A Smeargle's Tale
by ChampionOfTheEliteFour
Summary: A unique Smeargle named Picasso has returned to his homeland in an attempt to regain the leadership of his former clan. But there are many battles to be fought along the way with enemies old and new, and sinister plots to thwart. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Long Climb Home

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

_MESSAGE TO READERS: Yes, I have decided to restart my earlier project of "A Smeargle's Tale" as I was basically unhappy with the way the first chapter turned out. I thought it was a bit to blunt, but at the same time provided too much story in such a short space of time. Hopefully this time I have cracked it._

_This is the back story of Picasso, the Shiny Smeargle that appears in my other story "The League Of Champions." This story is entirely in Picasso's personal POV, unless otherwise stated. Many thanks to tracefan (of "The Darkness Within" and "Dark Eons" fame) for inspiring me with his work to try something like this. Hopefully, you shall all enjoy it. So, go grab a lemonade or something, kick back and enjoy!_

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 1: THE LONG CLIMB HOME**

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my head as I extended my arm further upward. The sweat, combined with the hammering rain trickled off the side of my cheek falling to the rocks below me. I let out an exhausted sigh. It seemed as though I had been climbing for days when in reality it was only a couple of hours. It was strange how one's perception of time could be so easily distorted by exhaustion. But yet the adrenaline of what I was attempting to achieve gave me the drive I needed to ascend higher.

I looked to the skies above. The skies had darkened, grey clouds covering what should be the blue sky. I could see no end in sight to the towering rock formation in front of me, but I knew that I had to keep going. There was certainly no going back now. And even if I did go back it would more than likely result in certain death. Something that I didn't want to happen in my current youthful state. The level of difficult to climb up this monstrous structure was on the scale of a Caterpie trying to defeat a swarm of Beedrill. I supposed it was for this reason that the land above was so secluded.

"There's got to be an easier way of doing this," I panted in slight frustration, pulling myself further up the face of the cliff, almost losing my footing a rocky ledge crumbled under the slightest addition of weight. I used my tail to wipe another ball of sweat from my face. I considered trying to use my tail as extra support, but my tail was particularly delicate. After all, I'm hardly an Aipom or an Ambipom, which would truly have been useful right now. I then had a sudden brainstorm. I grabbed a hold of my tail and thrust it upwards. From the brush-like tip, a long and thick vine shot upwards, wrapping itself around an overhanging rock. I chuckled to myself proudly, using the Vine to reel myself upwards like a fishing line that the humans use.

"I must thank that Bulbasaur for teaching me Vine Whip," I muttered to myself a little cockily, now ascending a lot faster than I had done previously. Upon reaching the overhanging rock, I managed to pull myself up onto it. I was surprised that this particular formation did not crumble like the previous ones. But I wasn't going to hang around to wonder why. I looked up once more, now noticing that the cliff face was at much more of an angle rather than the vertical formation beneath me. I knew that I must be getting closer. To my surprise as well, I could see the figure of a Pokemon not too far from where I was now situated. "Excuse me!" I called, to which I got no response. "You there," I shouted again, sending a second Vine Whip upwards towards where the figure was to wrap it around another rock. The Pokemon warily raised its wings and flapped them to gain more of a distance between us, before settling on another rock, its wings were still raised up as if to warn me off. But I would have none of it.

"What is your business here?" the bird-like Pokemon hooted at me. I gave him a strange look as I reeled myself further up the cliff.

"Who wants to know?" I replied in a cool, calm and collected manner. As I approached further, I could work out that the obstructing creature was a Noctowl. It made sense as the sun beginning to descend from behind the thick blanket of clouds.

"You are approaching sacred land," the Noctowl hooted once again. "Turn back this instant."

"Not a chance," I smiled. "I wish to challenge Vinci, the leader of the Smeargle clan." The Noctowl then suddenly let out a strange laugh, hooting as it chuckled. I said nothing, keeping my attention primarily on the matter of getting up the cliff side. I unravelled my Vine Whip once again. It was now easier to climb by foot, although I may have to crawl in some instances. The Noctowl was still laughing, for reasons I was unsure of. "Do I amuse you, Noctowl?" I asked in another calm tone.

"Not really," the owl Pokemon replied. "It's just that Vinci hasn't been around for a long time. In fact, I think after just two weeks of becoming leader he was defeated by the current leader." I wasn't quite sure how to take this news. It had been such a long time since that incident… but I could not believe that Vinci had lost the leadership so quickly. Particularly since he was a brutal adversary when we faced each other. "You Smeargles are a strange kind," the Noctowl sudden cooed at me. "You fight for leadership of your clan and the loser is evicted until they win leadership in another clan. Why not just remain in the clan you are born in?"

"You don't understand. You could never understand," I said, a little dishearteningly. "I was once the leader of the clan that lives at the top of this cliff. I grew up here. This is my home. I acknowledged the responsibilities and consequences of challenging for leadership, but I was fortunate enough to win."

"So why aren't you still here?" the Noctowl taunted me a little. I shot him a look, but kept my cool.

"I wasn't good enough on the day Vinci made his challenge," I said simply. The Noctowl lowered his wings slowly before hopping towards me, skipping from rock to rock.

"I should warn you," the Noctowl said almost at the volume of a whisper. "The current leader has not been defeated in nearly two years." He then paused suddenly. "Is that really how long you have been gone for?"

"Unfortunately so," I nodded, drifting away from the conversation slightly.

"I see," the bird nodded, before smiling slightly. "My name is Hollow. Nice to meet you," he bowed courteously. "And you must be…"

"…Picasso," I interrupted, stating my name. "The pleasure is mine. So tell me Hollow, do you live here too?"

"Oh, yes," Hollow suddenly pipped up. "I was good friends with The Elder when I was still a Hoothoot," he explained. I nodded, acknowledging who he meant by The Elder.

"How is she?" I asked with great interest.

"She's getting old now," Hollow replied. "But I still hold the utmost respect for her."

"Are you mates?" I asked. Hollow gave me a frightened, almost petrified look. "Just a question," I added coolly, letting out a small grin. The Noctowl soon calmed himself down.

"No," he quickly answered. "Besides, I hardly think that a Noctowl and a Xatu being mates would hardly go down well with the rest of her colony."

"I guess," I shrugged, shaking some of the rain from my fur, which made Hollow look at me with interest. I noticed this before replying. "I know most Smeargle's are beige rather than green, but that's just how I am," I stated a little coldly.

"I wasn't trying to insinuate anything," Hollow replied with a small chuckle. "It's just a strange colour. Even "Shiny" Smeargles are more of a yellow colour. It's just…different."

"Thank you," I replied with the slightest of sarcasm, before showing a much more serious expression. "So… what can you tell me regarding the current leader of the Clan?" I asked, a hint a venom in my tone. Hollow slowly let out a strange grin, before looking back up towards the lip of the cliff.

"His name is Warhol," Hollow began. "He is specially adapted to battling other Smeargles as he has a wide array of Fighting Type moves at his disposal." I let out a small sigh, knowing full well how much Fighting Type moves hurt. "The Elder tells me that his physical attack power surpasses any other Smeargle she has seen in all the time she has lived here, so I suggest you think very carefully about your technique before you challenge him. He's made mincemeat of every challenger thus far, making them Golbat food quite literally."

"Ugh," I shuddered at that thought.

"You'll have to see it to believe it," Hollow said wisely. "You should save your strength if you can. You look rather worn out already and he won't permit you to stay very long."

"That's alright," I grinned. "I have a little technique that will help me heal in no time flat. But first, I need to get to the top of the cliff."

"That should not be too much of a problem," Hollow smiled, before closing his eyes and turning his head one hundred and eighty degrees, which made me shudder a little the way he did it. Within seconds, a small yellow creature appeared in front of me from nowhere, also with its eyes closed. It was sat down, its arm hanging loosely at its sides.

"What is it?" the Abra yawned, looking incredibly tired.

"Psi, please assist my friend and I to The Elder's Tree," Hollow seemed to order the small Abra with a stern voice.

"As you wish," Psi yawned once again. The was a quick flash of white light, before the vision of rocks had vanished. The scenery was much more peaceful now. The rain had stopped. I could see long, thin branches and leaves of a willow tree drooping in front of us like a large curtain that extended right around us. The Abra quickly vanished once again, but Hollow took flight to a large knothole in the tree, perching on the edge of it. Moments later, he stepped to one side before being joined by a second bird-like pokemon. This one had a green head similar to the colour of my fur, along with a long yellow beak. It looked at me for a good two minutes or more, before floating down to the ground without flapping its wings… a strange sight to behold indeed.

"It's been a long time, Picasso," the elder Xatu spoke without moving its beak, giving me yet another chill down my spine.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Friends Of Old

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 2: FRIENDS OF OLD**

The Xatu gave me an expressionless, yet somehow welcoming look. It did not blink, nor move at all. It just stood there. But for some reason I could tell that she was quite happy to see me. I had known this Xatu since I was a kit. She had watched over not only her own colony of Xatu and Natu, but also over our clan. There was a moment's silence. Hollow looked over the both of us from his perch on the lip of the knothole. Various Natu chicks peered from behind the great tree itself, along with a couple of tall patches of grass. They seemed a little wary of my presence since some of them had not seen me before, although I could recognise some of them from my time here before… but not by name.

"I sense that your journey has been of great spiritual effect," the elder Xatu spoke once again without any sign of movement. "I can tell. The energy that you possess now is far greater than your previous time here."

"Thank you, Willow," I bowed in acknowledgement of her statement. Hollow suddenly flew down to her side, looking at me intently.

"Will you please refer to her as The Elder, like the rest of us do?" Hollow said with a hint of anger. Willow… The Elder rather, turned her head slightly in Hollow's direction.

"It matters not by what name anyone wishes to address me by," Willow said in a rather stern voice of her own. Hollow quickly fell quiet, before brushing his small beak through her feathers, rustling them as he did so. Whether or not he was doing this out of affection or not was beyond me. "You face a difficult struggle against the new leader of the clan," Willow returned her attention to me. "He is supremely strong. It is only fortunate for us that we can negate most of his attacks."

"You mean he has tried to attack you?" I asked with concern.

"His attempts to intimidate us are infrequent, but the Natu chicks are easily startled by his rash behaviour," Willow replied. "But nonetheless, he is not our primary concern." Willow suddenly stopped as a second Xatu landed just behind me. I turned around to look at it. This one was much more energetic than the elderly Willow. His beak expressed a large smile, his wings were held forward welcomingly. "You might not recognise him. His form has changed where yours has remained the same," Willow stated cryptically. I gazed at the younger Xatu with slight confusion.

"Remind me," I said a little hesitantly.

"You remember Nate, the young Natu that you grew up with when our two groups were united?" Willow began, but needed not continue. I quickly exchanged a friendly hug with the Xatu, who was ecstatic about my sudden arrival.

"How are you, my friend?" Nate said in a much more animated manner than Willow had done.

"I've been better," I admitted. "But all the better to see you are well."

"That I am!" Nate smiled with sheer delight. "There's so much you've missed since you went away. Where do I begin?"

"I suggest that you allow Picasso some time to get his bearings and rest for a while," Willow said to the younger Xatu. "Night is beginning to fall, so you can explain everything in the morning."

"I don't mind," I smiled. "I could do with some cheering up."

"I'll bet your hungry," Nate suddenly said. "What would you like? Some berries? Or I caught a nice plump Pidgey just this morning."

"I'm alright," I declined politely, trying to peer through the small gaps in the branches. Nate hopped over to where I was looking, sticking his head in front of me.

"Hey!" he said excitedly once again. "You've got to tell me about what you did on your travels! I've got a lot of stuff to tell you too!"

"There's one thing I'm curious about," I said slowly, before rethinking the question I was going to ask. There was another Smeargle out there that I really wanted to find, but that would have to wait. Nate's impatience was able to break my concern. I quickly thought of a random question. "So… when did you evolve?" I blurted out.

"About a month ago or so," Nate replied. "There's been this Murkrow that keeps stalking us around here and I just wished I could evolve to try and get rid of the damned thing."

"Watch your language, Nate," Willow said a little sternly once again.

"Sorry," he apologised, lowering his head in shame a little.

"Forgiven," Willow nodded. "Do continue with your story."

"Alright, well I've just learnt how to fly with some help from Hollow," Nate smiled, nodding complimentarily to the Noctowl. "He's been real good to us. He acts as a sentry to watch for any threats that might come close. Psi, the Abra joined us not long ago. He'd been attacked by the Murkrow and The Elder nursed him back to health. He has been so grateful to us that he assists us whenever he can."

"Seems like you have a good life here," I smiled once again.

"We have had some issues rise since your departure," Willow intervened. "We've been under siege by a predatory antagonist. We are unable to determine who or what it is, but some Natu chicks have been disappearing recently. We believe that they are long dead, more than likely devoured by the predator."

"That's awful," I said sincerely.

"That's another reason why I evolved!" Nate said with high volume, almost boasting about his feat.

"Surely you can use your Psychic techniques to figure out where the attacker is coming from?" I suggested.

"The only one of us capable of doing something like that is The Elder," Nate stated. "She has the most honed Psychic powers out of all of us, but she does not us them for things such as mind reading."

"I do not believe in invading one's mind without their consent, whether it is for friend or foe," the wise old Xatu remarked.

"That's a very noble statement," I nodded. "But surely if your own kind are dying at the hands of this creature then it would be worth investigating."

"Of course," Willow replied. "But I would rather choose to do so through other methods."

"I understand," I bowed in acknowledgement. "I will help you in anyway I can."

"You don't have to do that," Willow replied.

"But I want to," I stated. "For everything that have been through in the past, you have welcomed me home in ways that I would have never imagined. I want to thank you somehow." Everyone fell silent for just one moment, before Willow slowly raised her wings and ascended back up to the lip of the knothole. How on earth she did it I could guess was due to her high level of psychic power.

"It is too much of a gesture of thanks for a simple welcoming," The Elder said loudly enough for the rest of her colony to hear. "In return for your noble act, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish." I looked up at the older Xatu, then to Nate, who looked delighted by this proposal. I nodded my head slowly, signalling my agreement.

"Alright then," I smiled. "It's a deal." The Natu chicks chirped in delight. Nate hugged me again happily.

"We can be like we were before! The best of friends!" he cawed in ecstasy. "So, what's you plan? Can I help you?"

"Of course you can help," I smiled. "I'll need to sleep on it before I come up with any grand plans as it were."

"Correct," Willow smiled. "Nate, the best thing you can do for Picasso right now would be to prepare somewhere nice for him to sleep. Do you have anything in mind regarding where you sleep?" Willow then asked me.

"I don't mind. I tended to sleep in bushes or corners of caves," I stated. "I really don't mind sleeping in a patch of grass somewhere."

"Nonsense," Hollow hooted. "I'll help Nate gather some leaves and we'll make a thick mattress for you to sleep on. I am on guard tonight, so you will be safe on the ground."

"That's kind of you," I smiled. "Thank you, Hollow." With that, Nate and Hollow took flight around the large willow tree, picking off specific branches with long leaves on them before resting them on the ground at the very base of the tree in a circular shape. Even some of the Natu chicks had picked up some small leaves and were hopping over to donate their contributions. In no time at all, a makeshift bed had been created. Nate suddenly landed next to me, holding a Caterpie by the tail. He quickly gobbled up the helpless little bug, but didn't show any sign of being bothered. After all, you eat to survive.

"Needed a bit of salt," Nate chuckled.

"Charming," I turned away, a little disgusted by Nate's method of consumption. But still, I wasn't beyond eating bugs… although only in extreme circumstances.

"Well? Try the bed out!" Nate jumped up and down excitedly. I walked over to where the thick layers of leaves were now laying. I pressed my paw lightly against the leaves, which sank under the pressure before bouncing back up like a springy mattress. I smiled and nodded simultaneously.

"That's perfect. Thank you very much," I said gratefully.

"Not a problem, my friend!" Nate said cheerfully as I walked back over to where we were stood before.

"I'll get a good nights sleep for sure," I grinned. "And tomorrow I'll be back to full strength before I help you catch the predator. And then I'll challenge Warhol." There was a sudden gasp by everyone around, with the exception of Willow and Hollow, the latter had now rejoined The Elder at the knothole. I wondered why everyone was so concerned by this, before I noticed the younger Natu had scuttled away from me, as if scared. Only Nate remained by my side. I turned around and saw another Smeargle stood just in front of the willow tree's leafy curtain. This Smeargle was like no other I had seen. His muscles were huge, as if he had taken them from a Machoke. He stood quite a lot taller than me, possibly due to the muscle swell. Smeargle are usually just under four feet tall in height. This particular one was about a foot taller than me, maybe even more so. It was glaring at me with pure venom, something that made me scowl a little.

"Before you what?" he growled in a deep, low voice as he flexed his bulging muscles at me…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Foes Of New

_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 3: FOES OF NEW**

The muscular Smeargle displayed an intense and aggressive stance, glaring at me with his eyes widened as if infused with rage. Personally, I found this stance rather unimpressive and showed him this by letting out a long and slightly sarcastic yawn. This only enraged him further, which made me smile a little bit. Nate was much more intimidated by the leader of my former clan. I could tell by the way the tips of his wing feathers were shuddering, yet he remained by my side all the same. I appreciated that. A true friend WOULD stay by your side in the face of imminent danger.

"Another fool arrives to obliteration," Warhol smirked in an overconfident and cocky, yet deep voice. "You dare challenge the great Warhol? I don't have a problem ensuring that you are prematurely dead." I examined a dirt stain on my left paw, before licking it clean. Warhol seemed irritated by my reaction to his normally threatening remarks. I remained nonchalant, only increasing his frustration. "You're no match for me, small fry," Warhol taunted. "Many have claimed to be better than me, but in almost two years I am undefeated."

"I never said I WAS better than you," I muttered after a moment's pause.

"Then why don't you do yourself a favour?" he sneered. "If you value your pathetic life so much, then you would be best off to leave right now. I have no space on my land for vermin like you." I peered at him out of the corner of my eye for just a second, before returning to the issue of personal hygiene. This caused Warhol to scowl, the frustration of not being acknowledged was really starting to get to him. I let out a secretive smile out of sight of the muscular Smeargle. "Hey, weakling," he boomed angrily. "I'm calling you pathetic! Are you going to cry or something?" I slid my eyes towards him once again, before wiping the remaining dirt from my paw with my free one. Finally, I locked eyes with my foe.

"Actions speak so much louder," I smiled calmly, earning an even more venomous look from Warhol. He clenched a fist, almost ready to punch my lights out. I remained motionless, however. I refused to show any sign of fear or worry as a result of this megalomaniac's disrespect. "Name a time and a date. I'll wait with great impatience," I smiled confidently.

"Who says I'd accept a challenge from a wimp like you?" Warhol chuckled.

"You should know The Smeargle Code," I said, my smile fading. "A challenge must be accepted no more than one week after it is issued. Failure to comply will result in forced abandonment of the clan."

"Please," Warhol laughed once more. "Who needs the code? I couldn't care less about some stupid rules. I am the leader. I make the rules around here. So I say get lost before I pummel you into oblivion." There was another momentary silence, before Willow suddenly landed softly between me and Warhol. Warhol took a small pace back, as did I. However Warhol seemed to be a lot more wary than I did as the Xatu continued to remain in that same stance that she had done since I arrived.

"I will not permit such acts of barbarism to be held in front of my colony," Willow said firmly. "Warhol, you have no business being in our territory. Picasso is a guest of ours. Whether or not that coincides with your personal vendettas is completely irrelevant. I am kindly asking you to leave. Otherwise, we will make you." Warhol let out a snarl at Willow, Nate and myself. Nate cowered slightly, but Willow and I shared the same unintimidated expression. After a brief standoff, Warhol took another pace back.

"One week from today, that is when we shall do combat," Warhol finally exclaimed. "That gives you plenty of time to prepare a funeral," he added with a sinister chuckle, before storming away through the leafy curtain of the drooping willow tree. The namesake Xatu finally seemed to show a small smile on her face, before turning around to face me by moving her legs. This was the most movement I had seen from her in about two years… a strange thought to have indeed.

"I must say, I am thoroughly impressed with your level of self confidence and control," Willow spoke, yet still not moving her beak to talk. "Others in your position would have crumbled with ease to a creature like Warhol."

"What astounds me the most is that our lands are separated because of him," I accidentally let out a small growl. Apparently he had gotten to me more than I had allowed myself to believe. I think Willow could sense my grievance, but didn't say anything. "How could just one Pokemon change so much? This place was paradise for both of our species before I was forced to leave."

"It pains us as much as it does you," Willow's soft voice stated. "Perhaps even more so. But it is a problem that we have been able to adapt to." She then fell silent as Hollow swooped down and landed gently next to her.

"It might be an idea for me to do a quick patrol around the area," he suggested. "I can watch out for the predator and keep a mark on Warhol's movements."

"I'll help you out," Nate said, who had by now regained his composure since his scare. "I'm not particularly tired yet."

"Very well," Hollow nodded. "You keep an eye out for the predators and I'll watch Warhol for a while. I'll relieve you when I am certain that he does not intend on attacking Picasso during his sleep." With that, Nate nodded in agreement, before facing me.

"Good night, Picasso," he smiled. "It's great to see you again." Without a second thought, Nate and Hollow took off, disappearing through the hanging branches. A couple of leaves fell to the ground, which a couple of Natu chicks picked up and skipped over to my bed, throwing them on top. Although it would not have made too much difference, I thanked them both by smiling at them. They both giggled to each other before skipping back to where they were before Warhol had intruded. I wearily made my way towards the cushion of leaves. Willow made her way back to her knothole. The Natu on the ground had quickly disappeared. I looked around with slight concern, before noticing that up on the thicker branches of the tree they had sought refuge.

"How did they get up there so fast?" I tilted my head, totally confused by what they had done.

"Teleportation," Willow replied with a small chuckle. "Although they can only use it for short distances. Psi is the expert when it comes to using Teleport. He trains the Natu chicks how to use the move. Of course, Psi can travel much greater distances than the chicks."

"Of course," I nodded. "So where is Psi now?"

"More than likely sleeping," Willow replied, again with a tiny laugh. "He sleeps for most of the day, but will help whenever he is required."

"Fair enough," I shrugged, settling down on the cushion of leaves. I was surprised just how comfortable it was. They had done a supremely thorough job in making it, despite the short amount of time it took. "Thank you once again for your hospitality, Willow," I gratefully reminded The Elder, who nodded appreciatively.

"Anything for a friend," Willow smiled, slowly descending into the hollow tree trunk. "Sleep well, Picasso," she said quietly, before finally fading from view. I curled up in the leaves, flicking some over my fur with my tail. It was actually quite a good camouflage as well, so I did not fear too much disturbance. I then began to prepare for my rest… unlike most Pokemon who sleep all the time, I tend to have occasional rests throughout the day. I learned how to do so from a Snorlax, conveniently the Pokemon most associated with the move. I channelled my energy to flow slowly through my body. I could feel myself quickly becoming drowsier by the second until I was eventually sound asleep…

…for some reason though I could not maintain it as effectively as I usually do. Whether or not it was to do with the fact that I was so close to achieving my goal or not, I did not know. Perhaps it was even to do with Warhol's threatening demeanour, which I had tried to hide my intimidation. Something just kept poking at me, telling me that this Smeargle was to be feared. But I just kept on saying to myself that he only did that as a front. Surely he couldn't be as strong as people claim he is… but then again, he beat Vinci in no time at all and even I couldn't hold off Vinci. But then again, I had become a lot stronger since then. That was almost two years ago. And a lot can happen in two years. As small an amount of time it sounds, it passes like an eternity. No. I was adamant that I could defeat Warhol. But I would still have to wait a whole week before I could prove I was right… or be proven wrong…

I woke up with a start, a bead of sweat just beginning to gather at the tip of my muzzle. I wiped it off with my paw. I noticed that my fur had a certain gleam to it that it hadn't had for a good couple of days. Obviously my Rest had worked, but I still felt a little dreary. I put my head back down onto the leaves when I heard a sudden rustling. My ears pricked up, I scanned the area carefully. There was no sign of Nate or Hollow, nor any other form of life for that matter. The high pitched snores of the Natu chicks could be heard amidst the treetops. I felt something light land on my shoulder, which I flicked with my tail.

"Mmm… you smell nice," a weird voice came. My head bolted upwards, as I could see a large green disc slithering around me. "You smell good enough to eat," the voice added. I could see a large, flat tongue flicker through a set of huge disc-shaped jaws. I leapt out of the way as the jaws slammed shut. I quickly settled into a comfortable stance, holding my tail in my hand. Underneath a blanket of branches and leaves was strange green plant-like creature. It's large jaws were rimmed with spine-like teeth. It's body seemed to just be long vines. It somehow levitated off the ground and slithered through the air towards me. I had no idea what kind of Pokemon, if it was a Pokemon, this was.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, the shock quite clear in my voice.

"You can call me Venus," the plant replied in the same weird voice. "But I'm going to call you My Breakfast!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Hunger Strikes

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon_

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 4: HUNGER STRIKES**

The strange plant ogled me ravenously, licking its sharp fangs as it watched. I prepared myself for combat, but waited for it to make the first move. A few moments passed, the Grass Type waving back and forth on the same patch of thick grass. It did not take its eyes away from me for a second. I was hoping it would stall long enough for Nate and Hollow to return as I was sure their Flying Type moves could help me out of this situation. And I daren't make too much of a noise. If the Natu sensed danger, there would be pandemonium. My mind wandered at that thought for just a moment, which allowed the plant to lunge at me. I quickly dodged, sending the creature into the pile of leaves and twigs that had made up my bed. It's tentacle-like legs scattered leaves over a wide area, yet it was somehow able to hover in mid air with it's leaf-like "wings" so to speak.

"Just what are you, anyway?" I asked curiously, keeping a certain tone of calm. The Grass Type's wicked smile widened.

"I'm a Carnivine," Venus replied, smacking her lips hungrily together. "In a literally sense, a carnivorous vine."

"Makes sense to me," I grinned half-heartedly. "And I assume you've been feeding off the Natu chicks around here?" I asked in addition, to which Venus replied by nodding whilst licking her grassy lips as she relived the taste in her mind.

"Mmm…" she replied, whether or not to answer my previous statement or due to the remembrance of her kills. "I grow weary of the same taste all the time. Variety is the spice of life," she stated to confirm my suspicions. "And right now, I fancy a Fillet Of Smeargle."

"Sorry, toots," I grinned sarcastically. "But I'm not on the menu." With an unamused look, Venus let out a small scowl but it quickly turned into a menacing grin before beginning to laugh. "What's funny, Carnivine?" I asked, folding my arms with my tail still in one hand. Venus wiped her eyes with one of her tentacle-like vines.

"Nothing really," she chuckled. "My mother always told me never to eat food that didn't agree with me." I frowned, not seeing the funny side to that joke. Particularly since I was the food that she was mentioning. I decided that enough was enough and quickly shot a Vine Whip from my tail. It coiled itself around Venus' legs. I jerked the vine, yanking her to the floor with a soft thump. She regained her composure, her laugh turning into a scowl. "That does it, you're mincemeat!" she snarled, extending a series of her own Vine Whips at me. I was able to bat some aside with my own singular vine, but one managed to slip through and whipped me across my face, before coiling around my neck. I began to cough and splutter as she tried to choke me to death.

"Urgghhh!" I spluttered. "You're…not…going… to win!"

"Just hold still," the Carnivine smiled. "The saliva in my mouth will slowly dissolve you from the outside, so expect a painful death!"

"No…" I gasped, my face turning a pale shade of blue. "Take… this!" I somehow angled my tail, which suddenly produced a gust a bitterly cold air straight at the creature's wings. It let out an ear piercing scream as my Icy Wind attack did a lot more damage than she anticipated. She uncoiled her vines from my neck, causing me to drop to the ground whilst gasping for air. There was a lot of commotion coming from the trees. The Carnivine's scream had woken the Natu chicks, who were frantically hopping around the branches of the old willow tree. Venus caught notice of this, licking her lips once again.

"Fillet of Smeargle with a side order of Natu," Venus grinned greedily. "That sounds like a meal I can't refuse." She quickly began to levitate higher into the air, using her leaf-like wings to guide the air around her. For the sake of the Natu, I quickly shot another Vine Whip upwards, wrapping it around her torso this time. She glared at me with a hint of frustration. "Persistant little critter, aren't you," she sneered before spinning herself around and spitting several seeds from her mouth straight at me. I tried to evade, but she had also got a hold of my Vine Whip to prevent me from escaping. The Bullet Seeds struck me rapidly, cutting into my flesh. I let out a small yelp of pain as each barrage connected. I fell limply to the ground, slowly retracting my Vine Whip. I could see Venus grinning, content with my vulnerable state.

"I can't… let the Natu down," I grunted, trying to push myself back up onto my feet. The Carnivine had now neglected me, turning her attention to the frightened young Natu chicks. Dare I attempt another Icy Wind attack? There was a chance that the Natu would be hit by the attack as well from such a long range. And she had already countered my Vine Whip twice already. What else could I do?

"Get away from there!" a loud voice cawed from nearby. I then noticed Hollow dart through the curtain of leaves and branches of the willow tree before stabbing away at the plant with its beak. The plant let out several cries of pain before slithering round the tree trunk and down to the ground. Now was my chance to let loose another Icy Wind, which fully engulfed the Grass Type which let out another scream as Hollow watched from above. As my attack reached its end, Venus scrambled past me and towards the adjacent side of the leafy curtain from which Hollow had entered.

"You think you've won?" Venus snarled. "You may have saved yourselves this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."

"Next time, you won't get away so easily," Hollow replied, landing right next to me. Venus let out a huff and slithered away from us and beyond the seclusion of the leaf curtain. I let out a weary sigh. "Are you alright, Picasso?" he asked with concern. I smiled, brushing myself off casually.

"I'm fine," I coughed, still a little winded from Venus' chokehold. "Are all the Natu accounted for?"

"They're all fine," I heard another voice caw from above. I turned to see that Willow had now returned to her perch on the lip of the large knothole. "I observed the majority of your struggle. Personally, I cannot believe that you would risk your own life for the sake of our own. My eternal thanks, I give to you."

"Don't worry about that," I replied, although acknowledging her gratitude. "I had to defend myself from that thing first, but I wasn't about to let it bring harm to anyone around here."

"At least we know that the predator is a Carnivine," Hollow hooted quietly.

"Correct. We will need to establish some way to defend ourselves from this threat and any others who should follow." Willow declared.

"Elder, who is there around here that we can trust?" Hollow asked. "I hate to be pedantic, but ever since those Smeargles insisted on being solitary we have had no-one other than Psi to help us in our times of need. And he is usually asleep for most of the day anyway."

"There is only one theory that comes to mind," Willow bowed with a small sigh, before lowering herself to the ground with her psychic energy, her wings not moving an inch. "Picasso, I do not wish to exert additional pressure to your situation. But if our colony and your former clan can reunite as allies, you must defeat Warhol to become leader of the clan." There was a moments silence, but I simply smiled and nodded at Willow.

"I understand," I bowed. "A lot has changed since I have been gone. And not for the better. Once I do defeat Warhol, it will be one step closer to peace."

"Be warned. Warhol possesses unyielding physical power," Willow murmured. "But we shall assist you as much as ever we can."

"How?" I asked, confused as to how they could help me.

"We know that Warhol primarily utilises Fighting Type Moves," Willow stated. "Which moves of that type he uses, however, remains a mystery to us."

"I am more than happy to observe his battling techniques whilst on duty," Hollow suggested.

"As good your intentions are on the matter, Hollow, I thoroughly suggest you should maintain your focus on observing predatory movements," Willow replied. Hollow bowed courteously and respectfully of The Elder's decision.

"In which case, we should have Nate do it." Hollow pipped up as the idea appeared in his head.

"Where is Nate, anyway?" I frowned, wondering where my young friend had vanished to. My answer came as the Xatu slowly walked through the leaf curtain, clutching one of its wings with a look of agony upon its face. It's feathers were heavily distorted and several bruises could be seen on bald patches where feathers seemed to have been ripped away. "Nate!" I gasped, running over to my friend and catching him just before he fell to the ground. He had fainted right into my arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Saving Nate

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 5: SAVING NATE**

"He's completely wiped out!" I exclaimed, staring in disbelief at the fainted Xatu that I held in my arms. Hollow and Willow both approached as well, inspecting the injuries that Nate had sustained. Willow tilted her head, spreading her wings slowly to reveal a second pair of eyes on her chest. Whether or not these were real or simply patterns on her feathers I didn't know. And I daren't ask at this stage. After a moment or so, her wings retracted to their original position.

"His wing is broken," Willow diagnosed. "Hollow, please contact Psi and ask him to bring some suitable berries for Nate's needs."

"Right away, Elder," Hollow bowed odediently, closing his eyes and twisting his neck one hundred and eighty degrees like he had done before. I turned back to Nate, who was becoming limper by the second.

"Rest him on the ground, Picasso," Willow said softly as if reading my mind. I did so, slowly and delicately resting him on his back, his wing crossed over his body and raised to the bottom of his neck. There was a small flash of light from behind me. The Abra that I had met earlier had appeared, still looking as tired as it had done before. Hollow gave it some instructions out of earshot. And then it vanished into thin air once more with another flash of light.

"He is fetching some Sitrus Berries," Hollow informed us. "I also told him to provide for you, Picasso. I see you have some scrapes yourself."

"Thank you," I gratefully replied. Hollow nodded in acknowledgement before flying off onto a nearby branch, where several Natu chicks were still causing commotion from the Carnivine's earlier attack. It glared at each of them strangely, before they all rested back on the branch and fell back to sleep without so much as a peep. He then flew back down to Nate's side. "What did you just do?" I raised my eye, intrigued by the move he had just used.

"Hypnosis," the Noctowl replied with a hoot. "Whoever looks at my hypnotic gaze instantly falls asleep. I've only recently perfected it."

"That's useful," I said, not meaning to sound so forward about it.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Hollow suggested. "I can teach you providing you know the move Sketch."

"That's correct," Willow stated. "Until Psi returns with the Sitrus Berries, we may as well help you prepare for your upcoming battle. Nate is in a stable condition and I will personally observe to his needs, should any arise."

"Well, that's very kind of you," I stated. "Unfortunately, I remember how to use Sketch. I know that I have done the move before… but it slips my mind how to do it."

"Well then, think back to the last time you remembered," Hollow cooed with a smile. "What happened to make you remember the last time you used Sketch."

"I don't know," I paused, trying to think back. "I'm fairly sure I was in the middle of a battle somewhere… but it's all hit and miss. I don't remember."

"Of course!" Hollow hooted. "Sketch will be learnt after gaining enough experience in battle providing you don't already know the move."

"What moves have you learnt currently, Picasso?" Willow asked with an interested tone. Before I could answer, a small flash of light appeared from behind us. Psi had returned, holding three berries in its arms. It wearily walked towards us, stopping next to Nate.

"Here, take one," Psi yawned, offering one of the Sitrus Berries in my direction. I picked one up with my paw, eying it with interest. I took a single bite from it, chewing it slowly. The taste was sensational. I immediately felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through me. It was as though the pain from the battle with Venus just vanished. I smiled and quickly scoffed the rest of the berry. Hollow and Willow gave me a rather horrified look. I glanced at them in return.

"Shorry," I blurted with a mouthful of berry, spitting a few pieces into the air. I covered my mouth apologetically as Hollow wiped some chunks of berry from his face. I noticed Willow was trying not to laugh at this, which made me snicker as well. Hollow, however, was far from impressed.

"How dare you besmirch me in front of the Elder," he snorted.

"Relax," Willow chuckled. "It's nothing serious. Now, shall we attend to Nate?" Hollow let out a small scowl at me before turning to the young Xatu, who was now stirring slightly. "Nate, eat this. You will gain some of your strength back," she said softly. Psi lowered the Sitrus Berry into Nate's beak, which he took a small bite from. After a couple of chews, his eyes widened. He slowly sat upright, taking another bite of the Sitrus Berry. With his strength rapidly growing, he got back up to his feet. Although his feathers were still a little ruffled, his bruises had began to fade. It was then that I noticed two puncture marks in his neck. Before I could inspect further, they healed themselves before my very eyes. Psi stepped back, placing the third Sitrus Berry on the ground in front of Nate. "How do you feel?" Willow asked with the same soft tone as before.

"Much better, thanks!" he chirped in response, swallowing the last little piece of berry.

"So what happened to you?" I asked.

"I was just looking for any signs of the predator, but I spotted Warhol head into the cave with another Smeargle, but he was dragging her," he explained. "She seemed incredibly resistant, but he forced her into the cave. I went to follow, but was ambushed in the dark. It felt like I was being pelted by rocks. Then something bit my neck, but I was able to use my Psychic powers to break free… I got as far as the leaves of the tree… but then it's a blur."

"Hmm… pelted by rocks and bitten in the neck…" Hollow mumbled to himself. "That's certainly not Warhol's doing."

"So then what could it be?" Nate sighed, picking up the second Sitrus Berry and beginning to devour it.

"Pardon me," Psi yawned once again with a stretch. "I know that a lot of Zubat reside in the cave. The bite possibly came from one of them."

"But I don't detect any signs of poisoning," Willow stated. "Thank your lucky stars for that."

"As far as rocks go, I suppose you may have accidentally stepped on a Geodude," I added. "They're quite common in places like caves."

"I was flying though, that's the strange thing," Nate replied. This made me raise my eyebrow a little bit.

"Well then that's that idea out the window," I sighed. "Surely a Geodude wouldn't attack you for no reason."

"Sorry to interrupt again," Psi stopped me. "But I've heard rumours from the inhabitants of the cave that there are a group of rebellious Geodude on the move. I heard from a friend of mine that they originally came from Kanto, but have since moved here to Johto."

"So you think that this group of Geodude are inside that cave?" Hollow enquired.

"It's a possibility," Psi replied.

"So then why didn't Warhol get attacked?" Hollow hooted, looking slightly confused.

"Who says he didn't," I frowned, a look of concern falling on my face. "What if he and that other Smeargle are in danger."

"Warhol should have an advantage over Geodude due to his Fighting Type techniques," Willow stated. "Although I am clueless regarding the second Smeargle involved."

"I know she was definitely female," Nate enquired. "I think I recognised her from somewhere, but I can't quite put a name to her face." I hesitantly walked towards the curtain of leaves and branches. "Where are you going, Picasso?" Nate called after me. I paused for a moment, letting out a deep and long sigh.

"I don't know what it is," I began, "but something just doesn't feel right. I have to go to the cave and find out for myself what is happening. If there are any Zubat or Geodude in there, I can fend them off with Icy Wind and Vine Whip."

"Two moves simply aren't enough," Willow retorted. "What other moves do you possess?"

"That's where it goes a bit downhill," I replied with a hint of embarrassment. "I know Focus Punch, but rarely get time to use it as my opponents always interrupt… and the other move I know is Splash."

"WHAT!?" Hollow hooted, falling about laughing. "He knows Splash! Ho ho! My word!" he continued to laugh for a moment, but stopped after a thoroughly stern look from Willow.

"How on earth did you manage to Sketch Splash?" Nate asked, also trying to hide his amusement.

"I was under the influence of a Confuse Ray at the time. I originally wanted to Sketch Confuse Ray myself, but instead I fell into a pond full of Magikarp and used Sketch by mistake." I folded my arms, totally embarrassed now. "Happy now?" I sighed.

"I suppose you could always make your opponents laugh themselves into submission," the Abra snidely remarked. Willow gave it a short look, but gave little to no attention to her glare. "My apologies," Psi bowed. "I must bid you farewell. I have other matters to attend to."

"Very well," Willow acknowledged. "Many thanks for your assistance, as always."

"A pleasure," Psi bowed, teleporting himself away from the area. There was a deathly silence for a minute or so until I finally broke the silence.

"I've got to go and see Warhol," I remarked. "It is dishonourable to a Smeargle Clan if their leader is defeated by anyone other than a successor. And as much as I despise Warhol, I will not let the Smeargle species be made look foolish by a rock and a bat."

"Like I said before, you Smeargles are a strange lot," Hollow smiled. "But I respect your dedication for what you believe," he added just after Willow gave him another scolding look. "How about you learn Hypnosis now?" he suddenly suggested. "You may have forgotten how to use one of your moves whilst battling that Carnivine."

"What Carnivine?" Nate tilted his head inquisitively with a small hint of worry mixed into his voice.

"All shall be explained later, Nate," Willow assured the young Xatu. "Try to use Splash, Picasso. If you are unable to use it, then that means you will know how to use Sketch again."

"All right, I'll give it a go," I shrugged. I focused within myself, instantly remembering something in my head. With that, I dropped to the ground and began to flop around like a helpless Magikarp. Both Nate and Hollow burst out laughing once again. Embarrassed, I quickly stopped. "I guess not," I replied with a small scowl. I did see a lighter side to it, but my concern for my fellow Smeargle prevented me from laughing at myself. That obviously wasn't an issue for the Noctowl or young Xatu, who were both leaning on each other trying to gasp for breath. Nate suddenly cringed, clutching his wing once again.

"Your wing is still not fully healed," Willow informed. "A suitable inconvenience, I think. And Hollow, please refrain from laughing at our guest's misfortune. You should know better." Both bird Pokemon stopped laughing instantly.

"I'm sorry, my Elder," Hollow apologised sincerely. Willow nodded her head in approval.

"Do your deed, but take the greatest of care. Our thoughts are with you," Willow bowed, floating back up towards the knothole. "Nate, get some rest. Hollow, accompany Picasso to the cave and then resume sentry duty." Both birds bowed respectfully.

"Take care, buddy. Sorry for laughing at you," Nate said with a faint smile, before floating up towards the branch a little less smoothly than his Elder, but without too much difficultly nonetheless. Hollow then looked at me briefly before stepping towards the leaf curtain.

"Well then?" Hollow cooed with a more serious voice. "Are you coming or not?" I smiled and nodded, following him out into the open clearing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Cave Dwellers

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon_

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 6: CAVE DWELLERS**

I had no idea what sort of time it must have been now. Possibly heading into the later hours of the night. Despite the darkness of the sky, the moon lit up the dew-covered grassland beautifully like a midnight sun. I could not see any sign of activity, save for Hollow who had skipped a few paces in front of me, examining the area at a wide angle of view, cranking his head from one side to the next in fluid movements. He began to hop up a rocky path, which obviously lead towards the area which we first met, albeit on the safer side. I would not wish upon anyone to climb up the sides of that sheer cliff on the opposing side of the path. I examined the area. From where the grassland met the rocks, the mouth to the cave could be seen. The entrance was a jagged arch comprised of a series of boulders. The only sounds I could hear were the faint, cute snores of the Natu chicks nearby. There was a very distinct smell in the area too. I put my muzzle to the ground, picking up a scent. I had smelled the same odour when Warhol first confronted me. Obviously he had marked his territory here, but it occurred to me that the entrance to the cave was also within that region.

"There it is, Picasso," Hollow spoke with a much quieter voice, possibly as to not draw attention to himself. "The most secluded of entrances to Union Cave. I should warn you that it is within the confines of Warhol's territory…"

"I know, I know," I sighed, interrupting him. Hollow huffed a little, but didn't seem to be too bothered by my abrupt response. "I've got such a bad feeling about this," I twitched, already grabbing a hold of my tail, "but I've got to make sure they are alright."

"Forgive me for asking, but did you have a mate while you were leader?" Hollow asked curiously. I fell completely silent. Several thoughts began rushing through my head as memories of my previous time here as leadership suddenly began returning to me. There was a long pause before the silence was broken. "Are you alright?" Hollow asked, snapping me out of my deep trance.

"Huh?" I frowned, before realising what was happening. "Oh… yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I took a deep breath before answering his previous question. "I did have a mate. We became close after I won my right of leadership."

"What was her name?" the inquisitive Noctowl asked. I looked up to the stars and smiled upon remembrance.

"Easel," I said softly, picturing her sweet face in my mind. "But I used to call her Easy as a nickname. Although most people called her by her real name, Easy was my little name for her." I let out a long fawning sigh once again. "We were together for just under two years. As soon as Vinci defeated me, I was forced to leave. Easy and I spent one last night together… then the next morning, she was gone. She never truly said goodbye to me." I felt a little sad now, but refused to display too much emotion in front of Hollow. "How I've longed to see her again."

"Was there a specific feature about her that made her distinguishable from other Smeargles?" Hollow asked.

"What's with all the questions?" I replied with a small growl. Hollow simply let out a small chuckle to himself.

"Was there?" he continued to press for the answer.

"She used to wear a small skirt made from Sunflora petals," I smiled, remembering how cute she used to look. "And also a small necklace made from flowers. She was quite into nature and whatnot."

"I see," Hollow nodded after a moment of what seemed like hesitation. I was about to question this, but he moved further up the rocky path before I could ask. "If you're going to go in after Warhol, then you'd best get going," Hollow informed me. "You can't be seen out in the open too long. Who knows how many other predators are around?" I nodded to him, despite the fact that his back was now turned to me.

"Right you are," I grinned with a confident look, although I was a little reluctant to rush into the cave. Nonetheless I progressed deeper into Warhol's territory, approaching the mouth of the cave. Hollow remained silent, watching out over the cliff's edge as I turned to inspect his actions one last time. Upon reaching the cave's entrance, I took a moment to prepare myself. My tail, although dampened by my scent was held in my hand once more. I considered launching an Icy Wind straight into the cave to ward off any Pokemon that might be around, but I daren't in case I accidentally struck Warhol or the other Smeargle he had with him. With slow progression, I paced into the cave. Immediately, it became dark. There was no sound emanating from within the cave, with the exception of the sound of my own breathing. I wished that I could have seen more, but I took caution as I moved further into the cave regardless.

Around five minutes or so passed without mishap. I navigated slowly, patting my paw softly against the cave wall as I paced deeper into the rock cavern. By now, it was pitch black. I looked back in the direction I had come. There was no sign of light from the exit… or rather there was no sign of any exit. I let out a silent sigh before continuing ever further. I suddenly stopped when I heard a faint sound from deeper in the cave. It was fairly high pitched, but certainly not the sound of a Zubat or Golbat. After negating the echo, I moved forward a couple more paces, only to hear the sound again. Only this time it seemed much louder. A split second later, it was accompanied by the sound of a large thud, which I could feel vibrate along the floor. Further along the cavern I could see a small flicker of light. The sounds became more frequent and louder with every step. Soon enough, the light shone across the cave floor. With no obstacles in view, it was safe for me to run down the rocky corridor.

The further I ran, the more I could see. I could now see that the light was coming from several wooden torches lit on the cave walls. How they stayed alight I was unsure, considering how dank the walls had become. My feet were almost soaked as I trod in a patch of moss, with moisture seeping out of it like a compressed sponge. All of a sudden, I felt something grab my legs and sweep them from beneath me. I fell to the ground with a loud smack that echoed the cave. I struggled to my feet, only to be grabbed by a pair of rough hands and tripped once more. The hands seemed to come from the cave floor itself, which freaked me out slightly. I quickly grabbed my tail and fired an Icy Wind directly at the ground. Just as I had predicted, the Ice Type attack caused the cave's hands to release my feet. I scrambled away from where the hands originally were. I ran as fast as I could, before arriving suddenly into a large oval-shaped chamber fully lit by torches. It was a total dead end.

"Do I dare go back on myself?" I thought out loud, looking back in the direction of the corridor that I had just come from. There was a sudden rumble from the chamber. Several rocks just above the cavern that I entered from fell to the ground, gradually building up. The corridor was now completely blocked! "Oh great," I scowled, moving towards the rocks.

"What do we have this time?" a sly voice came from somewhere in the chamber. Arming myself once more with my tail, I looked around the chamber, but saw no-one at all.

"Are you blind or somethin'?" another voice came. "That's another one of them Smeargles."

"Don't take the mick," a third voice came. "Just because you have eyes and I don't."

"Who's there?" I growled, still watching for any indication of where these voices were coming from.

"It's about time something with a bit more meat on them came into this cave," the first sickly voice came once again.

"Darn tootin'," the second voice snickered. "What do you reckon? Shall we feast?"

"Sounds good to me," the first voice chuckled. "Follow my lead, boys." With that, I heard a woosh of air pass me. I quickly turned and saw a winged creature head high into the darkness above me. This distraction lead to something hitting me hard from behind, like being hit by a metal pipe or something. With a grunt, I fell to the floor but quickly rolling onto my back. All I could see was a giant gaping mouth baring large fangs heading right for my throat, but I quickly rolled aside. The creature slammed into the ground, before pushing itself back up with its wings.

"Golbat!" I growled to myself, recognising the bodily features of the Pokemon. The one which tried to bite me stood on the ground, it's wings now tucked it at its sides. It was then joined by a second Golbat, which wings were filled with silver… but they soon faded back to their normal purple-like colour. Just above them, a small Zubat was flapping frantically around the cavern.

"I can't see a thing!" the Zubat wailed, before flying straight into the cavern wall and falling limply to the ground. The two Golbat let out two exasperated sighs.

"Would you get up, Itchy?" the first Golbat, which had a feminine, yet cunning voice sneered to her Zubat underling. "You want to learn how to hunt don't you?"

"Give him a break, darlin'. He's only learnin'," the second Golbat sighed.

"Where are the other two Smeargles?" I demanded, waving my tail threateningly.

"Now why should we tell you that, hmm?" the female Golbat cackled, stepping towards me.

"If you don't, I'll be forced to get the answer I want from you the hard way," I threatened, taking a step towards them showing no sign of intimidation.

"Fiesty little critter," the male Golbat grinned. "You gots a lot of guts challengin' us like that. But your threats be fallin' on deaf ears.

"What? Who said that?" the young Zubat babbled, trying to get airborne once more, but failing miserably. The two Golbats letting out another sigh between them, before the male took flight and picked up the Zubat with his feet before flinging him upwards. The Zubat then began to fly as it had done before, although rather manically. The male then landed next to the female.

"Now? Where were we?" the female grinned. "That's right, it's time for dinner!"

"Sheesh," I muttered to myself. "I've only just got here and once again someone's trying to make a meal out of me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Bats And Boulders

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon_

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 7: BATS AND BOULDERS**

The two Golbat in front of me glared at me in much the same manner as the Carnivine had earlier in the evening. There was something about the way that they looked at me that was different to the way she had done though. I didn't quite understand what it was, but there was certainly something noticeable. I still held my tail, ready to launch an Icy Wind as soon as one of them made the same move. To me it seemed as though they were a little more concerned about the young, accident-prone Zubat's behaviour. The Zubat was still flying erratically overhead, but I knew that it was still a threat to my health despite its small size and naivety.

"So how do you want to this, Smeargle?" the female Golbat hissed, baring her fangs at me. "You can make this easy for all of us and just stay still, or we can make it fun and have a battle."

"If it's a battle you want, then a battle I'll give you," I grinned confidently. "But when I win, you're going to tell me everything you know about the other two Smeargles that you saw."

"Not gonna happen, son!" the male replied, his wings filling with silver once more. It was obvious that he was the one who had used the Steel Wing on me earlier. I quickly shot out an Icy Wind from my tail, smothering the two Bat Pokemon in ice and snow. They let out two ear-splitting screeches between them, causing me to put my fingers in my ears.

"Momma! Poppa!" the Zubat wailed, before divebombing at me, although it seemed to be doing so unintentionally. I outstretched a Vine Whip, wrapping it around the smaller bat's body. I did not want to harm it, but I simply held it just above me. As much as it struggled and wailed, I would not release my grip of it. The two Golbat recovered from the blast of cold air and looked at me with a look of fear.

"Don't you dare harm him!" the female shrieked. I smiled, knowing that this was going to turn in my favour. Although the methods of which I was doing it seemed rather shallow… I tried not to think about it.

"Tell me what I want to know," I demanded. The Golbat raised their wings as a sign of surrender. I lowered the Zubat closer to the ground, but not letting go of him just yet.

"Alright, alright," the female bowed, signalling to her kit that the situation was under control. Despite this, he still whimpered and shivered with fright. "There were two. One was a lot more muscular than you. We challenged him to battle, but he refused and managed to escape. But there was a second one with him… this one was a girl Smeargle."

"And what happened to her?" I pressed.

"She was taken away by the B.Ds," the female Golbat spoke a little more calmly, not deterred by what had happened.

"The B.Ds?" I raised my eyebrow at this. "Who are they?"

"They call themselves The Boulder-Dashers," the male replied. "They're a group of Geodude who have taken over this here cave."

"So Psi was right," I muttered to myself.

"Psi?" the female suddenly pipped up. "You mean the Abra?"

"Yes," I nodded. "He is friends with the Natu and Xatu Colony."

"Then you are not with the Clan?" the male added. "Shoot, we're sorry. If we'd known that we wouldn't have attacked you none."

"Psi is a friend of ours also," the female replied. "We'll explain everything… but can you just let our son go?" indicating to Itchy, who had calmed down significantly now. Cautiously, I unravelled my vine from the young Zubat's waist, who quickly dropped down towards his parents. His mother caught him in her wings, cradling it gently. "Thank you," she said softly and genuinely. "Any friend of Psi is a friend of ours. My name is Molar and this is my mate, Nash."

"Nice to be meeting you," the male Golbat smiled, still baring its vicious fangs, but not in the same intimidating way he did before. "And this is our son, Itchy."

"Hi!" the Zubat smiled, apparently forgetting that I had threatened him earlier.

"A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Picasso." I greeted kindly. "So what about this girl Smeargle and these Boulder-Dasher characters?"

"She sure was pretty," Itchy giggled.

"Don't be cheeky, Itchy," his mother scolded him softly. "Besides, you don't have any eyes."

"But she was quite pretty," Nash grinned, earning a smack in the face with one of Molar's wings. He rubbed his face where she had hit him, giving her a saddened look, but soon turned back to me with a smile.

"They took her away somewhere. Don't know where exactly, but I know they dragged her into the ground as if it were quicksand."

"So that must have been what tried to grab me earlier," I realised. "Have you seen them?"

"'Fraid not," Nash shrugged. "That brutish Warhol Smeargle smashed through the blockade they made and hightailed his behind outta here!"

"Blockade, huh?" I frowned, walking past them and approaching the rocks that had caved in. The tip of my tail expanded into a large fist of some description, glowing white with power. I focused my energy on the blockade and slammed my fist/tail straight into the rocks. There were a lot of yells and moans as the punch decimated the wall. As I suspected, the rocks began to roll away, although a couple turned around and stared at me with their now open eyes. "Just as I thought. They're all Geodude." I grinned.

"What gives?" one of the Geodude groaned, before locking eyes with me. "Oh… you back for more, Smeargle? Bring it on!"

"I'm not the same Smeargle you met before, but you'd best tell me what you've done with the female Smeargle." I warned, blowing another Icy Wind from my tail at the Geodude. Even more fled, but a couple remained.

"We're not telling you squat, Smeargle!" another Geodude grumbled. I let out another sigh, sliding my eyes to the side of my head to alert the Golbat.

"This could get ugly. You might want to shield the young one's eyes," I informed them. Both the Golbat gave me an exasperating look. Then I realised what I had said… "Oh right… sorry. He doesn't have any…" I even received bizarre looks from the remaining Geodude. "Oh, forget it," I sighed, before firing a Vine Whip at the Geodude, lashing them violently. They let out groans of pain, before rolling away in defeat.

"Nice work there, son," Nash complimented me.

"Thanks," I replied with a satisfied grin. "But I've got a question for you. How come you three are still here? I'd have thought the Geodude would have tried to get rid of you."

"We just tend to stay out of the way of them," Molar informed me. "They've tried to attack us a few times, but we just confuse them with Confuse Ray and they just seem to forget about us.

"Don't you be worryin' 'bout us," Nash chuckled. "We can hold our own against these guys." All of a sudden, something burst out from the ground beneath me. The Golbat both quickly took flight out of harms way. Several arms had come up from the ground and had began to drag me downward.

"Picasso!" Itchy cried in horror, as the arms pulled me further and further into the ground.

"Hold on, son!" Nash cried, swooping down and latching his feet around my free arm and attempting to pull me back up, but to little avail. Molar attempted to help as well, but it was futile. Everything went black as my head disappeared under the ground. I could feel my skin ripping against hardened rock, before suddenly beginning to fall. I smacked the ground with a heavy thud. I grunted for a moment, slowly pushing myself back up to my feet. I looked around… there were Geodude all around me. Some on the floor, some were somehow floating in mid air. I brandished my tail once again, but I knew there was no way I could fend off all of these Geodude. I could not even begin to count how many had surrounded me.

"Sweet mother of Arceus!" I heard a faint voice gasp from behind me. "Picasso!" I quickly turned around to see a familiar face that was all but forgotten. It was a female Smeargle with a recognisable petal skirt and necklace. My eyes widened at the Smeargle, who was being restrained by four Geodude, each one having a firm hold of her arms and legs to prevent her escape. A fifth had a hold of her tail to stop any form of attack.

"Easel!" I gasped, staring deep into the eyes of my former mate, before behind struck hard from behind. I let out a prolonged cry of pain, falling to the ground. I could hear the Geodude laughing at me as I was struck again while I was down, the pain almost unbearable. "Leave him alone!" I heard Easel cry out, to which more Geodude laughed maniacally.

"As if!" one solitary Geodude replied cockily. "I'm having a totally radical time! So just chill! I'll deal with you later." I rolled onto my back to see the owner of the voice. It was another Geodude. Unlike the others, however, he wore a pair of human sunglasses. This was unusual considering how dark it was in this chamber, despite the torches similar to the ones in the lair of Nash and Molar. I reached for my tail, but the Geodude with the sunglasses literally snatched it out of my hand and yanked me into the air, before throwing me dismissively to the ground. The impact was more ferocious than when I first fell into the chamber. "Don't try no funny business," the Geodude warned. "You ain't facing any old Geodude. You're facing Dude!"

"The Rude, Crude Geodude!" his underlings chanted, before cheering out loud. The Rock Pokemon glared at me with a wicked grin, bearing a set of gleaming white teeth as he did so…

"Oh, man…" I groaned, preparing to face off against the Rock Type.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Duel With Dude

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 8: DUEL WITH DUDE**

The barbaric jeers of the many Geodude echoed throughout the chamber at a high volume. My face was now in the dirt, so I could not see what was happening although I could feel a hand pressing heavily against the back of my head. Despite struggling to get free, it was hopeless. I couldn't even use my Vine Whip as the Geodude wearing the sunglasses had managed to secure it in a safe position to stop my attacks from connecting. I considered using the same tactic I did when I thought Nash and Molar were trying to threaten me by wrapping a Vine Whip around it. But considering how many Geodude were present, my only chance would be Icy Wind. It would be better to stun a whole load of Pokemon rather than just the one.

"Hey man, put up your dukes and fight," Dude laughed cockily once again, shoving my face even deeper into the dirt as I flailed to try and free myself. "Check it out, guys. He's like a Wurmple on a hook!" he mocked, causing the other Geodude to laugh along with him. I let out a growl, trying to think of how I might be able to get Dude off of me. That way I could truly begin battling. I began to focus all my strength into the very tip of my tail, which I could feel swell with power. A moment later, I managed to break Dude's grip and punch him in the side, knocking him off of me. With my opportunity seized, I scrambled to my feet and waving my tail in his direction. The tip of my tail diminished in size as I began to concentrate on an Icy Wind, unsure whether to attack Dude only, or the Geodude that had hold of Easel, who was wimpering slightly as she watched the battle unfold.

"This is between you and me," I growled to the Rock Type Pokemon. "Let the girl go."

"Whoa, man," Dude exclaimed, raising both hands into the air. "Who died and made you boss, huh? That's not cool. And besides, you're in no position to be making demands."

"I said let her go," I threatened, readily aiming my tail right at the Geodude. "Do I need to make myself any more clear?" Dude simply grinned at me, once again brandishing his perfectly white teeth.

"This is going to be killer! Quite literally," he chuckled, thrusting his hand into the ground and ripping a large rock from beneath the surface, before throwing it straight at me with considerable force. The large rock struck me dead on in the chest, winding me as it knocked me to the ground once again. Dude smirked at me once again, before tucking its arms in and spinning rapidly. It floated down to the ground and accelerated at high speed right at me. I quickly shot an Icy Wind from my tail, covering Dude. But the attack didn't stop it as the Rollout attack connected, sending me to the floor once again. Instead of stopping, the Geodude swerved sharply back around before heading right back for me again.

"Look out!" Easel cried desperately. I didn't know what to do, but dove to one side. The Geodude missed me by mere inches. A rush of air breezed passed me along with the Rock Type. Finally, it uncurled itself before floating a couple of feet into the air. His comrades were cheering his every move, which he ate up by flexing and posing for them for just a moment. This was my best chance to unleash an attack. I lashed a Vine Whip towards the floating boulder, wrapping it around its circular body and slamming it hard into the ground. There were a few gasps from the other Geodude, some of which had tried to move forward and intervene but fortunately they refrained from doing so.

"Man," Dude puffed, wiping his forehead. "You're a lot more fun than the other Smeargles. I don't tend to break so much as a sweat. You're pretty cool," he complimented. "But we ain't done yet. Time to end this." With that, he threw his arms up in the air. To my shock, four large block-shaped rock formations burst out from the ground, surrounding me in an extremely enclosed space. Another rock covered the top of the Rock Tomb, encasing me fully inside. The rocks began to squeeze together, crushing my arms. I felt extremely weak, but then suddenly had an idea. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my emotions and my energy. All sounds from the outside of my tomb were gone… but what I expected to happen did not come. My eyes shot open again suddenly. What was happening? Why didn't it work?

"Picasso!" I heard a voice call to me. "Break out of the Rock Tomb! I can't move it by myself." Despite the confined space, I was able to expand the tip of my tail into another balling fist and punched one of the rocks. I could use the Focus Punch as effectively as I would have liked as I couldn't get much of a swing. Nonetheless, one side of the tomb crumbled into pieces. A paw grabbed me and whisked me out before the Rock Tomb collapsed. "Sweet Arceus, I'm so glad you are safe!" Easel cried, wrapping her arms around me. I was a little confused… what was going on?

"I'm glad you're safe too," I smiled, resting my head on Easel's shoulder before ending the embrace. "What happened to the Geodude?" I asked. Easel replied by giggling and pointing around. They were all passed out on the floor, making very unusual noises. Had Easel defeated ALL these Geodude by herself? "How on earth did you do that?" I gasped, walking over to Dude, who was curled up like the rest.

"I sang them a little lullaby," she giggled sweetly, grabbing my paw. "We can catch up later. For now we need to get away before they wake up. Any thoughts?" I took a moment to think, before looking at the cute female Smeargle and nodding.

"When they captured you, did they drag you through the ceiling?" I asked, looking up towards the soft surface of the ceiling. Easel replied with a hum whilst nodding. "Hold on tight, we're going out the same way we came in," I smiled, extending a Vine Whip up towards the ceiling. As I suspected, the earth was very brittle. It was like digging through sand. I managed to get a firm grip on something in the ceiling, which I prayed was not another Geodude. I attempted to reel us both back up, but I dropped to one knee in exhaustion. "It's no good, I don't have enough strength with my Vine Whip stretched so far," I stated. Easel looked at me, before picking up her tail. A small pink orb formed at the tip of it, the orb then took an egg-like shape before floating over to me and merging with my body. I suddenly began to feel much lighter… as if my health was returning to me. It was the same sensation as when I had eaten the Sitrus Berry earlier on. "Wow… I suddenly feel a lot better," I exclaimed, looking over to Easel, who now looked incredibly weak. "Easel! What's going on?" I almost cried in sincere concern.

"Don't worry about me," Easel smiled. "I just used Softboiled. I've lent you some of my strength to get us out of here. I can heal myself once we are out of harms way." Easel then wrapped her arms around me. "Come on, they'll awaken any minute." With that, I began to reel us both up towards the ceiling, just as some of the Geodude started to stir. I hastened our retreat, clearing some sand from the ceiling out of the way. I eventually reached the point where my Vine Whip had attached to something… a small blue leg of some sort. We quickly popped out of the ground, landing on the solid surface. This cave sure was strange, but I forgot about that as I was greeted by the gaping mouths of Nash and Molar.

"Picasso! You're not hurt!" Molar smiled with relief.

"Not right now, but we need to get out of here and quick!" I informed the Golbat.

"If they try followin' you, we'll stall 'em," Nash grinned. "You'd better get goin'."

"Be careful!" Itchy pipped up from above, just about maintaining flight.

"Thanks!" I waved as we headed through the entrance to the corridor which I had entered from once before. It quickly darkened, so we had to take tremendous care whilst moving at the fastest possible speed. Easel had still not recovered fully since using Softboiled to heal me but was able to keep up with my pace. I could then see a glimmer of moonlight as we swept round a long curve in the cave's passageway. We were just a couple of hundred yards away, when something burst from the ground just in front of us. We skidded to a halt on the slippery cave floor as the Geodude obstructed our progression.

"Trying to run away?" Dude sneered. "That is so not cool. You're not going anywhere!"

"Leave us alone!" Easel cried. "What purpose do you have of holding us here?"

"That's none of your concern," Dude replied with a huff. "The fact of the matter is you're here to stay, man. So what's it going to be? Either I knock you both spark out or you come along mellow."

"Bring it," I growled, shooting an Icy Wind directly down the remainder of the cavern. The Geodude curled up and barrelled towards the both of us with a Rollout. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding white light from behind us. Easel and I both turned around in distraction. Something grabbed us by our arms, before another flash of white light dazzled us. When the light faded, the scene was entirely different. We were back at the Elder's Tree…

"Wh…What just happened?" Easel asked with a puzzled look.

"I was informed that you were in need of assistance," replied the Abra from before. "I knew the information that I had received from my friends was plausible. Now it's a confirmed fact." I sent my best wishes to Nash, Molar and Itchy as it was pretty obvious that they were the friends he mentioned of.

"Thank you, Psi," I smiled gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Psi replied with another yawn. "I suggest you get sleep. It's been a trying day already."

"Fine by me," I smiled. "What about you, Easel?" I asked softly, looking over to the stunning female Smeargle, who blushed slightly.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she enquired. "I don't want to go back to Warhol."

"Normally I'd say yes, but I am a guest here myself and it would not be fair to my host," I answered with a sad tone.

"You need not to worry," a telepathic voice said to me. "Your guest is welcome. I sense that she can be fully trusted."

"Thank you, Willow," I bowed appreciative of the Xatu's lenience.

"Who are you talking to?" Easel frowned in confusion. I shook my head at her to tell her to never mind. She shrugged it off, moving towards the base of the willow tree where my bed of leaves was still in disarray from the tussle with Venus. We both moved over to where my bed once was and both sat down, propping our backs against the trunk of the tree. "Allow me," she smiled, before taking a deep breath. "Twinkle, twinkle little Staryu, how I wonder just what are you…" she sang. I felt my eyes become rather heavy, her Sing sending me off into a deep, refreshing sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Explainations

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 9: EXPLAINATIONS**

The effects of Easel's lullaby seemed to pass far too soon, yet the comfort and freshness that I felt as a result was something that I had not experienced for a long time. In fact I think that the last time I slept this well was the last time that I had her by my side. But that was such a long time ago. Perhaps it was the comfort of her presence… or possibly the fact that my feelings for her had already begun to redevelop. I didn't want to think about it. Instead, I began the new day with a long stretch and a yawn. Slowly my eyes opened to see straight away the eager face of my former mate. She had a sweet smile on her face, which in turn caused one to appear on my own.

"Good morning," she whispered, happy to see that I had finally awoken. She stared at me endearingly, not even blinking. Normally, I would be quite disturbed by someone to stare at me but I did not have this issue with Easel's continuous look. "How are you today?" she asked faithfully.

"Good, thanks," I bobbed my head softly. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Easel replied. "Still a little bit shaken, but I'll live." She then moved away from me for just a moment, turning around to pick up something from the ground. She produced two apples in front of me, before walking back over and picking something else up from the ground. It was a bottle of some description used by humans and it had been filled with water. There was a small red cap on the top of the bottle, which Easel opened using her tail. "Here. This will help wake you up a bit more," she serenely whispered. I smiled with thanks, flicking the cap from the top of the bottle and placing my lips around the mouth of the bottle. The water was crisp and cool. Exactly what I needed. I then took a large bite into the apple, which tasted perfectly ripe and juicy. Within sheer seconds, all that remained was the core and an empty plastic bottle. Easel giggled to herself as she watched my display of gluttony.

"What?" I shrugged in question, still with a mouthful of apple. Easel simply turned her giggle into a fawning sigh, before sitting herself back down next to me.

"It's just really nice to see you again," Easel beamed. "You could say that I feel a lot safer now that you are here."

"What do you mean?" I asked, swallowing the remainder of apple I still had swirling around the corners of my mouth. Easel let out a more disheartened sigh than she had just now, then she looked up towards the branches of the trees, although focusing really on nothing at all.

"Things have changed since you were defeated by Vinci," Easel spoke quietly and timidly. "It was hard enough for us to adapt to life with a new leader. But when Warhol took control, everything took a turn for the worse." She then took a bite out of her own apple, quickly swallowing it. "The effects of his takeover were swift, yet destructive. He refused to allow the Natu and Xatu Colony anywhere in his territory, despite the fact we had worked closely in the past. He would then attack random male members of the Clan simply so he could gain more fighting experience."

"That's out of order," I snarled to myself, balling my paw into a fist. Easel shook her head at me, looking a little more upset than before.

"That's not the worst part," she said sadly. "For the last eight months or so, he has been trying to find a suitable mate to raise a kit with. But none of the females wanted anything to do with him… so instead… he'd…" she quickly cut off, a tear rolling down the side of her face. I nodded, knowing full well what sick deed he must have done. Easel leaned into my shoulder, sobbing and weeping quietly. I placed a paw on her shoulder in comfort, but I knew that it would take a lot more for her to fully recover from Warhol's torment.

"That's why I saw you being dragged into the cave," I sighed in despair. It was almost as though I shared the pain that she was suffering, although not so much that I cried myself.

"When the Geodude caved us in, he simply batted them aside and fled. He didn't even think twice about looking back," she wept. "He left me for dead in there. I would have never got out if not for you."

"Why didn't you just use Sing to begin with?" I asked caringly. "It would have saved you a lot of hassle."

"They dragged me into their chamber before I had a chance," Easel replied, wiping some tears from her eyes. "And there was no point using it if I didn't have an escape plan. And when I saw you use Vine Whip against the Geodude with the sunglasses, I figured that might help get us out of there. But I guess you had the same idea as I did," she smiled, still sniffling slightly.

"Have you had trouble with the Geodude before?" I asked, now a little concerned.

"There've been some loitering around, but have only threatened us verbally," she answered. "But they only do it when Warhol isn't around. I guess they're just as scared of him as the rest of us are." We both fell silent for a moment. Easel resumed eating the apple she had yet to finish and I took a moment just to think to myself. But before I could dwell deeper into any sort of thought, two figures swooped from above to the ground a few feet from us. I smiled upon seeing the two familiar faces.

"How are you feeling today, Nate?" I asked politely.

"Much better thanks," Nate nodded, spreading his formerly injured wing slightly. "My wing still hurts a little, but I'm sure it will heal in no time at all."

"Seems like it was the Geodude that attacked you," I stated. "Psi was right. There are a group of rebellious Geodude inside that cave. They assaulted Easel and me, but we managed to get away relatively unscathed."

"So that's what it was, huh?" Nate frowned. "Hollow said to me that he saw a whole load of them gathering around the cliff area. I don't know what to make of it."

"I couldn't hear their exact words," Hollow spoke with a hint of anxiety. "But they were disappearing into the cliff, possibly another hidden entrance to the Union Cave."

"Does anyone else get the feeling that this could be bad news," Easel asked, a little concerned.

"I'm sorry… who are you?" Hollow asked the female Smeargle, tilting his head in the same way that Nate usually does.

"This is Easel," I introduced. "She's… an old friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you," Easel stood up and curtsied in her Sunflora Petal skirt. Hollow bowed respectfully.

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am," Hollow hooted politely.

"I remember you!" Nate suddenly pipped up. "You were Picasso's mate when he was leader before."

"Nate!" I groaned with a slightly louder voice than usual.

"Oh… sorry," he gasped, covering his beak with his uninjured wing.

"No need to apologise," Easel giggled. "I remember you too, Nate. I can't believe you've evolved. I could never picture it,"

"What's that meant to mean?" Nate asked, tilting his head once again. This motion was really starting to get old now, but still…

"Nothing," Easel replied. "It's just I always thought you'd just stay as a Natu. You know, you used to hop and skip all over the place. You were so energetic it was as though you would never stop."

"A lot can happen in the space of two years," Hollow tooted in. "You know that for a fact, Picasso." I nodded my head in agreement. A lot HAD happened in two years, but it would take just one battle to change it all. Warhol had done so much damage not just to the Clan, but also the entire population of this secluded stretch of land. He had done some things that were totally unforgivable, some made me want to fight him right now. But I kept my cool. I knew the time would soon come.

"Hollow. Status report," Willow's voice wafted through the air in the same telepathic way as usual. Even Easel seemed to hear it. Eventually, the Elder Xatu lowered itself down onto the grass with its Psychic powers, once again not using its wings to control its descent. Easel let out a small, crept-out whine.

"Several Geodude are massing on the cliffside," the Noctowl explained. "They appear to be using a hidden entrance into Union Cave."

"I see," Willow hummed. "I apologise for doing so, but I have read the minds of Picasso and Easel to attain knowledge of this."

"It's alright," I smiled. "I'm sure what you have seen provides some benefit."

"Beneficial in regards to what we are dealing with," Willow spoke seriously. "A group of Geodude that call themselves The Boulder-Dashers are congregating, having transferred here from the Kanto region. Psi has already told me what they are capable of and thanks to you two, I now know as fact due to your memories that I have read. Unfortunately, I am unaware of their intentions or motives."

"They appear to be lead by the one called Dude," Easel said in an attempt to help.

"I believe that he is of high ranking, but I highly doubt he is the leader," Willow retorted. "Although he certainly isn't be taken lightly. I understand that he has a high support base and is able to boss around other Geodude without question."

"What about the Zubat and Golbat that live in the cave? Would they be considered a part of their group?" Hollow frowned.

"Psi is friends with a couple of Golbat in the cave, and they seemed nice enough," I declared, remembering how Nash, Itchy and Molar had at least attempted to help whilst we were escaping from the Geodude before.

"Correct. They would possibly only threaten us if we were to enter the cave and leave ourselves vulnerable," Willow agreed. "They would feed on other such Pokemon that would be foolish enough to head into their domain unprepared for such an encounter, such as Rattata or Wooper."

"We need to set our priorities in regards to threats," Hollow exclaimed. "Frankly, I don't believe that the Geodude will be a danger to us providing we do not approach the cave or cliff face. Warhol's attacks are useless against us, unless we have to Roost on the ground. And then there's that Carnvine…"

"It's not just a case of what endangers your Colony," I shouted. "What about the Clan?"

"The Clan cannot be trusted whilst under Warhol's leadership," Hollow hooted back at me. I snarled and got up to my feet.

"It's his fault that the Clan is in such disarray, but that doesn't mean that the other Smeargles share his views and opinions," I argued back, irate that Hollow was be so nonchalant to my kind.

"Enough!" Willow boomed, using her beak to project her voice this time. We both fell silent and everyone glared at the Elder Xatu. "It seems to me as though we need to resolve the social bond between the Colony and the Smeargle Clan. However, that is currently impossibly due to the decisions of the current leader. As stated once before, the only chance we have of reuniting forces is by having Picasso defeat Warhol and reclaim his former leadership,"

"So what you're saying then is that it's all down to me?" I frowned for a moment, before cracking a confident smile. "I'll need some time to prepare…"

"Don't you worry, buddy," Nate smiled, hopping over to my side. "We'll help you." I bowed appreciatively to my young Xatu friend, before looking over to Easel.

"I don't want to return to Warhol's agenda," Easel said to me sincerely. "Even if you are defeated, I want to stay with you. You were the only one that truly understood how I felt…" I smiled and nodded, before looking over to Hollow. He kept a stern and almost rejecting look at me, before letting out a sigh and turning to face me fully.

"We should begin," Hollow spoke quietly before moving further away from the base of the tree and into a more open area, to which Nate, Easel, Willow and I followed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Confrontations

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 10: CONFRONTATIONS**

Hollow had selected a wide patch of grass that still lay beneath the cover of the willow trees long, draping branches. A couple of Natu skipped away as the Noctowl waved its wings to usher them to another spot. Easel stayed right by my side the whole time, practically walking as my shadow, whilst Nate landed in the region between Hollow and myself. Willow stayed further back, staying quite still. She appeared to be watching over the Natu chicks more than to what was about to happen here. Hollow beckoned for me to approach him, which I did. I made sure Easel remained where she was for the moment.

"Now then…" Hollow said with a small sneer. "What we first need to establish is an effective move set for you to face Warhol with. If I recall, you currently know Vine Whip, Icy Wind, Focus Punch… and Splash," he finished with a slight chuckle, earning a growl from me. "It is absolutely vital for you to Sketch a different move to replace Splash. It will do nothing for you in battle other than make you look a fool."

"I hope you're going somewhere with this," I scowled a little bit more.

"I assure you, I am," Hollow hooted in response, still giving me that same rejecting stare from before. "Your best bet is to attain a move that will allow you enough time for it to strike without it being struck first."

"How about a move that causes confusion?" I suggested. Hollow rejected the idea by shaking his head.

"Unfortunately, that will not work," he answered. "Warhol has the Own Tempo ability, which I'm sure you know prevents one from becoming Confused."

"So then… why did I get confused when I accidentally learned Splash?" I asked. "Shouldn't I have been unaffected as well?"

"You have a different ability, called Technician," Hollow explained further. "It will boost the power of generally weaker moves, but not strong ones."

"So then… what else can I do?" I scowled, annoyed by this revelation.

"I suggest that once you forget how to use Splash, you copy my Hypnosis technique. This should allow you to fully utilise the power of your Focus Punch several times," he explained. "This tactic seems like it would work better than any other."

"There is one small thing…" I cut him off quickly. "Yesterday, I tried to use Rest… I Sketched it from a Snorlax about a month ago, but I tried to use it yesterday and it didn't work…"

"Perhaps you don't realise that Pokemon can only remember up to four moves at once," the Noctowl answered. "Perhaps in your confusion you Sketched Splash on top of Rest, thus completely erasing the memory of how to execute the move from your mind."

"Damn…" I scowled to myself in frustration.

"Funny you said that," Hollow stated. "I was fairly sure you said you knew a healing move, but when you told me your move set I knew something was a little strange."

"Yes, alright," I growled once again, growing more annoyed with the situation. "Rest would have been useful to keep…"

"I know how to use Rest…" Easel murmured from behind. I turned around to face her. She looked rather coy as I did so. For some reason, I just couldn't take my eyes off her just because she said that.

"Really?" I gasped. "What other moves do you know?"

"Well… I know Softboiled, Sing and Refresh right now as well," Easel answered. "I learnt them to help heal my wounds if Warhol or anything else harmed me. I figured it would be quite useful, since I don't like fighting anyway. I'm a bit of a pacifist."

"Some things never change, do they?" I chuckled a little.

"Ahem," the Noctowl coughed, which made me revert my attention back to him. "I don't think that Rest will be a suitable move to use against Warhol. I mean his Fighting Type moves will inflict heavy damage on a Normal Type such as yourself, which is possibly one of the reasons why no other Smeargle has defeated him. If you are using Rest, he will still inflict huge damage on you while you slumber, despite the fact your health will be slowly regaining. In fact, it would go down quicker than it would be restored. I highly suggest you stick with learning Hypnosis to ensure your victory.

"You know, we could have Psi collect a Chesto Berry for Picasso to hold in battle," Nate cawed. "It will allow Picasso to regain health and then wake up straight away!"

"That's a great idea," Easel jumped out and down, clapping excitedly.

"Hmph," Hollow grunted. "Although it IS a good idea, I still say that Hypnosis is the best way to go. I mean once you've eaten that Chesto Berry, it's done. If you need to Rest again, you'd be taken out in the same way as I just mentioned. Whereas if Warhol wakes up, you can just use Hypnosis again to put him back to sleep." I took a moment to contemplate my options. "It's the only way," Hollow pressured.

"Picasso needs to make his own decision, Hollow," Willow stated from behind us. "He needs to decide which move would suit him the most. He may even wish to use a completely different tactic."

"Why not just Sketch one of Warhol's moves in battle?" Nate proposed. "I mean, if you use his own moves against him, it will surely leave him well and truly stunned."

"Another good suggestion," Willow complimented monotonously. "However, before you make any sort of decision there is something that you should bear in mind."

"What's that?" Easel asked the Elder Xatu.

"Picasso may still not yet remember how to use Sketch," Willow informed. "Picasso, do you have any recollection of the move?"

"It's pressing at the back of my mind," I began. "But I just don't quite know how to use it."

"Well, I have an idea," she softly spoke. "Try and completely blank from your mind how to use Splash and focus on remembering how you used Sketch before. This will not happen in mere minutes, it may take a day or two."

"Perhaps it will come to you in a battle," Easel assumed aloud with a confident voice. "I remembered how to use Sketch again whilst defending myself from Warhol and learnt Refresh from an Azurill."

"That's a good point you have there," Nate pipped up once more. "You should do some training for a couple of days until Sketch comes to you. I mean, Warhol said that you'd do battle in seven days…"

"Six now," I corrected him.

"So then you have six days to learn Sketch again. And to be honest, it shouldn't take you that long," he ended with a smile.

"Wise words, young Xatu," his Elder smiled impressed. "We need not hasten Picasso's development. Six days should be more than enough time to prepare not only your moveset, but your tactics as well." With that, several Natu hopped over to where Willow was stood, chirping loudly. It was as if they had been startled by something. "We have company," Willow whispered telepathically. "Brace yourselves." With that, we saw a figure appear through the leaf curtain on the opposite side of the clearing. It was the familiar, muscular figure of the tyrannical Warhol. He was grunting angrily, pacing towards us with large strides. Willow suddenly vanished, along with several of the Natu in tow. They had teleported to the safety of the thicker branches of the tree. Warhol stopped just inches away from Easel, who moved towards me and sought refuge behind my back. Nate and Hollow both seemed uneasy, but remained by my side.

"I thought as much," Warhol snarled with rage. "The Green Furred Freak, reduced to kidnapping members of MY Clan." I hid my frustration well, looking unintimidated by the much larger Smeargle. I hated it when others tried to mock me because of my alternately coloured fur. But I knew how unique I was and that was all the inspiration I needed to stop myself going wild at Warhol. That and the fact that it was not the right time to fight… at least not for another six days or so. "Easel, you are to return to the Clan instantly."

"I…I…I'm n-not coming back," Easel stammered. Warhol's eyes widened at this.

"What did you say?" he growled, taking an aggressive pace closer.

"You heard what she said," I said in a casual voice, hiding my anger yet again. "The way you have treated her and the rest of the Clan is deplorable."

"Who are you to tell me how I should and should not lead my Clan?" Warhol sneered. "They live by my rules. What I say goes. Simple as that. So either you get out of my face, or I disfigure yours." I looked at him, feigning an unimpressed look when in fact I was actually a little worried. Not for my sake, but for Easel's.

"Tell you what," I grinned. "How about we settle this right now?" Nate, Hollow and Easel all let out shocked gasps at my challenge. "You win, I'll leave right away and you keep Easel in the Clan. If I win, I become Leader of the Clan." Warhol paused, equally as stunned as the others by this proposal. He then stopped, before letting out a sly chuckle out loud.

"You've got a lot of guts for such a pathetic weakling," Warhol chuckled. "But do you really think you stand a chance against me? I'd beat you quicker than a Rapidash can run a hundred yards."

"You're not answering me," I replied, still upholding my casual stance. "We settle this now. Yes or no?" Warhol snarled, prolonging his answer once more.

"I have no reason to fight you now," Warhol grinned. "If your little girlfriend there wants to stay with you, then fine. It's her loss."

"I doubt that," Easel whimpered courageously from behind me, stepping out to confront him in a more threatening manner.

"How dare you betray me," he growled to Easel. "You were to help me continue my legacy as the most powerful Smeargle who has ever lived. But you denied me. Even with force, you have not produced an Egg…"

"You disgust me," I snarled at him, breaking my false informal guise. "You merely see her as the one who you can have a kit for your own selfish reasons. A kit should be brought into this world with love, not for your own sick reasons."

"Love?" Warhol laughed. "You think that's what it's all about? You really are pathetic. Only the strongest survive. That's why I am undefeated and do whatever I want. And you're certainly not going to change my mind with that load of bull!" I took a threatening pace towards the much larger Smeargle, moving right up close to him.

"I swear to Arceus, if you don't get out of here now I will break every bone in your body," I threatened. "And don't think I won't, neither."

"And what about your precious Smeargle Code, huh?" Warhol taunted, unfazed by my menace. "You know full well that you can't lay a paw on me until sanctioned in a Leadership Battle." I let out a frustrated scowl, causing Warhol to laugh. "You're weak because you play by the rules. Whereas I MAKE the rules around here."

"You aren't in your own territory," Nate protested. "This is OUR home and you are not welcome here."

"Quiet, Pidgey!" Warhol snapped insultingly. "Unless you want to see first hand what I can do."

"We know that you only use Fighting Type moves," Nate growled. "And you know full well that they hardly do a thing to us Flying Types."

"Is that right?" Warhol grinned. "I guess I should prove you wrong." With that, Warhol darted forward, the tip of his tail glowing as he balled his paw into a fist. I could see strange yellow sparks shoot from it, before lunging at Nate and punching him in the torso, burying the fist as far as he could.

"Nate!" I cried, as Warhol's ThunderPunch instantly knocked out the young Xatu…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Without Pity

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 11: WITHOUT PITY**

The shriek that came from Nate as the ThunderPunch connected was horrific. Even the Natu chicks that had remained safe in the branches of the old willow tree were frantically chirping in distress, despite Willow's attempts to calm them down. Warhol stood triumphantly over the limp body of the young Xatu, glaring at it remorselessly. Hollow wisely took a couple of steps away from the megalomaniacal Smeargle, who then turned his attention to Easel and I.

"Y-You…you monster!" Easel stammered, wailing in abhorrence. "How could you do that to him?" Warhol once again let out a sinister, merciless chuckle in response, but said no words at all. With concern, I ran past Warhol to tend to Nate. Warhol stared at my every move through the corners of his eyes. Easel quickly attempted to follow suit, but Warhol blocked her off. I noticed this, before giving a small nod to Hollow indicating to take care of Nate. Hollow agreed with a nod of his own, as I rushed back to Easel's side, who had now been grabbed by the arm. "Let go off me," she pleaded, thrashing her arm around in an attempt to escape the Leader's clutches to no avail. "Please, I'm begging you," she cried, frightened for her life.

"You dare betray me and then beg for mercy?" Warhol grinned sadistically. "There is nothing stopping me from driving your skull into oblivion. Not that anything stopped me from doing so before…"

"Times change," I growled slightly from behind, grabbing hold of my tail and bracing myself to attack. Warhol turned, spinning Easel in front of him and holding her like a shield. "How about that wager?" I smiled confidently. "You seem quite eager for her to be with you."

"Silence!" Warhol hissed, wrapping his muscular arm around Easel's neck securely. "She is a member of my Clan, whether she likes it or not."

"I've made up my mind," Easel choked slightly, looking incredibly scared. "Please, let me go."

"You have no choice in the matter," he boomed, causing Easel to wince with fear. "I have a lot of plans for us… so, you're coming with me right now."

"She said let her go," I warned, taking an unworried step towards Warhol and Easel. Warhol simply smirked at me, stepping backwards whilst almost dragging Easel with him. "You know what, I will feel so much better when I have beaten you. You're a coward and a disgrace to Smeargle the world over." With that, Warhol stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening infuriated. He shoved Easel down to the ground with total disrespect for her, before striding towards me with a balled fist.

"I accept your challenge, you worthless piece of garbage," Warhol snarled, readying an attack, but to my surprise Willow lowered herself in between Warhol and I. She stared at the muscular Smeargle, then at me.

"I do mean to intrude," she said telepathically to the both of us. "But if you would not mind taking your confrontation to beyond the sanctuary of the willow tree, I would be most grateful." Warhol simply glared at her, as if he thought she was joking. "I am not asking you, I'm telling you," she added, having read both our thoughts it would seem. Warhol smiled evilly, before withdrawing his fist back, charging it with an electrical current, before swinging it towards Willow, but suddenly he stopped and winced. A strange blue energy field covered the muscular Smeargle instantly, before he suddenly shot backwards and skidded along the ground. I quickly ran past the Xatu to observe what she had done. It was at that point I noticed her eyes were filled by a bright blue light. "Need I explain myself further?" she asked calmly, releasing her Psychic hold from Warhol. He got back up to his feet quickly and growled angrily.

"Interferance in a leadership battle results in instant disqualification," Warhol snarled. "That means that I am victorious."

"Don't be absurd," I scowled. "We hadn't even started. You merely stated you accepted my challenge, but made no direction for us to begin. You know that I am right." I stared at the other Smeargle for a moment, before he suddenly chuckled to my surprise.

"Very well," he grinned. "Then we shall settle this tomorrow. We shall battle in the clearing, within my territory once the sun begins to set. I guarantee you, it will be the only time you ever step foot in it."

"Correct," I grinned. "Because when I'm through, it will be MY territory." Warhol let out a snarl, as I displayed an untroubled, confident expression. Willow too stared at him meaningfully.

"Now that the terms are set, I advise you leave," she said sternly. Warhol did not break eye contact for a few more moments, before growling in frustration. He then looked at Easel, who was still confined to the ground.

"Tomorrow, this will all be over," he said menacingly. "Once I dispose of your pathetic excuse of a friend, we will start anew." He then glared over at me. "You'd better start praying to Arceus… because I will not hold back."

"Nor will I," I grinned casually, earning another scowl from the easily agitated Warhol. Eventually, he took his leave much to everyone's relief. Willow returned to the sanctity of the tree, amongst its branches the Natu chicks were still chirping, but seemed a little calmer than when Warhol first appeared. Easel quickly got up and ran over to me. By now, I had moved to where Nate had been struck to find that he was now back on his feet. However, he was hanging his head and his eyes were tightly shut. Strangely, several large white feathers were floating in a circle around his body mystically. I went to speak, but Hollow raised a wing slowly to silence me before I even said a word. A few seconds later, the feathers seemed to reattach themselves to Nate, who opened his eyes and raised his head, looking completely refreshed.

"Worked like a charm!" he pipped up happily. "Are you alright, buddy?" he asked, looking cheerful as ever.

"Uh… yeah," I replied, a little dumbstruck by Nate's happy behaviour considering what he has been through. "Are you?"

"I am now!" he replied cheerfully.

"H-How are you physically able to stand!?" Easel stammered, even more confused than I was.

"Simple, I used Roost!" he chirped. "It's a healing move for Flying Types. It also reduces the power of super effective attacks while in effect."

"That's partially right," Hollow intervened. "It lowers the power of moves that are strong against Flying Types only for the duration of the Roost itself."

"I get it, so if something used an electric attack while you used Roost, it wouldn't do as much damage," Easel realised.

"That's correct," Hollow hooted. "But as wonderful as it is for Nate to have learnt such a move, my prime concern is how Warhol acquired the move ThunderPunch… and why would he acquire it rather than a stronger fighting move?"

"I know the reasoning," Willow's voice softly cast over through telepathy. "Warhol gained the move outside of the area recently. The reason is so that he has an effective move to use against the Colony itself. It appears he truly seeks to destroy us."

"I'm guessing you read his mind to acquire such information," I nodded, knowing full well her answer would confirm, but continued to speak before I was told. "I don't suppose you picked up any other information did you?"

"In fact, I did," Willow's voice replied positively. "His current moveset consists of ThunderPunch, Brick Break, Close Combat and Focus Punch. Obviously, Fighting Type moves do super effective damage to Normal Types, which is an offensive and powerful strategy to use when battling for leadership of a Clan."

"I understand that," I nodded. "I also understand how Warhol came into power. I mean did you see how perfectly he executed that ThunderPunch. No disrespect, Nate."

"None taken," the young Xatu chirped happily, trying to gain a little bit more movement from his injured wing that the Geodude had caused before. "What gets me is if he was so into using Fighting Type moves, then why learn an electrical move like ThunderPunch? I know it's a physical contact move, but… it just seems a little bit out of place. Do you know what I'm getting at, here?"

"Again, I can explain," Willow voice replied. "Upon reading deep into his thoughts, I have discovered exactly what he has planned." There was a deafly silence, as every single one of us listened with great concern. I could tell just by the slightest drop of the tone of her voice that what was coming wasn't going to be good news. "Warhol wishes to expand his territory to prove himself more dominant."

"Expand?" Nate asked, tilting his head in the usual fashion. "What does he have to prove to the Clan if not one of them respects him?"

"Perhaps that is the reason to do so, to earn respect," Willow stated. "Either way, I believe that he plans to try and remove us in order to control the area beneath our sacred tree as well."

"You mean he wants to attack US?" Nate gasped, his jaw dropping.

"It appears that we have many threats approaching in various directions," Willow's voice stated seriously. "But I firmly believe with the correct support, we can overcome our foes. The first step is for Picasso to defeat Warhol." She paused for just a moment. There was a bit of a stop of the conversation, before Hollow and Nate suddenly took flight over to the tree. I guessed that she had telepathically summoned them back to the tree either to observe the Natu or keep watch nearby. Willow then appeared herself, once more floating towards us using her Psychic powers rather than using her wings. Easel seemed to shudder at this. It was actually quite incredible, the way she managed to perform such a feat. I guessed her power must be extraordinary. "I sensed that if you and Warhol engaged in combat right away, you were ultimately sure to fail," Willow stated, this time using her beak to speak.

"How come?" Easel asked, now taking a hold of my arm, an action that made me stammer a little becoming lost for words.

"As long as he still knows the move Splash, he will not be able to reach his full potential," Willow replied to her, before looking back at me. "I believe that Psi knows of a creature with a wide recollection of Pokemon moves, so much so that he can tutor you moves forgotten in the past."

"Like a move tutor?" I asked, a smile slowly appearing on my face.

"Precisely," the Elder Xatu nodded. "I have asked Hollow to contact him. He will then transport you to the location."

"But then I will still need to Sketch another move," I considered. "And to be truthful with you, I'm not sure which move to learn."

"That is a decision that only you can make," Willow wisely confirmed.

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind me. I turned to see the familiar face of an Abra. "You wish to meet my friend who can teach you how to use Sketch again?"

"Please," I nodded, looking hopeful.

"So be it," Psi agreed. Easel, who still had a firm hold of me followed me over to where the Abra was stood. "I'm sorry ma'am," Psi said, raising the palm of his hand in front of her. "But I'm afraid that my friend doesn't allow more than one person to see him at one time. He's a little bit paranoid…"

"Oh…" she sighed glumly, before looking up at me and smiling. I looked at her worryingly. "I'll be fine," she smiled. "You go with the Abra. I can always climb up the tree or something."

"Just be safe," I smiled, staring deeply into her eyes. I was about to do something a little bit wild, before I was stopped.

"I haven't got all day, you know?" the Abra pouted. I nodded to him before moving away from Easel, her paws slipping down the length of my arm before finally letting go. With that, I placed my paw on the Abra's shoulder… then a flash of white light.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. In The Zen

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 12: IN THE ZEN**

Once the light had faded, I found myself in a very unusual setting. It was a more urban area than what I was usually used to, but it was completely silent. Only the sound of scurrying Pokemon rustling through autumn leaves could be heard. It had already started to get dark, which was rather unusual. It looked as though humans lived in the area… or rather they had done. Several buildings stood nearby, but each one of them beyond repair. Some of them seemed to be on the brink of collapse. The Abra approached one of the taller buildings, which had become completely blackened over time. Psi beckoned me to follow, which I did do with a hint of uncertainty. I didn't like the feel of this place at all…

"Just where are we, anyway?" I asked, trying to recall any memory of visiting this place, failing.

"This is an old village on Cinnabar Island," Psi explained. "It's a volcanic island in the south of the Kanto Region. It used to be a popular tourist destination for humans because of the hot springs and the volcano. But quite a while ago now, the volcano erupted, wiping out a vast majority of the island. I believe this village was caught in the lava flow, although not totally destroyed. Now, certain Pokemon inhabit them." I nodded with interest of the story, before heading through a large gap in a partially destroyed chain-link fence. After wading through an overgrown lawn and pathway, we both arrived at a shoddy looking wooden porch. I noticed several small holes in the floorboards which must have been made by Rattata. Slowly and carefully, we made our way through the door, which was now hanging by just one rusty hinge. Upon entering, we both found ourselves in a completely destroyed hall.

"What a mess," I murmured to myself, observing the destruction. Tables had been overturned, along with chairs with legs missing. Shards of glass and china lay smashed beyond recognition on the cold tiled floor, which also had cracks in them. A wooden cabinet had toppled forward and lay broken just over a banister of a small stairway. The Abra carefully made its way over the debris, whereas I remained in place. "You're not telling me I have to go up those stairs, are you?" I sighed. The Abra simply nodded wearily in response, stretching its arms tiredly. "Couldn't you just teleport us up there?"

"Unfortunately not," Psi replied bluntly. "Like I said, my friend is a little bit paranoid about certain things and he creates a mental power that prevents my Teleport from working inside of it. He's got it covered over the whole building."

"OK, that's fair enough," I stated. "But for what reason?"

"Ahh…" Psi stumbled. "To be honest with you, Picasso… I don't think now is the best time to explain. Perhaps later." I noticed his change of tone, which made me raise my eyebrow a little bit worriedly. From what I could tell so far, this thing wasn't paranoid, it sounds near enough psychotic!

"Are you sure this guy can get the job done?" I frowned to the Abra, who was now stood at the base of the staircase.

"Most definitely," Psi nodded. "He's actually very intelligent… although you may not think so when you see him…" he added with a tone that was even more of a cause for concern. I took one look at the staircase. I knew full well if I was to put so much as an ounce of pressure on this thing, it was almost sure to fall to pieces. I gently placed my foot on the very first step, which creaked and groaned as I applied a little bit more pressure. Cautiously, I pushed myself up.

"Who's there?" a deep, shaky voice rattled from the top of the stairway. "I told you to leave me alone. I don't want anything that you sell!"

"Huh?" I frowned, raising an eyebrow. Before I could comment further, the step I was on gave way. Somehow, I was able to stay vertical with some good balance. The Abra snickered at this, before looking back up to the top of the staircase at the bizarre looking silhouette of the creature. "We're not selling anything."

"Leave this to me," Psi reassured me, before looking up at the Pokemon looking down at us below. "Sorry to intrude without proper notice, Zen," The Abra called with a worn-out tone, despite the fact he must have surely been asleep for most of the day.

"How do you know my name?" the Pokemon shouted worriedly. "You're not working undercover for the volcano, are you?"

"No, Zen," Psi called in response. "It's me, Psi! Do you remember?"

"All I remember is a lot of shaking… and humans shouting… and liquid fire… but it's alright now. It's fine. It's good. It's all so good," the Pokemon muttered back nervously. I could see his silhouette twitching, rocking back and forth whilst curled up almost into a ball. "I'm happy here. Are you happy?"

"Uhh… yes, we're all happy here," Psi called in response. I let out a confused frown at this. "Just go with it," he nodded to me instructively before calling back up the stairs. "Listen, Zen. My friend needs to relearn a move he forgot. Can you help?"

"Can I help?" Zen repeated shakily. "CAN I help? Can I HELP? I guess… I suppose… maybe… perhaps…"

"What's with this guy?" I frowned, still looking up at the creature.

"Don't say anything about it," Psi warned. "Like I said, he's paranoid."

"Come on up," Zen called to us. "Use the stairs." I took yet another look at the rotten staircase, grimacing at the idea of having to try and climb it once again.

"If you think that I'm going to actually climb up that death trap, you're highly mistaken," I growled, but it quickly turned into a cunning smile as I conjured up an idea in my mind. "If I can latch my Vine Whip around something secure, then I should be able to reel us up without having to use those stairs."

"It sounds good to me," the Abra replied with a slight yawn. With that I looked around the top balcony for something I could wrap my Vine Whip around without it crumbling to pieces. After a second of two of deliberation, I focused on what looked like a stone statue of some kind. I nodded to my to Psi, who acknowledged I had found a target and grabbed a hold of my arm. From my tail, a long thick vine launched itself towards the statue. I heard a frightened yell as I wrapped it around the statue, which made me stop in my tracks.

"What the heck was that?" I gasped, quickly unwrapping the vine. I hoped that I hadn't mistaken the statue for another Pokemon…

"Evil plant!" I could hear Zen shouting. "Be gone, weed of the underworld!" With that, I could feel a strange vibration run down from the vine into the tip of my tail, although it did not seem to be doing much damage. I reeled us both in regardless, ascending right above the staircase before literally swinging both Psi and myself onto the upper floor. I slowly uncoiled the Vine Whip to see what looked like a larger version of Psi. It's eyes were wide open, unlike Psi's whose seemed to be permanently shut. The Kadabra was hitting at my vine with what looked like an old tablespoon that humans use as an eating tool. "Die, evil plant!" Zen whimpered again. I noticed something very strange about this particular Kadabra. It appeared to have a constant twitch, as if hyper on caffeine or something… "Where did it go? I was about to beat it up!" he stammered further.

"It's been a long time, Zen. How have you been?" Psi asked, greeting it warmly.

"Me? How am I?" Zen shuddered a little more. "I'm fantastic. I'm over the moon. All is well… WHAT WAS THAT!?" he suddenly yelled, as a small Pokemon scuttled past him.

"That's a Rattata…" I pointed out bluntly, hardly believing the mental state of this creature.

"Who are you?" Zen enquired, holding his spoon in front of his face.

"I do apologise," Psi bowed. "I haven't introduced you to one another. Zen, this Smeargle's name is Picasso. Picasso, this is one of my old friends Zen." I offered my hand in friendship, which Zen quickly took and rapidly shook with a fair amount of force.

"Howdy, how are you? Nice to meet you," Zen shook, talking as fast as he was shaking.

"Y-y-you t-t-too…" my voice rippled from the vibrations of Zen's handshake, which was dragging on far too long. "L-l-let g-g-go," I insisted, still being shaken.

"My bad," Zen smiled, releasing my hand but still shaking his arm as if he was still holding it. I stared at him in utmost disbelief.

"This guy is a nut job!" I muttered to Psi, who quickly shushed me. The Kadabra had not stopped shaking his arm, but instead stood upright, whilst twitching taking a step towards me. "So, you want to relearn a move that you've previously forgotten, eh?" Zen said, putting on a strange voice at the same time. "I see… I see… now, then… now, then… now, then…" he continued to repeat himself.

"This is ridiculous," I moaned to Psi.

"You'll just have to tolerate it for now," Psi stated. "Unless you would rather head back to Johto without relearning Sketch?" he asked seriously, to which I shook my head quickly without hesitation.

"It's just a little bit… different than what I'm used to," I explained. Psi simply nodded, miming the words "I know" from his mouth, but producing no sound at all.

"…now then… now then…" Zen continued to randomly reiterate himself. I rolled my eyes, wondering when this would end. "Are you paying attention?" he suddenly snapped. I quickly nodded my head. He looked at me for a moment before turning back around. "Now then…"

"Oh, here we go again," I sighed to myself, hoping I was out of earshot of Psi. Thankfully, he was busy yawning to notice. The Kadabra quickly spun round to face me and approached me.

"Pikachu… you are a Smeargle, right?"

"Uhh… yeah," I nodded. "And my name is Picasso, not Pikachu…"

"Don't interrupt me, boy," Zen snapped, his left eye twitching vigorously. "I can see within you… and I see that you wish to relearn a move that you have forgotten…"

"I already told you that," I frowned, a little bemused by the Kadabra's methods of practice.

"What did I say about interrupting me?" Zen shouted again, before returning to a more quieter tone, twitching even more so now. "Young Pikachu, I shall do all I can to help you relearn the move you forgot…" he suddenly paused, looking at me thoughtfully.

"It's not Pikachu, it's Pica…"

"…DON'T INTERRUPT!" he boomed. I rolled my eyes, getting a little bit bored of this now. "Now then… now then…"

"Oh, not again," I whined, sitting down on the cold floor in boredom. The Kadabra continued to pace back and forth, repeating the words "Now, then…" several times. In fact, a good couple of minutes passed before he returned to where he was before. "What kind of Pokemon are you again?" he asked.

"A Smeargle!" I growled, getting more and more irritated, although the Kadabra didn't seem to notice.

"And you want to relearn a move, is that right?" he added.

"I've told you that already… twice…" I clenched my fist, getting even more aggravated. Psi gave me a warning look.

"Don't get on his bad side, Picasso," Psi cautioned me. "He is a powerful fighter. Possibly more powerful than Willow." With that, I took a look at the twitching Kadabra, accepting the fact that getting frustrated would get me nowhere.

"I apologise for my rudeness," I stated to both Psi and Zen. "Please, would you continue?"

"I appreciate your apology," Zen said, sounding sincere. He had even stopped twitching for a moment. "It is accepted." He let out a smile, before suddenly drooping and twitching once again. "Now, then…"

"Oh, boy," I sighed…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Substitute Teacher

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 13: SUBSTITUTE TEACHER**

For the next several minutes, Zen would wander back and forth along the same short stretch of the upper floor. Still trembling, he continued to repeat the words "Now, then…" although sometimes interrupted by a strange dialect of jargon that I couldn't understand. I remained sat on the floor, growing bored of this routine. Psi seemed to have fallen asleep, although I could not really tell. Yet, he too had sat down and was leaning up against a wall, breathing deeply. I considered prodding him to see if he was awake, although in the end I decided against it. I was dwelling deeper and deeper into a bored state, almost deep enough to fall asleep myself.

"Sketch!" the Kadabra suddenly exclaimed. I bolted upwards, scrambling to my feet whilst looking expectantly at Zen. "You wish to learn Sketch once more?" he asked, to which I simply nodded excitedly. "Very good. Now then… now then…"

"Oh, for heaven's…"

"…Are you going to continue interrupting me?" Zen sighed, turning his back from me a minute, before suddenly letting out a girlish squeal. "Oh, my stars!"

"What is it?" I rolled my eyes, thinking it would possibly be something trivial like the fact that the bottom step had gone from the staircase.

"My spoon!" Zen whimpered. "My poor spoon… it's all bent!"

"Uhh… that's a TwistedSpoon," I stated. "It's meant to be like that."

"But I need a straight one!" Zen moaned. "I don't suppose you have one on you, do you?" I raised my eyebrow, before patting myself around the waist as if searching my person.

"I don't have one on me," I replied sarcastically. "How about Psi teleports out of here to get you one."

"I've already told you, I can't teleport in and out of this place," the Abra suddenly yawned from behind me. I guess he wasn't asleep after all. "If you want a straight spoon, why not try the kitchen?"

"But that's downstairs," I protested. "And I'm not going to abseil down a rotten staircase for the sake of a tablespoon."

"It's the only way you'll be able to learn Sketch again…" Psi stated bluntly. I sighed, before turning to face the Kadabra, looking at the TwistedSpoon in his hand.

"How about I just straighten that one out for you?" I suggested.

"That won't work," Zen stated. "It can only be bent by psychic power, like this…" With that, Zen began to focus on the spoon, which slowly began to alter in shape. It began to lengthen and slowly straighten. I could not believe this. Not the psychic power so much, but the sheer density of this Kadabra, despite it's incredible powers.

"I think I've just found you a straight spoon," I chuckled sarcastically. The Kadabra seemed intruiged.

"Really? Where?" he asked, examining my empty paws. "I don't see one." I smacked my forehead in disbelief. Was this guy for real?"

"It's in your hand," I said bluntly. Zen looked at the spoon that he had just straightened and was completely shocked by this, to which I rolled my eyes.

"That's incredible," Zen exclaimed. "I didn't even see you do that. Are you Psychic or something?"

"No," I sighed, growing weary of this ridiculous exchange. "Now that you have a straightened spoon, please can you just teach me how to use Sketch again?"

"Of course, yes, certainly, alright, how you doing? I'm good. Always good," Zen suddenly exclaimed. "Is it me, or is it cold in here?" I stared at him blankly. I just simply couldn't get over the fact that for a Pokemon who evolved into a being with the brainpower equal to a supercomputer, he was so dumb… but perhaps there was a reason that I didn't see. Therefore, I didn't wish to mock him for it.

"Sketch?" I asked again. "Will you teach me?"

"Of course, yes, certainly, alright, how you doing? I'm good. Always good…" he repeated once again. "It feels warm. Don't you feel warm?"

"I'm… impartial," I replied. "So, can you please get on with it? I don't have a lot of time left."

"Very well…" Zen nodded. "Pikachu, you will soon relearn Sketch. Sketch is the move that you, Pikachu, will relearn. Releaning Sketch is what you, Pikachu will do…"

"I get the picture," I sighed in frustration. "And my name is PICASSO."

"I can't concentrate with all these interferences," Zen whined. With that, I bowed apologetically and remained completely still and silent. "Remain completely still and silent," Zen said softly, which made my ears prick up slightly… "Relax your ears, they're pricking up slightly," he added. I sighed… "Don't sigh," he continued… dare I think or do anything at all… I closed my eyes slowly. "Close your eyes," the Kadabra added.

"Will you get on with it?" I scowled, my patience wearing thin. The Kadabra seemed a little stunned, but I eventually felt his straightened TwistedSpoon run across my forehead, then down my face. It was almost like he was searching my mind for any deep memories, which put me a little at ease. He then ran it over my nose… before trying to poke it up one of my nostrils. I flinched quickly, grabbing my tail threateningly. "Hey, what gives!" I cried.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," Zen admitted. "Now then… now then…"

"Now then, shall we get on with it?" I pressed.

"But Pikachu, it is done." Zen said.

"My name is not…" I suddenly paused. "What?"

"It is done. You should have full recollection of the move Sketch," Zen said softly. I stared at him, almost wondering how. "I still feel cold," he said dumbly.

"You remember now?" Psi asked, standing up after a long yawn. "In which case, we should take our leave."

"Leave?" Zen suddenly whined. "Leave? You can't leave, don't leave, please…"

"Our business here is done, Zen," Psi sternly told the Kadabra.

"Surely you can stay just a little longer," Zen smiled. "I've got Pokemonopoly! We can play that!"

"I appreciate your help, Zen," I began. "But I really must get back home. I've got a battle for leadership tomorrow and I still need to find a good move to Sketch."

"I can help you there! I know some good moves…" Zen insisted. "Please, let me show you."

"Fine," I sighed. "I suppose it can't hurt." With that, Zen let out a delighted, squeamish smile before frantically running to a clearing, before stopping in thought. "What's the matter?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I'm just trying to think of a move to show you," Zen replied. "Now then… now then…" he spoke, deep in thought… "…now then… now then…" I let out a small sigh, before turning toward Psi. To my surprise, he had vanished. I heard a small groan from the floorboards nearby. Zen was far too deep in thought for me to interrupt and I didn't really feel like being shouted at again. I quickly paced back, searching for any indication as to where the Abra had gone. Zen did not even acknowledge my temporary departure, as I peered around a small doorway leading into a small bedroom. There was nothing of major interest to begin with. Just the usual bedroom items. A bed, a small desk and a chair, a broken lamp… but no sign of Psi. I quickly exit, checking on Zen momentarily. "Now then…" he continued, not even realising that I had returned… "I know!" he suddenly cut off, before he began to shine briefly. He stepped back, yet a whitened form remained in place. Zen looked a little bit weak after using the move, but now there were two identical Zens. The new one did not even move, but the real Zen peered from behind it, content with the technique.

"What was that?" I stared in awe… the Kadabra from the back stepped in front of its doppelganger.

"It's my Substitute," Zen replied smugly. "It's like a decoy… it distracts them and stops them from hurting me… although it does take a lot of effort to perform. Are you cold?" I paused for a moment, slightly taken aback by the last comment, but more intrigued by the first.

"So you're saying that opponents will attack the substitute rather than you?" I asked, contemplating a plan. "Hold that thought," I said, quickly grabbing my tail and heading for the Substitute Kadabra. I brushed my tail over the decoy, a strange tingling sensation came to the tip of it. As it passed over the final time, my tail let out a small glow before returning back to normal. "I remembered!" I gasped, disbelieving Sketch had actually worked. "Now it's time to see whether this works or not…" With that, I held my arms out. At the same time I noticed my tail was glowing again as it had done just a moment ago. I saw an image of myself slowly emerge from my body, but as it did so I could feel my power slipping. I felt weaker than usual, but there in front of me was a perfect replica of me. "It worked!" I grinned, one hundred percent satisfied.

"You will have forgotten a move, too," Zen said, twitching once again. "When I read your mind, I noticed you knew Splash. It's a funny move! I like Splash! Will you show me Splash?" My eyes widened at this… before trying to think of the move. I felt myself go limp, before flopping around hopelessly on the floor. Zen burst out laughing, clapping at me. "Yay! I like Splash!" he laughed. I stopped my ridiculous 'attack' and got back up to my feet, furious.

"You…you…" I snarl, shaking with fury. The Kadabra continued to laugh, although not maliciously, but hysterically.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Zen cheered.

"No, Kadabra!" I boomed, my anger overwhelming me. "Have you any idea of what you have done!?"

"Use Splash again!" Zen smiled, looking at me optimistically. I sighed to myself, knowing it would be pointless to attack him. Although I was furious with what he had done.

"Which move did you make me forget?" I questioned, praying that he had not made me forget the move I needed most."

"I saw that evil plant again, so I got rid of it. It will never come back," Zen smiled. "It'll never scare me again… I'm safe from yet another monster." So, he had made me forget how to use Vine Whip. A real blow, considering how useful it was to me outside of battle. But at least Icy Wind and Focus Punch were still intact.

"Picasso, we need to go!" Psi called to me, startling me a little. I peered down the rickety staircase, where the Abra was waving. "There's trouble back home and we need you."

"What do you expect me to do?" I frowned. "Your friend made me forget Vine Whip, so I can't get back down."

"Zen, lower the mental barrier for a moment," Psi instructed. Without any question, the Kadabra put its hands on the side of his head and squinted his eyes tightly. After a few seconds, a strange golden layer of light rippled over the building. To my surprise, Psi had appeared right beside me and grabbed my arm. "Was nice to see you again, Zen. We'll talk soon," the Abra stated, before a flash of light waved over me. Psi had teleported us out of the old house and back to the inside of the leafy curtain of the willow tree. I could see outside. It was now dark once again, but nothing else seemed amiss or out of the ordinary neither inside the Colony's territory or the outside. I could not see or hear any sign of disturbance in the area whatsoever, which made me wonder why Psi had forced me to leave so abruptly.

"What's going on?" I frowned, looking around suspiciously. Psi too looked around, not displaying any particular emotion. "Why was there such a rush to get out of there when there's nothing happening here?"

"That's odd," Psi said in a confused tone. "I was told that there was trouble afoot." It was at this point I noticed the figure of a Noctowl laying flat on the ground. "That's Hollow!" Psi gasped, teleporting over to him. I quickly followed. Hollow was not moving at all… I feared the worst.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Suspicious Activity

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 14: SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY**

Hollow was panting heavily as we approached him. His feathers were ruffled slighty, but other than that there did not appear to be any injuries. He was slowly pushing himself back up to his feet with his wings without too much trouble. Psi helped him back up to an upright stance as he rubbed the back of his head with his wing. His facial expression showed that he felt some pain.

"What happened?" Psi asked, stepping away from the Noctowl. Hollow turned his head to face the two of us, still rubbing it slowly. Hollow at first didn't respond. It was as though he was trying to remember.

"I don't really know," Hollow replied with a small shrug. "I was keeping watch as usual, when I spotted something nearby. When I went to approach it, it vanished, then I felt something smash the back of my head. I've only just this moment come around."

"Psi said that the Colony was in trouble," I stated.

"There was definitely some sort of threat," Hollow hooted with a grimace of pain. "But from what I can tell, everything is fine. The Elder and the Natu are all safe."

"How do you know that if you've been knocked out for some time?" I asked with a confused look.

"Telepathy," Hollow answered.

"He may not be a Psychic type, but his Psychic power rivals that of a Xatu," Psi explained. "That is how he and I are able to contact one another over long distances."

"Wait, wait," I paused for one second, looking at the two of them a little suspiciously. "You said back at Zen's place that the mental barrier he made meant that you could not Teleport in and out of it… yet surely telepathy would also be ineffective. And how come when you told him to lower the barrier he did so without question, despite the fact that he's overly paranoid?" There was a moment's pause, before Psi stepped forward.

"I could sense that someone was trying to contact me, so I had to head outside of the mental barrier in order to communicate," Psi explained sternly. "And Zen and I have known each other for a long time. He knows I can be trusted."

"You're acting very sceptical, Picasso," Hollow frowned, lowering his wing. "Do you not trust us or something?"

"It's not that," I sighed. "It's just… I don't know, I have a strange feeling about all this. I mean Zen managed to make me remember Sketch, but rather than rid me of the move Splash, he deleted Vine Whip from my memory instead!"

"But you learnt Substitute instead, didn't you?" Psi asked, to which I nodded before continuing the argument.

"But now we're back where we started. I still need to forget Splash, relearn Sketch AGAIN and Sketch another move before tomorrow. And it's already getting late and I'm starting to feel rather tired." Psi and Hollow both looked at one another, the Noctowl beginning to rub the back of his head again. "Can't we just go back to see Zen quickly and have him remove Splash and replace it with Sketch?" Psi shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. Zen gets very strange about people visiting more than once a day and I only have enough strength to perform one more Teleport," he stated. I scowled to myself a little, annoyed that a lot of time had been wasted and I was supposed to face Warhol soon. "But I do sense you are approaching another level in strength," he added with an almost sly tone. "I think that if you have a battle, you may remember how to use Sketch in the process."

"How can you tell?" I frowned, staring at the Abra.

"I'm Psychic, Picasso," Psi stated in a derogatory voice. "I can read people's minds just like other Psychic Types can. In fact, the only types that we Psychic Types cannot read are Ghosts, Dark Types and other Psychic Types… or Pokemon that have a strong mental resistance such as Hollow here."

"You mean you've tried reading Hollow's mind?" I asked, looking at the Noctowl.

"Yes," Hollow hooted boastfully. "Not even The Elder can read my mind. And it's possibly just as well…"

"What's that meant to mean?" I frowned, staring at him suspiciously.

"You must know that he's got feelings for her," the Abra grinned jokingly at the Noctowl.

"PSI!" Hollow screeched in shock, before blushing slightly. "We're… we're just good friends. She's helped me a lot since I first arrived here."

"How touching," I smirked. "Are you sure that bump on the head hasn't done anything to you?"

"Shut up," he snapped, as Psi and I both laughed to one another. "Fine… if you must know, I do like her a lot. In fact, I'm soon going to ask here whether we can be mates."

"Ooh… next thing you know we'll be hearing wedding bells," Psi chuckled.

"Please," Hollow huffed. "Can we change the subject?"

"Yeah. We had best head back under the willow tree. I need to get some sleep and I can start off early in the morning," I said, almost letting out a yawn.

"Sounds good to me," the Abra nodded. "Will you be alright, Hollow?"

"I'm fine," the Noctowl nodded. "It's just a small bump, nothing else too serious."

"Good. In which case, I shall wish both a good night," the Abra smiled, before teleporting away from the area. Hollow then skipped through the leaf curtain of the willow tree, through which I followed.

"So what do you think it was that attacked you?" I asked, walking slowly alongside Hollow. Like before, the Noctowl shrugged.

"With as many threats as there are at the moment, it could have been anything," Hollow sighed. "Although I could not detect anything from it, so it might have been one of the types that we cannot read the minds of."

"Didn't Nate say something about a Murkrow hanging around here?" I thought aloud.

"I highly doubt that a Murkrow would be responsible for my injury," Hollow quickly dismissed. "It hasn't been around for some time, possibly since Nate evolved." I bobbed my head, listening with interest. We were approaching the base of the willow tree now. I looked around quickly, but there was no sign of Willow or Easel.

"Where is Easel?" I asked, a hint of concern about my voice.

"We have arranged new accommodation for the two of you," Noctowl replied, not yet answering my question. "The Elder has requested for you to rest in the tree rather than on the ground. You are highly less likely to be disturbed or attacked in your sleep, considering what happened with that Carnivine."

"That's very kind of her," I smiled respectfully. "Speaking of which, have you seen that Carnivine around anywhere?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Hollow hooted, stopping suddenly whilst staring straight on without moving a muscle. There, approaching us whilst floating ominously was the creature which had caused the disturbance before. I quickly grabbed hold of my tail, ready to defend myself, as well as the other Pokemon in the tree.

"You again?" Venus hissed, baring her many sharp fangs. "This time, I'll make a meal out of you."

"Not today or any other," Hollow hooted, raising his wings threateningly. "Leave now and you will not be harmed."

"And miss out a two for one supper?" Venus grinned, licking her lips in ecstasy.

"We beat you before, we'll do it again!" I stated aggressively.

"I doubt that," Venus grinned. "Try this one out for starters!" With that, she unleashed two of her own Vine Whips and thrust them towards both me and Hollow. The Noctowl quickly took to the air, dodging it with ease. I too managed to evade the Vine Whip, but it quickly whipped back and took my legs from beneath me, causing me to fall to the ground. I tried to push myself up, but the Vine Whip quickly wrapped itself around my thighs, immobilising me slightly. I quickly flung my tail to one side to prevent her from wrapping that too. I fired an Icy Wind at the Carnivine, but she managed to dodge before spitting a barrage of Bullet Seeds at Hollow, striking his wing. He fell from the air, but did not hit the ground.

"Hollow, why don't you use Hypnosis?" I shouted whilst trying to pry myself free from the Carnivine's Vine Whip. Hollow quickly stopped and stared at Venus, small red circles emanating from his eyes. The Carnivine quickly closed its eyes, before spitting another Bullet Seed at random. Hollow swooped down to avoid being struck. The attack instead struck the side of the willow tree, creating a small explosion. There were several muffled cries, as some Natu chicks fell to the ground, landing softly. Thankfully none of them seemed to be hurt from their falls, but they were chirping and crying in confusion and fear.

"Mmm… the appetisers are here," Venus smirked, hastily flying towards the Natu, who had now frozen in terror. I grabbed hold of the Vine Whip that was still holding me and yanked it back, causing Venus to slam to the ground as the slack gave in. She growled and suddenly picked me up from the ground using her vines. She then slammed me hard into the ground. "Do you like my Power Whip?" she snickered, before lunging at me, her mouth gaping wide open. I desperately tried to free myself from the vines that still had me by the thighs, but it was hopeless. Suddenly, Venus stopped, letting out a loud shriek. A familiar blue aura had surrounded it. The vines slacked, allowing me to escape. I could then see that Willow had now perched herself in her trademark position on the lip of the knothole. Nate had also appeared and appeared to be using Psychic as well.

"Predatory antagonist, leave these sacred grounds at once!" Willow's voice boomed.

"You… haven't won yet!" Venus shrieked, before amazingly escaping from the Psychic hold and hurtling towards Willow, it's mouth wide open once again. Willow did not even flinch as the Carnivine drew closer and closer. At the last possible second, she vanished into thin air! Venus' teeth sank deep into the bark, as it struggled to pry itself free. With that, Willow reappeared right next to me, before nodding at me. I grinned and took a step forward, firing an Icy Wind at the Carnivine. I could hear it wail as the attack connected. Once the Ice Type Attack had finished, Nate and Willow began striking it with their wings. Willow was using Wing Attack, whilst Nate appeared to be using Steel Wing. Finally, Willow's eyes lit up that same eerie blue colour, attacking using Psychic… "Stop! Please, stop!" Venus begged in pain. With that, we all lowered our guard for a moment, allowing her to free herself from the tree… lowering herself down to the ground.

"For now you are spared, but if you try another such act again expect no mercy," Willow calmly said, not taking her eyes away from the Grass Type.

"I'm sorry," Venus sighed genuinely. "You have to eat to survive, you know? It's all instinct."

"That may be," Willow told Venus, nodding her head. "But we have enough problems without you trying to devour the infant Natu."

"What do want me to do? Starve?" Venus sneered.

"Just go elsewhere," I said, with the same calm tone as Willow. "Surely there are plenty of other Pokemon away from here you can devour."

"And if I listened to every single Pokemon that I had my eyes on as prey, then I would definitely starve," Venus retorted. "I just don't know what to do with myself. I'm a good character at heart. I don't enjoy hurting people, but I need to do it… it's the circle of life. You eat to survive…"

"Hold on," Nate interrupted. "I have an idea. An idea that could benefit not just our Colony, but the Carnivine as well…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. The First Recruit

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 15: THE FIRST RECRUIT**

Somehow, Nate had managed to attain everybody's attention with the announcement of his brainwave. Even the Natu chicks had hopped over to listen, but wisely steered clear of Venus, who was eying one of them heartlessly. Nate seemed to take a moment to figure out the exact words that he wanted to say and how it would come out, but we all seemed rather interested in what he had to say.

"So what's your big plan, Nate?" Hollow asked, apparently not being bothered by the bump he took to the back of his head anymore.

"Basically, we are in a position of weakness," Nate began, trying to keep eye contact with each of us. "We cannot live in fear of our enemies. We must instead work on rekindling relationships… social bonds with other Pokemon. I know that we are working to realign with the Smeargle Clan, which hopefully will be successful, but simply two groups working together is not enough. So, what I suggest is we try to align with other groups or individuals to help our cause."

"What other groups are there around here other than the group of Geodude invading Union Cave and the Unown over at the Ruins?" Hollow hooted dismissively. "The Geodude are bad news and the Unown are pretty much non-negotiable."

"We needn't start by recruiting large groups," Nate replied, shooting down Hollow's harsh tone. "I suggest we start off small. And this is where you come in, Carnivine."

"Call me Venus," the female Carnivine grinned, licking her lips once again whilst staring at the young Xatu. I shot her a look as so she didn't get any ideas.

"Venus," Nate nodded back. "We can make a deal with you. If you agree to align with our Colony, we can provide some basic needs for you."

"And what would you mean by basic needs?" Venus asked, her attention now to another Natu chick, who hid behind me in fright.

"Accomodation, a certain amount of food and water, etcetera," Nate suggested. "Of course, there would be conditions. Such as a ban on trying to eat any of our allies, which include the Natu chicks and the Smeargle Clan."

"Awww…" Venus moaned a little. "Doesn't sound like a very fair deal to me."

"I truly admire the way in which you are beginning to think, young Nate," Willow spoke with an impressed and confident voice. "As a matter of fact, I believe such an idea would be plausible and beneficial. After all, we have more than enough food supplies to last our Colony for several months and it certainly would not go to waste."

"I'm not too sure," Hollow frowned, looking towards Nate suspiciously. "We can't just pick any random Pokemon to align with us. They may betray us at a later date or demand too much from us."

"In which case, I will have to read the minds of all who are recruited to confirm that they have no ill intentions," Willow declared. "As much as I dislike doing so, it appears to be the only way to ensure our safety."

"I'm sorry… but what is the exact reason that you want me to side with you?" Venus asked curiously. "I mean it sounds like it could work, but I want to know what I'm getting myself into. I mean, I don't want to be sound rash but I don't want to have to be tending to these young… delicious Natu for any great period of time." I frowned at her as she eyed up another Natu, which freaked out and hid behind Nate.

"Basically ever since the current Smeargle Clan Leader took charge, the Colony and the Clan have been unable to co-exist, entirely due to the fact that the Leader is too much of an ignorant fool to help anyone but himself," I explained bluntly. "I am challenging the Leader, Warhol, to a battle tomorrow. The winner will claim the title of Leader whilst the other is banished away from the Clan until he can win back the lost leadership."

"So, could he not just JOIN the Clan rather than be leader of it?" Venus asked.

"Not if it is the Clan that he has formerly led," I answered. "For example, I could technically rejoin my old Clan, since there have been two leaders since I was defeated. I lost my leadership to a Smeargle named Vinci. And apparently, a week or two later he was beaten by Warhol. But because I am challenging for leadership, I am not permitted to stay with the Clan before the battle takes place." There was a long, disturbing silence. Had I really been ranting for that long?

"Strange breed," Venus muttered to herself, breaking the silence.

"Indeed," Hollow nodded in agreement.

"We should get back to the matter in hand, if I may?" Willow spoke, using her beak rather than telepathically. "The question was what you were getting yourself in for. We will need your assistance primarily to help ward off, battle and defeat any threat that comes to the Colony and our allies. Of course, you will not be alone. We already have a few members gathered."

"And who are they?" Venus asked, looking around to see who else was around… two Xatu, several Natu chicks who did not seem capable of fighting yet, a Noctowl and a Smeargle. A vast army…

"We have not formally introduced ourselves, so allow me to do so," Willow said softly. "My name is Willow. The younger Xatu is called Nate. The Noctowl is named Hollow and the Smeargle is Picasso. Picasso also has a... colleague named Easel, who also appears to be part of our group. And we also have external assistance from Psi, who is an Abra."

"And I am Venus as you know," the Carnivine grinned toothily. "To be truthful, it would be nice to just settle down in one spot rather than travel across the world. I mean, you get to see different places but it is so tiring. And food-wise, I am sure that I could settle for something a little less… beaky," she grinned. "I can always keep a level of nutrition using photosynthesis. I am a plant, after all. Although I do require meat on occasion."

"That certainly shouldn't be a problem, providing none of our allies are put on your menu." Nate said, apparently happy that his idea had become a reality.

"Also, your species are mostly nocturnal as I recall," Hollow stated. "Perhaps it would be useful if you assisted with our sentry duties, as in keep watch during the night. There's often a few Rattata or Pidgey running around the place. I'm sure that would be suitable for your needs."

"Sounds good," Venus grinned, licking her lips once more.

"Then it's settled," Willow stated. "On behalf of all of us, we welcome you. I truly hope that this is the beginning of something special."

"Don't you worry," Venus assured. "I won't let you down. Besides, I like a good fight every now and again."

"Excellent," Willow nodded. "In which case, we should all return to what we were doing originally. Picasso, Easel is still in the tree asleep. You may join her if you wish, although I am aware that the mission for you to relearn Sketch did not go entirely to plan."

"It's not too much of an issue," I sighed. "I'll just get up early in the morning and try and sort something out from there."

"You're very close to exceeding a new level of power," she said to me, confirming what Psi had said to me before. "It might be a good idea to have a small sparing match tomorrow."

"Possibly," I nodded. "But for now, all I want to do is get some sleep."

"Me too, I'm beat," Nate yawned.

"Not to dishearten you, Nate," Willow quickly interrupted. "But Hollow should rest up if he has had a bump to the head. Perhaps you could keep watch tonight."

"I don't mind doing it," Venus offered. "I'm still quite hungry…" I noticed that several of the Natu chicks quickly teleported back up to the thicker branches of the tree to try and escape from the Carnivine, despite the fact that she appeared to be genuinely happy with the terms and conditions.

"Very well then," Willow nodded. "I shall leave my trust in you. I expect nothing to be amiss when we awaken."

"Don't you worry," Venus smiled toothily once again. "I won't let you down."

"Good. Then the rest of us shall get some sleep. If you do require anything, Venus, do not hesitate to contact me. I shall be within the large knothole of the tree," she stated, indicating the knothole with her wing. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight," Nate, Venus and I bid her, as she levitated up to the knothole, whereas Hollow flew using his wings just afterwards.

"I suppose I'd best get to it," Venus chuckled. "By the way, just a bit of a question for you. Since the Colony and your old Clan aren't allies yet, does that mean I'm allowed to… you know… have a snack?"

"NO!" I told her sternly, holding my tail threateningly.

"Relax," she laughed. "Only having a bit of a laugh… unless you want me to try and eat up the Leader. Saves you a job in the morning, eh?"

"I'd rather you didn't," I said without hesitation. "I want the honour of beating him myself."

"Your loss," the Carnivine shrugged, before slithering off towards the edge of the tree's curtain of branches. "Goodnight," she bid to us, before disappearing through the branches. I let out a short sigh mixed with a yawn before turning to Nate.

"So… how do I get up there?" I asked.

"Why don't you just use your Vine Whip?" Nate asked. I shot him an unimpressed look. "Oh right, sorry…" he chuckled to himself. "Surely you know how to climb, don't you?"

"Well, of course I do…" I frowned. "It's just… I don't know without the help of Vine Whip."

"Jeez, Picasso!" Nate exclaimed. "Alright, hold out your arms."

"What?" I raised my eyebrow with a puzzled look. "Why?"

"You want to get up there, don't you?" Nate said questioningly. I let out a small sigh and did so. He then flapped his wings and grabbed me around my biceps with his talons, being careful not to scratch or slice my skin open with them. He then took off, lifting me slowly off the ground. "Sheesh, you need to work out!" Nate grunted, as he seemed to struggle slightly whilst ascending. Eventually, he managed to manoeuvre me onto a very thick branch in the tree, on which Easel was sleeping. Nate quickly perched on the branch after setting me down to catch his breath. "That was more difficult than I thought," he panted, giving me a joking look.

"Watch it," I warned jokingly. "Thanks for the lift!" Nate chuckled once again, before shushing me as our laughing had caused Easel to stir. The actual part of the tree she slept in was strange, almost like a large indentation in the trunk of the tree like half an egg, so it was nay on impossible to fall out of whilst sleeping. It looked quite comfortable. There was another mattress of leaves for extra comfort. I nodded gratefully to Nate.

"How'd you know it was me?" he smiled.

"Looks like the one from last night," I smiled back.

"It is," he chuckled. "We picked up all the loose leaves and whatnot and just popped them in there for you. I mean… I guess you don't mind sleeping next to your girlfriend, right?"

"She's not my girlfriend," I scowled a little, before looking back over to the young female. "Although her looks haven't changed since I left. And that's in a good way, before you try and say something smart."

"What?" Nate smirked with a shrug, before letting out a little yawn. "Well, I'm gonna go perch for the night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Will do," I nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night, pal!" the young Xatu nodded, before flying from the branch to a different part of the overly large willow tree, possibly nearer the top. With that, I slowly approached Easel, who was still sleeping. I tried not to create to much of a disturbance as I curled up just next to her, flicking my tail over her stomach playful. She let out a quiet giggle, her eyes still closed. I could not help but smile for a few moments, before eventually falling into a soft, yet much needed sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Early Morning Disputes

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 16: EARLY MORNING DISPUTES**

I opened my eyes wearily, letting out a long yet silent yawn. Easel was still fast asleep, not surprisingly since the day's first light had only just arrived. I could see only the faintest speck of light through the thick branches and leaves of the willow tree. Although I could hear a fairly loud rattling noise, yet this did not seem to bother Easel or any of the other slumbering Pokemon. At least the rain did not drip down as far as where we were sleeping, or anywhere near where we were for that matter. I slowly got to my feet, slowly moving away from the indentation of the trunk and onto the thick branch. I cautiously made sure that the rain had not made the bark slippery, which thankfully it hadn't. But there was still just one minor issue that I had, and that was getting back down from the tree. Nate had brought me up… barely, but it was still fairly high to jump from and I did not want to risk injuring myself now… not if was to stand any chance of defeating Warhol.

"This may hurt," I sighed to myself, before getting on all fours in preparation for a dextrous skill. I slowly lowered my legs and torso from the lip of the branch, before allowing myself to drop. I twisted my neck so I could get a good view of the ground, before arching my body into a curve. As I landed, I rolled through before springing back up and flopping onto the ground. I let out a scowl, wiping some damp blades of grass from my uniquely coloured fur. "Heh, I guess Splash does have its uses," I chuckled to myself. "Sooner have Vine Whip though," I added with a sigh, before heading towards the far exit of the sanctuary. I placed my paw on some branches of the curtain-like barrier to move them to one side…

"AACK!" a large green creature screamed as it bumped into me. I almost leapt out of my skin in fright, but soon regained my composure when I realised who it was. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Picasso," Venus panted. "It's impolite."

"Good morning to you too," I replied with a hint of sarcasm. "How has your night been." Venus replied by grinning and licking her lips, smacking them together as if relishing a taste. "I see…" I rolled my eyes. "What was it then? And don't say a Natu or a Smeargle…" Venus paused for a moment, acting a little bit unsure.

"OK then, I won't," the Carnivine chuckled toothily at me. "I'm only joking," she assured me, once she realised how stern a look I was giving her. "I found a nice tasty Wooper wandering around the place. Still got a little bit stuck in my teeth," the Grass Type gnashed her razor sharp teeth together greedily.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" I asked.

"Well… it was certainly an eventful night," Venus began. "I noticed something moving over by the entrance to that cave. At first, I thought it was something edible, but then I noticed it was a small group of those rocks with arms… I can't remember what they're called."

"Geodude," I growled, remembering the events that occurred when I was reunited with Easel for the first time since my return. "Did you find out anything?"

"I sure did!" Venus smiled proudly. "They were all saying about the Smeargles, particularly about a muscular one… a green one and a female dressed up with flowers."

"And what were they saying about… them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as to why she had not caught on they were talking about Warhol, me and Easel.

"They were arguing about which one they were going to kill first," Venus said, looking a little bit sad about breaking the news to me. "But don't you worry," Venus smiled in her usual toothy manner. "My Grass Type moves are super effective against them, so they should not be too much of a problem to you anymore."

"The only problem is that there is a heck of a lot of them," I explained warningly. "And you know how there are strength in numbers. Not even you would be able to fend off a whole army of Geodude, type advantage or not."

"Then I say we take down the kingpins directly," Venus suggested. "From what I have seen during my recent weeks of hunting around here, there are two Geodude that seem to boss all the others around."

"How do you know all this?" I frowned, to which the Carnivine laughed.

"I guess I'm a bit of a gossip," Venus chuckled, pampering herself with her leaf-like arms or wings or whatever the hell she was meant to use them for. "I can't help but overhear what's being said."

"Well, that's certainly has its advantages," I nodded in respect of what we now knew. "So come on now, what else do you know about the Geodude?"

"They're a group called the Boulder-Dashers," she explained, even though I already knew that part. "I know that one of them is called Dude. He's the one that wears those weird black things in front of his eyes. The other main one… I don't know his name although I do know that they don't get along too well. There's a bit of a rift going on the group being caused by the two leaders."

"Are you sure they're leaders and not just high ranked?" I asked, remembering what Willow had said to me before.

"Good point," she shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure…"

"We'll need to try and find out some more information on those Boulder Dashers," I frowned to myself. "Perhaps those two Golbat I met in there might have found out some more information. I'll have to get Psi to get in contact with them."

"Psi?" Venus enquired.

"Psi is an Abra that helps out the Colony. He's quite close to Hollow, the Noctowl," I explained.

"Oh right…" Venus nodded. "So… what brings you out and about so early in the morning?"

"I need to do some last minute training in order to remember Sketch and then use it to learn a new move instead of Splash," I explained. Venus gave me a puzzled look. Obviously, she did not know the full situation. "Never mind…" I stopped. "I think I'll take a short walk," I decided.

"Mind if I join you?" Venus enquired with a hopeful look. "I'm getting hungry again." I rolled my eyes at this, before nodding to her.

"Be my guest," I smiled welcomingly. With that, we both headed out of the leafy curtain and out into the stretch of meadow. I let out a yawn and stretched my arms, taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air. The Carnivine slithered along the floor like an Ekans alongside me. I took a glance around the area, when I suddenly spotted two figures backing away from a group of others. They were Smeargle, obviously members of the Clan. I could not put names to their faces, as I couldn't recognise them from this distance away. But what I could tell is that they were being antogonised. The antagonists themselves were none other than a group of Geodude, two of which seemed to be leading the stalk. "How about some Rock Cakes for breakfast, Venus?" I smiled, indicating the Geodude.

"Yuck…" Venus grimaced. "I'd rather eat a Qwilfish, and they're none too appetising neither."

"Then how about you help me get rid of them," I suggested. Venus nodded to me.

"Like I have a choice," she grinned toothily. With that, we set off over the meadow. I did not care that this was Warhol's current territory. Fellow Smeargle were in danger and I refused to let that muscular megalomaniac stop me from doing what was right. Venus followed in hot pursuit, as we drew nearer to the group of Geodude. We were spotted long before arriving, as the two Geodude leading the front hopped in front of us. I recognised once of them immediately.

"Yo… check it out," the Geodude wearing the sunglasses pointed at me. "It's that walking booger I told you about!" I immediately growled. If there's one thing I hate more than someone threatening a fellow Smeargle, it is when someone insults my unique fur colour. The second Geodude next to him, that seemed to be more of a bronze colour than the standard rocky brown colour chuckled, but apparently not at the joke that his comrade had just made.

"You're telling me that THIS is the Smeargle that got away from you with the female?" the bronze Geodude chuckled. "Please, he looks about as harmful as a Margikarp," he insulted both Dude and myself in one go.

"Whatever, Roller," Dude pouted in protest. "I bet you couldn't even take out that overgrown weed he's got with him, man. So don't start dissing me."

"You really think that, do you?" the bronze Geodude, apparently named Roller smiled, folding his arms cockily. "What say I prove you wrong?"

"What? You're saying you can beat both that Smeargle AND the Carnivine?" Dude laughed irritably. "Man, you're crazy! You ain't got a chance!"

"Just because you can't hold a plan together doesn't mean I'm the same," Roller taunted. "And with these distractions, I doubt you even notice that the other two Smeargle have escaped."

"Huh?" Dude squinted his eyes in puzzlement. It was then that we all turned and noticed that the other two Smeargle had fled, but instead a much larger Smeargle was heading towards us in a blinding rage. "Well look here, man… it's that steroid infused freakazoid," Dude mocked, as Warhol strode closer and closer with obviously physical intent. He immediately glared at me, stopping in his tracks.

"And what do you think YOU'RE doing here?" Warhol boomed angrily. "This is MY territory…"

"Back off, Warhol," I scowled slightly. "I came over to help those Smeargle…"

"They are members of MY Clan. They are my responsibility," Warhol roared at me once again.

"Since when did you give a damn about anyone but yourself?" I retorted in frustration."

"Settle down, you two!" Venus scolded us both. "Can't you see we have bigger problems here?"

"Bigger problems?" Warhol snorted. "The only problem I have is that you are still here. We aren't supposed to battle until later, so until then get the hell out of my face, you Green Freak!"

"I swear… the next person who makes fun of my coat," I muttered to myself, as Warhol turned to the two Geodude.

"And what the heck do you think you two are doing to my Clan?" he growled. "Get out of here before I smash both your heads together." Dude and Roller both merely laughed, completely unimpressed by Warhol's threats. "You think I won't?" he warned further. "Then let me make myself perfectly clear…" with that, he wound his fist right back. It took on a swift white glow before swinging it hard straight at the bronze Geodude. To my amazement, Roller had blocked the Focus Punch with both hands. He then wrapped his fingers around Warhol's clenched fist and threw him forcefully over his shoulder into the rocky wall of the external surface of the Union Cave. The underling Geodude nearby winced, as did I. Dude, however, seemed to be unimpressed by Roller's strength.

"Come of it, bro," Dude sighed. "That weren't even enough to knock out a Weedle, man. Lemme show you how it's done." With that, Dude floated over to Warhol, who was obviously dazed by Roller's Seismic Toss. Dude's hand glowed white, before chopping it down in an almost karate-like manner. Although I recognised the move as Brick Break. Warhol let out a small growl as the attack hit him, he was obviously in some pain from the impact.

"Why don't you pick on someone with a little more bite?" I challenged the two Geodude, who looked at each other and grinned menacingly.

"You want some of this, punk?" Dude threatened, bracing himself. "Bring it!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Rocking Roller

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 17: ROCKING ROLLER**

Warhol slowly got back up to his feet, obviously quite shaken by the two attacks from the aggressive Geodude duo. He glared with pure rage at the two rock types, who both seemed pretty smug about what they had done. It was apparent to me that the two were rivals and both wanted to outdo one another in the aspect of physical strength. They certainly proved a point by taking Warhol down with little resistance from the muscular Smeargle. However, they had certainly sparked an uncontrollable inferno within the mind of the monstrous Smeargle. I took a small glance at Venus, who seemed unfazed by the display of strength. The bronze coloured Geodude seemed to notice this.

"Don't even think about getting involved, Carnivine," Roller threatened. "Unless you want to suffer a worse fate than your Smeargle friends."

"Try me," Venus grinned toothily, baring her vicious fangs. With that, Roller suddenly curled up and launched himself at Venus, rolling like a ball before springing upwards with his arms. Venus quickly managed to levitate into the air, causing the Rollout attack to miss. Roller screeched to a halt, before spinning back around only to be met with an Icy Wind that I shot from the tip of my tail. But suddenly, Roller took a deep breath before exhaling a jet of flame, completely negating the Ice Type attack.

"Since when could Geodude learn Flamethrower!?" I exclaimed, completely taken aback by the use of such a move. Roller simply smiled with a smug look, sliding his eyes over to Dude, who did not seem to care too much for it.

"I always knew you were full of hot air, man," Dude grinned cheekily, before executing a Rollout of his own and heading right for Warhol. Warhol suddenly shot forward, getting right up close to the Rollout before unleashing a barrage of strong punches and kicks. Not even the Rollout could withstand Warhol's incredibly powerful attack, as Dude was sent hurtling back. The attack seemed to do critical damage, yet Dude was not yet defeated.

"You ain't thinking with your head, yo," Dude smirked, wiping some mud from his forehead. "Your Close Combat's strong. But your defense goes way down, dude. And I still got more tricks up my sleeve!" With that, he threw his arms skyward, summoning four large rocks from beneath the ground. I recognised his Rock Tomb technique instantly, remembering how Dude had ensnared me with the same move during our first encounter. Warhol quickly managed to counter the Rock Tomb with a Focus Punch, which smashed the rocks to smithereens before he became trapped. However, instantly afterwards Dude shot forward, connecting a Brick Break across Warhol's chest.

"Come on, Warhol!" I shouted to him with surprising encouragement. "Think about what you're doing a little."

"Don't you tell me how to fight my battles, freak!" Warhol snapped angrily, almost lunging for me instead of the Geodude. At that point, I was struck hard in the torso by Roller's Rollout, knocking me hard to the ground. At that point, he skidded as the attack continued, but he suddenly became all ablaze.

"Is he using Flame Wheel?" I gasped. "That's impossible!"

"He's using Flamethrower whilst using Rollout," Venus called to explain. "It may look like Flame Wheel, but it's just two attacks combined." With that, she spat a flurry of Bullet Seeds at the flaming boulder, but they were simply incinerated as soon as they came into contact with the flames. Roller quickly changed direction, swerving to avoid me but slamming hard into Venus, who was instantly knocked down. She let out another of her ear splitting screams, causing me to flinch. This gave Dude the opportunity to rip a large boulder from the ground, launching it at me with superhuman strength. I tried to focus on making a Substitute, but I did not have enough time. The giant rock hit me right across the skull. I staggered, dazed by the blow before falling backwards. My vision went blurry for a second, but I managed to regain my senses before I could be struck while I was down.

"You're both weak," Warhol jeered. "You've thrown your best attacks at me, yet I am still standing." Dude and Roller both slid a glance at each other, before both simultaneously curling up and surged forward once again. Warhol grinned as the two Geodude approached. He suddenly leapt into the air, the rolling Geodude missing him by inches. His fist then began to glow the standard pale white colour, as he sent a Focus Punch into the ground. A fissure began to crack along the ground where he had punched, towards the two Geodude who did not have a chance to stop. Once the fissure reached them, it burst open flinging them both high into the sky. "How do you like that?" Warhol grinned with content, before giving me a short glance.

"Behind you!" I shouted, as Dude and Roller had both somehow recovered from the attack and had begun to hurtle themselves straight at Warhol. I launched an Icy Wind at Dude, whilst Venus who had now recovered from the Flamethrower/Rollout combo sent out a long Vine Whip. The Ice Type attack hit Dude, slowing the speed of his attack drastically, allowing Warhol to evade. Roller was unable to complete his attack as Venus wrapped her vines around the bronze Geodude's spinning arms. She reeled him in towards her gaping mouth, before sinking her long teeth into the Rock Type, who let out a wail of pain.

"YUCK!" Venus grimaced at the taste. Although the combination of Vine Whip and Crunch seemed to have immobilised Roller entirely. She spat the bronze Geodude out of her mouth, who seemed to be completely out of it.

"And you said you were tough," Dude chuckled at his fallen rival. "You ain't as hard as you say you are, man." This distraction allowed Venus to spit out another barrage of Bullet Seeds, which Dude quickly noticed. He tried to fend off the seeds by blocking with his arms. I sent out another Icy Wind, covering Dude in a shiny layer of snow. Venus then extended her Vine Whips… one of which brushed across my tail. My tail then began to glow a familiar colour.

"Forget Splash, forget Splash, forget Splash!" I pleaded, recognising what had happened. Once the tail glow had ceased, I stared at Dude, who had now been wrapped up in Venus' vines. I thrust my tail forward, a long, thick vine shooting from it. "YES!" I exclaimed, as my own Vine Whip wrapped itself around Dude's arm. With that, Venus and I nodded at each other and threw Dude over our shoulders, sending him crashing into Roller. Warhol stared at the two of us with certain disbelief, as Dude collapsed to the ground.

"We did it!" Venus exclaimed with delight, wrapping her vines around me and squeezing me tight with delight… I coughed and spluttered a little, before she finally let me go.

"Now, I'll finish you off!" Warhol grinned psychotically, pacing towards the two defeated Geodude. I stared at the Smeargle in almost disbelief as he prepared what looked like a double Brick Break to them both. I frowned, quickly sending a Vine Whip to bind Warhol's arms to his sides. "What do you think you're doing?" he roared. "Let me go! I'll make sure they never come back."

"Do you have no honour?" I asked him, a stern tone in my voice. Warhol simply glared at me, scowling deeply.

"Honour?" he sneered. "Don't give me all that. I do things MY way. If you don't like it, then that's your problem."

"How can you even say that?" I said to him harshly. "We're all one and the same. We may be different species, but we are all Pokemon. We're all the same."

"Wrong!" Warhol roared, struggling to break the hold that I had on him. "We're all entirely different. Those Geodude want us gone! Full stop. That's not going to happen. No Geodude is going to be the boss and me, and YOU certainly aren't going to be the boss of me. Now let me go before I finish YOU rather than these rocks."

"You just don't get it at all," I sighed. "You try and make yourself come over as a better Smeargle by using scare tactics. That's the only reason you're still the leader of the Clan, but everyone is too scared to rise up to you."

"You say that," he grinned. "But nonetheless, I have not yet been defeated by any who have challenged me. Many have tried. None have succeeded." I paused for just a moment, letting out a long, yet silent scowl. My frustration was building up higher and higher… however, I tried to remain calm. I didn't want to break my cool, calm and collective exterior, which I had already done once before whilst confronting Warhol. "Nothing to say, green bean?" he insulted. "Then let me go."

"I still have my honour," I grinned at him confidently. "And despite whatever harm these Geodude intend to do to you, they do not deserve to be defeated this way. If you wish for them to die, having them die in battle like a warrior… rather than the aftermath."

"You make me sick," Warhol scowled, once again trying to break free from my Vine Whip's hold… failing to do so.

"Likewise," I growled at him slightly. "I do not see the point in causing harm where it is not required… even when they wish to do worse to you."

"Don't you ever shut up!" Warhol roared. With that, he managed to wriggle a hand out from the hold and broke free of my Vine Whip. "This is where it ends!" he grinned, swinging two Brick Breaks down at the same time towards the fallen Geodude… only to be blocked… both of which by Roller. Warhol's eyes widened. Roller had a huge smirk on his face, despite the fact he had been heavily injured. Just as he had done before, he launched Warhol over his shoulder straight into the rocks nearby. The other spectating Geodude winced once more. They had been vaguely quiet through the duel.

"It's not over until I say it's over," Roller cracked a smile, pointing to the sky with his fingers. Slowly, he began to rock his wrists back and forth in an oscillating motion. The other Geodude seemed to be petrified, some of which even scurried back into the cave in sheer fright.

"What's going on?" I frowned, unaware of the looming danger.

"Metronome…" Warhol growled, pushing himself back up to his feet.

"Anything can happen when a Pokemon uses Metronome," Venus gasped. "Brace yourself…" I did not bother to think twice, as I armed myself with my tail. Roller chuckled to himself sadistically as the very tips of his fingers took a strange blue glow. He suddenly pointed right up to the sky… which suddenly became very dark as black clouds rolled in from nowhere… suddenly, several large orbs began to fall from the heavens. They were engulfed in a strange blue energy, yet they also displayed a dark brown colour as well. I stared in total awe… but then noticed Roller's sadistic grin. I knew that this was going to be bad…

"Take cover!" I shouted, as the meteor-like balls of energy loomed closer. I looked around to see where we could find shelter. The cave would be no good as the Geodude would only force us outside. The willow tree would not provide sufficient shelter from the bombardment of move… we were trapped!

"There's nowhere to run!" Roller laughed. "You're all done for!" His laughter was maniacal, almost as if he relished causing destruction. But then… in an action which stunned all of us, he was struck from behind with a huge Brick Break, literally knocking him out cold. But it was not Warhol's move… it was Dude's…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. War Of Words

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 18: WAR OF WORDS**

The expression worn on the face of Dude showed intensity and a huge amount of annoyance. His hand, still glowing from the Brick Break remained in contact with his rival, as if trying to exert as much pressure and power into the attack as possible. He could well have been trying to literally break Roller in half, although the bronze Geodude had fainted, no longer hovering in the air. If only I had a chance to see his eyes, which were still blocked from view by the pair of shades that he wore constantly. What was strange about this was the fact that they had not even fallen off throughout the battle, even when he was using Rollout…

Up in the morning sky above us, the Draco Meteor that Roller's Metronome had summoned was slowly disintegrating, yet it still remained a danger despite the decrease in power. Fortunately, the accuracy of the attack had been greatly reduced thanks to Dude's intervention. The falling comets of power struck the surrounding area, mainly atop Union Cave, although one stray ball of energy struck the ground right next to where we were stood. The resulting explosion knocked Venus, Warhol and I to the ground. I let out a small grunt as I could feel a short pain shoot through me, but I slowly got back up to my feet with the help of Venus, who had extended one of her vine-like tentacles to help me.

Warhol scowled to himself, pushing himself back up to his feet as well. If anyone had taken a battering during the battle, it was him. I was surprised to see him still standing. Maybe he was a lot tougher than one would give him credit for. The muscular Smeargle cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders at the same time. It was after this that he glared at me with what must have been the most venomous looks anyone had ever given me in my life. I felt a sudden chill run down me spine. The look that he gave me wasn't just hateful, it was almost psychotic… He advanced towards me, not taking his eyes off me… not even blinking. Venus floated just a couple of feet in front of me, but I stepped forward with her and placed my hand on her stem-like torso. I shook my head, signalling that I could handle this myself.

"You almost caused the annihilation of this land," Warhol growled, his fist clenched. "I would have made sure that they wouldn't trouble us again, but you wouldn't let me. You and your stupid morals almost cost us all dearly." I wished that I could have protested, but I knew that it would only make Warhol even more enraged.

"What's done is done," I said calmly, brushing some of the dirt off my green fur. "We still have our lives untarnished, so I do not feel inclined to argue about the details."

"I don't understand you," Warhol sneered, his glare now turning into a look of fake confusion. "You seem to be so calm, but I know myself that beneath that calm front you put on lays true anger. I can sense it."

"And what if I do?" I smiled casually, although I was considering the idea of attacking him now, but my honour stopped me from doing so. I had to keep up this calm exterior. "Everyone suffers from anger once in a while. But at least I've learnt how to control mine, whereas you on the other hand have no control whatsoever."

"Ah, what do you know?" Warhol growled, taking another step towards us. "My anger is what fuels my power," he suddenly grinned. "I take all of my own pain and unleash it on my foes. I overwhelm them with power. I have yet to be defeated!" I suddenly pricked up my ears, repeating what he had said once more in my mind. He had never been defeated… with that, I let out a grin of my own. The mind games would now start properly.

"I think I know exactly what's going on with you," I pipped up almost out of the blue. Venus looked at me oddly, yet with that same toothy smirk. Warhol actually looked interested, folding his arms and flicking his tail back and forth.

"Try me," Warhol smirked, a little uneasily.

"Is it true that you fear no Pokemon?" I asked with a small grin. Warhol immediately chuckled, nodding his head.

"I fear nothing, period!" Warhol boasted, although he still looked a little uncertain about my interrogation.

"That's a lie, Warhol," I grinned, having heard the exact response that I wanted. "And you know it is! You say that you have never been defeated and I assume that also means in your life before becoming the leader of the Clan here?" Warhol said nothing, simply give one very slow nod of the head whilst glaring at me once again in that same venomous manner as he had done before. "Then that would mean that you have never experienced the feelings that come with loss… and I believe that you understand this. You make it a pain that you try to avoid, but it is inevitable. You'll lose someday and you will be a complete wreck. THAT is what you fear the most." Warhol had fallen silent, an agog expression on his face. Behind him, I could see something rising into the air. As soon as I noticed, I shot out a Vine Whip straight past Warhol…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dude stopped me, waving his arms in front of him as if surrendering. "I ain't got no beef with any of you. I just wanna get outta here, man." Warhol turned around, now shaking almost with anger. He then slid his eyes back to look at my Vine Whip, which I continued to hold in position just behind the Smeargle Clan's Leader as a precaution.

"You say that, but yet you kidnapped Easel, assaulted me and then try to intimidate two of the Smeargle in Warhol's Clan?" I argued with a composed and collected voice.

"Not to mention try to kill us," Venus added, licking her lips at Dude. Why she did this I was unsure, as I already knew that she was not exactly fond of their flavour.

"It's not down to me though, guys," Dude protested, looking a little bit frantic. "If I don't follow the boss's orders, I'll be reduced to rubble!"

"Just who is the leader of your little faction, anyway? And what do you want?" I asked, hopefully we would get an answer out of the Geodude.

"Uhh… I don't think it's cool to tell you," Dude replied nervously. With that, Warhol grabbed him around the top of his arm and yanked him forward so that they were pretty much face to face.

"You'll tell, or I'll pound you until you're nothing but dust!" Warhol threatened with a deep, booming voice. Dude seemed a little intimidated by this action, but I let out a small sigh… as much as I wanted to know more about the Boulder Dashers, Warhol's methods were not what I would even consider.

"Alright, man. Chill!" Dude panicked, before Warhol dropped him like a stone… no pun intended. Dude quickly faced the three of us, adjusting his shades accordingly.

"Alright, I'll talk, man," Dude said with relief. Warhol shot me a look. Obviously what I had said to him before had really gotten under his skin. "The Boulder Dashers are a group of us Geodude from different regions, you know?" he began. "I come from Kanto, but most of 'em come from Hoenn and Johto. Roller's the only one from Sinnoh though, dudes."

"So who is your boss?" Venus asked, waving her vines to scared Dude, which did work a little.

"I've never met him myself, babe," Dude answered…

"DON'T call me Babe… EVER!" Venus snapped, looming closer to the Geodude, who cowered slightly.

"Sorry, yo! Right on!" he stammered, before regaining his composure. "The only thing I know about the boss is his name. They call him The Sentinel."

"The Sentinel?" I repeated with interest. "Where does he reside?"

"Underground somewhere," Dude replied. "I never met the guy, man. I don't even know what evolutionary stage he's at, if any!"

"So what business do you have threatening members of MY Clan?" Warhol growled, who Dude quickly attempted to pacify by once again frantically waving his hands in front of him.

"Like I said, it ain't down to me, man," Dude exclaimed.

"You seemed quite happy traumatising them," I argued calmly. "Not to mention beat me up in front of all your buddies."

"I've got to try and make myself look good!" Dude cried out, worried that he was going to be in for a kicking. "Besides, Roller seems to think that I'm not good enough… and do you know what happens to members of the B.Ds that aren't good enough?" There was a long pause. Warhol remained still, but both Venus and I gave a shrug. Dude's answer came in the form of a motion where he slit his throat with his finger, making a slicing sound. Did Geodude have throats? I suppose they must do… but that's besides the point. "They are taken straight to The Sentinel. Those who are summoned by him never come back. In fact, there's only one of us who has. And that's Roller. Ever since then, he's been an egotistical maniac."

"A bit like someone else we know, eh?" Venus snickered to me, it was lucky that Warhol didn't take much notice, either that or he didn't hear. The latter being the most probable, since if he HAD heard he would have possibly retaliated to such a comment.

"Hang on… where has that bronze rock gone, anyway?" Warhol growled gruffly. It suddenly occurred to me as well that Roller had vanished from the scene, along with the Geodude underlings, although most of them had taken refuge in Union Cave once Roller had summoned the Draco Meteor. But since Dude knocked him out, we had not even paid any attention to them. "Damn… he's escaped!" he punched the ground angrily, not far from Dude who instantly flinched. He then turned to me once again. "You… if you hadn't have been wasting my time arguing, we wouldn't have this problem! Now he's gone off and he's going to come back stronger than ever!" he boomed.

"What's the matter, Warhol?" I smirked a little slyly. "Worried he'll beat you next time?" Warhol let out a growl, but fell silent a moment later before turning back to Dude. I let out a satisfied smile. At least now I knew what to say against Warhol. He didn't like being stood up to or insulted, but when it came down to actually knowing what he fears most I could at least use that to my advantage. After all, it isn't an underhanded technique. It is just stating a fact. I then turned back to face Dude. "So now what are you going to do?"

"Wh-Wh-Wha-Whaddaya mean?" Dude shuddered, speaking rapidly.

"I mean you just knocked out the only member of your group that can hold his own against your boss… and he's disappeared. Where do you think he's gone?" I looked down at Dude, who was shaking a little. "I'll tell you where I think he's gone. I think he's gone to see The Sentinel. I think he's going to tell him what you have done. I mean, there were other Geodude there who saw what you did."

"I just couldn't stand his attitude, man" Dude exclaimed, by now he was apparently sweating. "He always tries to bring the good man down, but I manage to go one better every time, yo. Then he somehow uses a Draco Meteor!? I ain't standin' for it. Forget the B.Ds. I want out…"

"Because you're frightened for your life?" Warhol asked with a sneer. "You're as pathetic as the Green Furred Freak over there."

"Rather be green than hooked on steroids," I quickly retorted, earning another growl from Warhol.

"You know what?" Warhol sneered. "I've had just about enough of listening to you. How about we settle this NOW?" Venus looked a little shocked by the sudden challenge. I simply stopped and smiled.

"How does ten minutes sound to you?" I grinned. "We're obviously both still a little weary from the battle with the Geodude. I shall fetch some Sitrus Berries. One for me, one for you. That should restore our energy to a suitable level for us to fight with." Warhol paused for a moment, before nodding with a content grin.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Picasso Vs Warhol Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 19: PICASSO VS. WARHOL PART 1**

"I'm waiting…" Warhol chuckled at me, looking at me in anticipation. I could not tell what he was looking forward to the most, the idea of engaging in battle, the idea of notching another victory to his name or simply the chance to beat me senseless. I guessed the latter, although it wouldn't happen so long as I had something to say about it. I grinned confidently to the muscular Smeargle, who still stood with his arms folded. Dude, who was still present, backed away towards the Union Cave, possibly in hopes of escape, but he was quickly cut of by Venus, who lashed a Vine Whip at him warningly.

"You wait here, Venus," I instructed the Carnivine, possibly a little bit abruptly for what I meant. "Make sure that Geodude doesn't get away. I know you can handle him." Venus did not reply through word of mouth, only with a toothy grin followed by a hiss at the Rock Type, who seemed quite scared now. He wasn't this cowardly when we first met, but perhaps that was because the odds weren't stacked up against him like they were me at the time. But now that the tables had turned, he was far from brave.

"I ain't going nowhere, man. Chill out," the Geodude argued. I paid no attention to him, turning away and quickly heading back towards the willow tree. I could hear Warhol barking some orders to some nearby Smeargle, who had emerged from hiding. I could hear some commotion as I walked past them. I could recognise a few voices, but no names clicked into my head as I heard them. They seemed to all appear from pretty much nowhere. Although I did not turn my head to see them, there must have been a good ten or so in attendance. I approached the willow tree, only to be stopped in my tracks. Easel had stepped out into view, with Nate landing just beside her. Willow and Hollow both walked out into view as well, surrounded by curious young Natu chicks. I took a look at Easel, who was dressed impeccably as always. There was then a flash of light just to the side of the group, startling some of the Natu. The Abra suddenly appeared, bearing two berries in his hands.

"Here you are, Picasso," Psi smiled with a small yawn. "Two Sitrus Berries, as you require." He passed them to me, which I took looking a little bit dumbstruck. Willow then nodded at me, which indicated how they knew about the berries.

"Thank you," I bowed respectfully both to Psi and to Willow, both of whom acknowledged in their own ways.

"We all wish you the very best of luck in your battle," Willow said sincerely.

"I'm sure you are aware on how much we are counting on you to win this battle," Hollow hooted, adding more pressure to the situation than I would have wanted.

"Hey, I know for a fact you'll win," Nate looked to me with a beaky grin. "And even if you do lose, I know full well that you'll give it your all. We all do." Willow nodded in agreement to that, although Hollow seemed a little less certain. Then Easel stepped forward, walking right up close to me.

"Picasso," she lowered her head, sounding worried. "I don't want you to get hurt out there. But you know that I am here… I'll be cheering for you all the way." I let out a smile, truly appreciating the sincerity of her statement. "You can do it," she smiled back to me, rubbing her muzzle lovingly against my own. Although we were not mates, she was certainly acting as though I had not left at all. Her behaviour was the same when I was the leader. I didn't say another word, I simply smiled and nodded to the group. The young Natu chicks were chirping excitedly.

"Win, Picasso!" I could hear some of the chicks shouting. I let out a small chuckle, before raising my thumb to them. It was then that I turned right around to see that Warhol was still stood in the same position. After taking a deep, almost nervous breath I began to advance back towards my adversary with the Colony, Psi and Easel in tow. Eventually, Warhol began to walk towards me as well with clenched fists. The small crowd surrounded us in the exact centre of the meadow, an equal distance away from the entrance to Union Cave and the willow tree. Venus, who still had Dude under her watch joined the rest of the Colony, dragging the reluctant Geodude behind her. Warhol stopped in his tracks a good ten feet away from where I was stood. I tossed one of the Sitrus Berries towards the Leader before taking a bite out of my own. Warhol however simply placed his on the ground next to him.

"I think I'll save it for later," he grinned at me. I was a little surprised by this, considering the battering he received from the earlier encounter with Dude and Roller. It was then that he pulled from behind his back another berry, already half eaten as he took a bite from it. I let out a long scowl.

"I should have guessed," I muttered to myself. It was exactly the kind of thing that Warhol would do. He took yet another bite of the Sitrus Berry, taking a good look at the one that I had just thrown to him. I quickly scoffed mine down, instantly feeling a rush of adrenaline pump throughout my body. All the emotions that I had felt over the last two years or more came flooding back. The experiences I had seen, the initial defeat, the return and more. I clenched my own fist, ready to do battle. I did not take my eyes off Warhol, who now seemed to act a lot more casual than before… as if mimicking the way I acted around him in previous encounters. With that, Warhol raised an arm into the air… the chatter of the crowd suddenly becoming deathly silent.

"This will be a battle to determine leadership of the Clan," Warhol stated to everyone in an official manner. Despite his cruel attitude, I could not help but admire how serious he was about this. "The challenger is apparently a former leader of this very Clan. State your name."

"Picasso," I answered, earning a few excited mumbles from the crowd, confirming any doubt in the other Smeargle's minds of my identity.

"Very well," Warhol grinned taking a step towards me. "I shall state the rules for the battle. It is a non-timed match. Victory can be achieved either by knockout or submission. Outside interference is strictly prohibited. We may both use one item during battle. Do you understand?" he asked me. I let out another scowl to myself. Warhol had that Sitrus Berry for him to recover after I had done damage to him, yet I did not have the same privilege. "Do you understand, Picasso?" Warhol repeated, growing impatient.

"Crystal clear," I grinned, a sudden flow of confidence filling through me, possibly an after effect of the Sitrus Berry, which by now I had fully consumed.

"Good," Warhol sneered. "In which case as the Leader of the Smeargle Clan, I, Warhol, accept your challenge!" Without delay, Warhol darted forward, his tail glowing. I quickly grabbed a hold of mine ready to defend whatever attack was coming. I could see that Warhol's paw was straightened, glowing a familiar white. I quickly sent out a long ranged Icy Wind attack from my tail, causing Warhol lose some of his speed as he struggled through the blast of snow. He still managed to swing at me, but I was able to avoid connection. I considered that if I was able to make him lose enough speed, I would be able to avoid most of his attacks. Warhol lunged at me again, this time his hand giving off small electrical sparks. The same move he used to knock out Nate before reminded me of what it was capable of. Warhol swung at me, but was met with another Icy Wind, yet the ThunderPunch still hit me, knocking me back but not over.

"Ha! Wimp!" Warhol taunted, before unleashing a barrage of punches at me at incredibly close range. Each strike was more painful than the last. I let out several small yelps of pain, earning some concerned moans from the crowd. I could also hear Easel squeaking in fear for me, a sound that made me react to Warhol's Close Combat. A thick vine appeared from the tip of my tail, knocking Warhol away from me. I then spun myself around, extending the vine to a great length. I spun with so much momentum that the Vine Whip seemed to be more like a Vine Club, as it clouted Warhol right across the side of the head, causing him to stagger… but not fall. I knew as well that the Close Combat meant that his defensive strength had been reduced, meaning the attack had done more damage than usual. Warhol paused for just a moment, before his fist became engulfed in a white flame of some sort… but it was one I recognised. I tried to think fast… I had no time to perform a Substitute, so I instead shot out another Icy Wind which covered Warhol once again… causing his Focus Punch to miss as he swung wildly.

"Missed me," I chuckled in an attempt to frustrate my opponent. It most certainly worked.

"I won't miss this time!" Warhol roared, quickly charging up a ThunderPunch. I attempted to block with another Vine Whip, but this time Warhol managed to manoeuvre himself sinuously around the vine and connected the electrically charged strike to my gut, causing me to yelp once more. I could hear Warhol chuckle to himself, content with his own fighting prowess. "And I was starting to believe that you were an actual threat to my position," Warhol mocked. "I guess you're just full of more hot air than a Drifblim." This taunting was actually working in my favour, as my tail balled into a fist… allowing my focus to tighten.

"If that's the case, then I'll send you flying higher than one," I roared, as I connected a stiff Focus Punch to Warhol's chin, sending him up in the air a good few feet before he crashed back down to the ground. I could hear him grunting as he reeled on the ground in pain, trying to recover somehow. The Sitrus Berry I had given him earlier was far out of his reach. I considered this would be the best time to bring out my secret weapon. Remembering back to my meeting with Zen, I closed my eyes and thought about looking at myself in a mirror. I then felt a strange sensation coming over me… like my energy was being drained little by little. Finally, my eyes opened against my will, where I could now see an identical replica of me stood right between myself and Warhol. I could hear several gasps from the crowd, including from Nate who had taken to the skies to get a bird's eye view of the battle… quite literally. It so good to finally get a decent blow of that megalomaniacal Smeargle, but I found he was much more resistant than I thought as he slowly got back up to his feet, with an enraged look in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that, you damned Green Furred Freak!" Warhol boomed, not realising that my Substitute was about to take the full force of a ThunderPunch he swung, which made a strange chinking sound on impact. Warhol seemed to be a little stumped that my Substitute had not even moved, considering he thought it was the real me. I knew better though, as I now had plenty of time to focus on a second Focus Punch. Once again, Warhol was knocked to the ground. The crowd of gathered Pokemon had all started cheering for me, even the members of the Clan.

"You still think I'm a wimp, Warhol?" I smiled confidently as Warhol got back up, rubbing his jaw where I had consecutively punched him. He then chuckled to himself, shaking his head to rid himself of the cobwebs.

"I'm just getting started, freak," he grinned. I could not believe that he was still willing to fight, despite the fact he was already at a disadvantage. With my Substitute still in effect and Warhol's attacks unable to break through so far, I was sure that my victory had been secured… but I daren't take any chances…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Picasso Vs Warhol Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 20: PICASSO VS. WARHOL PART 2**

Despite my current advantage, it was vital that I maintained my concentration. Just one slip of the mind could be the difference between victory and defeat. I still could not believe that even after two Focus Punches that Warhol could still battle. What surprised me even more was that he still had not eaten the Sitrus Berry that I passed him before, although he did heal himself prior to our match with one of his own. A tactic that made me scowl due to the underhandedness of such an action. Warhol continued to glare at me, a large bruise appearing on his cheek where the two Fighting Type moves had connected. Although I did not enjoy bringing pain to others, it was a sight that turned my scowl into a smile, but the same could not be said for the Smeargle Clan Leader.

"I'll admit, you caught me off guard with those two Focus Punches," Warhol growled. "But I know now just how to take you down."

"I'll also admit that you're a much stronger opponent than I originally though," I bowed with a grin. "I thought you were all talk. I guess you've proven me wrong."

"And I'll prove you wrong on a lot more…" Warhol snarled, darting towards my Substitute with his fists clenched. He moved right up close to it, unleashing a barrage of punches. The Close Combat attack literally shattered the Substitute into pieces, which made Warhol seemed a little stunned at seeing this happen, before seeing the real me sending a Vine Whip attack in his direction. With quick reactions, he caught the vine underneath his arm, pinning it down before running forward towards me. I tried to get out of the way of the Brick Break he was preparing, but failed as the powerful Fighting Type move connected to my torso. I grunted as the move hit, but arched back and threw forward a third Focus Punch, but this time Warhol was able to evade before hitting me once again, this time with an electrically charged punch. I let out another yelp as the current surged through my body. With that, Warhol grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, lifting me up into the air with the use of just one arm. "Just give up," Warhol taunted. "You can't win."

"As if I'd just give up," I sneered back. "I'm not yet defeated."

"You've got a spine at least," Warhol shrugged. "Not like some of the others I've faced in the past. But I assure you, I'll make sure your defeat is as swift and painful as I can make it." With that, Warhol pulled his fist back, about to use a Focus Punch of his own.

"I don't think so!" I grinned, brandishing my tail and firing an Icy Wind straight at him. He didn't realise until the last moment that I had launched the attack, quickly losing his focus and dropping me to the ground. I tried to make the Icy Wind last as long as I could, knowing that his Focus Punch would not be able to connect. I closed my eyes quickly, trying to concentrate on making another Substitute. Slowly, my inner power started to deplete once again. I began to pant as the energy consumed was great. Finally, my Substitute was finished, but in the time it had taken me to create it Warhol had enough time to focus his power into another Focus Punch, which nearly shattered it straight away. "Damn it," I growled, realising that his Fighting Type moves were also super effective against my Substitute, meaning that it could not stand as much damage as I would have liked. I had to keep Warhol at bay. I decided to brace myself to use another Focus Punch, but Warhol quickly used his Brick Break with authority to shatter the Substitute that I had only just created. Thankfully, he was caught off guard as it shattered once again, allowing me to hurl the Focus Punch right into Warhol's chest at which he let out a roaring howl of pain. He dropped down to the ground, looking a lot weaker than he had done before. My eyes widened. Could this now be the moment where I reclaimed my leadership?

"Y…You…" Warhol growled, slowly crawling towards me… when I suddenly noticed that he was just inches away from the Sitrus Berry and was now reaching out for it. I quickly sent out a Vine Whip with hope of knocking the berry out of his reach, but Warhol somehow leapt forward, grabbing the berry. Before he could eat it, I desparately slammed my Vine Whip into the back of his head, trying to deliver the final blow. His body went limp for a moment… I was sure that now he had been defeated. There was a moment of silence… as I stared at him for a moment, yet he displayed no movement at all…

"Is it over?" Nate called from nearby, looking incredibly excited.

"I fear not," Willow cawed in response. "I can sense that his energy levels are slowly rising."

"That can only mean one thing," Easel gasped. I let out a frustrated growl, as the muscular Smeargle slowly got back up to his feet, wiping what looked like the juice of the berry from his mouth. Some of his bruises had faded as well. I would say that he was back up to at least half of his health. Warhol began to chuckle as I continued to breathe heavily.

"You nearly had me there, Picasso," Warhol grinned. "But I'm afraid that even your best efforts have not yet defeated me."

"Don't patronise me with your claims of invincibility," I scowled. "This battle is not over yet."

"But it soon will be," Warhol chuckled. "Take this!" With that, he lunged at me once again, throwing rapid punches at me, which I managed to dodge. However, the effort of doing so quickly made me weary. Warhol charged up another ThunderPunch, which I quickly tried to counter by firing an Icy Wind at him. But he appeared to battle through the cold and buried his fist into my side. I could feel the electrical charge surge through my body even worse than I had done before. I tried to move my arm, but my muscles seized up. It was completely immobilised. I tried to move in general, but I could not move at all. All I could see were strange yellow sparks scattering over my body. Warhol grinned triumphantly. "Now… it is most definitely over," he chuckled. "The side effects of my newly acquired ThunderPunch have ultimately led to your defeat. The electrical power from my attack can interfere with your body's own electrical energy, causing a form of paralysis to overcome you." Once more I tried to move, but simply couldn't.

"Come on, Picasso! You've got to fight!" Venus called with concern.

"You can do it, man," Dude added, which was surprising considering the circumstances that we were pretty much keeping him as a prisoner. Warhol paced towards me, looking incredibly relaxed before hitting me with another ThunderPunch. I let out a howl, my legs allowing me to stagger back, but not walk forward.

"There's nothing you can do but accept that you cannot win," Warhol smirked. "I'll give you one chance to surrender. Refuse and I'll have no choice but to end this battle the old fashioned way."

"I will never give up…" I growled, the sparks slowly starting to disperse. I suddenly felt my tail ball into a fist once again. Warhol, who was shocked that I could still move, simply stood in awe as I planted him with yet another Focus Punch. Warhol skidded across the ground after landing hard on his back. Slowly, he got back up to his feet. He wiped some more berry juice from his mouth, only to realise that it was not juice, but his own blood. He glared at me with pure rage.

"You're dead!" Warhol roared, before winding back his fist… he then suddenly stopped, staring at something that had appeared nearby. I was able to turn my head to see that something had appeared on the top of the cliffside. I could not tell what it was, although Warhol seemed quite fixated on the new arrival. But it was too far away to intervene, so I paid no attention. Instead, I tried to focus on another Substitute, which slowly came into view. But it took so much energy from me that I collapsed down onto one knee. Warhol quickly tried to smash the Substitute with a Brick Break, but it was able to withstand the blow. I noticed that the creature that had appeared on the cliff had began to move closer to the battle, pacing slowly like a Meowth would stalk its prey, although it was slightly larger than a Meowth. I turned away, trying not to pay attention to the newcomer. Instead, I looked over to Nate.

"Make sure it doesn't intervene," I stated to Nate, who nodded to signal it had heard. It quickly took off, flying in the other direction as prevent detection. With that, I turned back to Warhol, who by now had now disregarded the creature and had returned to the matter of breaking my Substitute. I sent forth yet other Vine Whip, trying to wrap him up with it. However, Warhol kept one arm free and swung a ThunderPunch. However, I was able to use the slack of the Vine Whip to trip the Smeargle over before his attack could connect. I plucked Warhol into the air with my Vine Whip still wrapping his tightly to keep him subdued. I glared at him, before I suddenly felt my muscles numb within an instant. The paralysis from Warhol's ThunderPunch had taken an effect on me once again, but Warhol was still trapped in the Vine Whip. Without any long ranged attacks, at least I knew I was safe. "There's nothing you can do until I can move again," I smiled weakly, although Warhol seemed less impressed.

"You really are pathetic," Warhol chuckled. "This Vine Whip of yours is just like a rope. And all ropes can be cut!" he grinned, slamming a Brick Break down with his free arm, chipping away at my Vine Whip. He repeated this a couple of times before finally, the Vine Whip was severed. I reeled it back in unwillingly as Warhol finally smashed through my Substitute with yet another Brick Break. He then glared at the approaching creature, which was by now stood just a few feet away. Where the hell was Nate? The distraction would prove to be my biggest downfall. Warhol smashed a Brick Break through my Substitute before standing right in front of me. "This is the part where you lose," Warhol smiled wickedly, slamming a vicious Focus Punch into my face. I fell limply to the ground, my eyes closed. I tried desperately to gasp for breath, but it was just so difficult to do so. I tried to get back up to my feet, but could only get up to one knee…

"It's… not…over," I snarled, sending one last Icy Wind at Warhol, who quickly dodged, before lunging at me with a ThunderPunch crackling.

"It is…" he sneered, driving the fist into my gut, knocking me down to the ground. Although I was not out cold, I had no energy left to battle. I opened my eyes… and all was blurry. I could hear gasps of disbelief and wails of despair as I could hear Warhol roar triumphantly… I could sense the arrival of my friends to tend to me… before everything suddenly went black…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. A Rival's Arrival

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

_**MESSAGE TO READERS:** This chapter shall be written in the **Point Of View of Warhol**… Strange, I know. But whilst Picasso is temporarily knocked out, you will need to know what is going on…_

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 21: A RIVAL'S ARRIVAL**

With the adrenaline rush of victory flowing through me, I flexed my muscles to the members of my Clan… although most of them had turned away. How dare they. I was still their leader and they should respect that. However, that wasn't the main concern of mine right now. Now that I had eliminated that pathetic excuse of a Green Smeargle, I had other matters to attend to. I wiped some more blood from my mouth caused from Picasso's Focus Punch. I refused to admit to myself that he was skilled. It was possibly one of the more difficult battles I have had to fight during my time here. Yet, I had still prevailed. But now was not the time to gawk over my dominance. I glared over towards the approaching creature and to my bad fortune I recognised it. The creature had brown fur over its head, legs and hind. However, there was a distinctive tuft of white hair in between its long ears. It had a large mane of some sort going right around its neck and a large, bushy tail. It looked like an Eevee, but I knew full well that it wasn't. I approached it without hesitation. It sat down casually, yet stared at me with its small dark eyes.

"At long last, I've found you Warhol," the overgrown Eevee grinned with a calm tone. "I should have known you'd settle down within a Clan. It was just a case of finding which one. Not a difficult task when only so few clans exist."

"Get to the point, Burn," I growled, clenching a fist. "What do you want?"

"No need to get feisty," Burn replied, turning its head to the left, but still glaring at me with its dark eyes. "You know full well why I am here. But I shouldn't deal with you just yet. After all, that green Smeargle nearly had you beat. I watched the whole thing."

"Yeah?" I sneered. "Well, here's a newsflash. I still won. And I'm perfectly capable of beating you too." Burn simply shook his head, visibly unfazed by my taunt which only made me even more angry. "What?" I snarled, as the brown furred creature began grooming itself casually.

"You know full well that you can't," Burn said calmly in a tone that reminded me of the accursed Green Furred Freak of a Smeargle. "Not only are you too exhausted, but I'm pretty much sure you haven't got much strength left to use your moves more than a couple of times."

"Then why are you here? Get out of my territory," I demanded.

"Settle, settle," Burn smiled. "All in good time. After all, you're not in any danger of a seven on one attack anymore. The Johto Eons disbanded a little over a year ago. And my mate is back in Hoenn, although she visits every now and again." I scowled at this. Burn was a big enough problem on his own, but his mate was even more annoying. Psychic types have always been a thorn in my side. I really ought to learn a Dark Type move to sort them out. At least my ThunderPunch could handle those Xatu and the Noctowl that keep looking over me. They were currently tending to Picasso, taking him back towards the willow tree. "In fact, Sunshine is the only one I keep in touch with, being my mate and all. Although Showers occasionally comes to visit."

"Are you going to bore me with stories of you home life all day, or is there a point to this little visit?" I scowled, growing weary of his company.

"Charming," the brown furred Pokemon huffed, a little sarcastically. "And what of you? I see you are the Leader of this Clan… have you a mate of your own?"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped angrily, looking back over towards Easel, who seemed deeply upset by Picasso's defeat. I scowled to myself. Even though I had won, she was still going back to that stupid piece of snot.

"I see," Burn nodded. "You're having a few issues, I gather?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I snarled once again. "Carry on the way you're going and I won't hesitate to beat the silence into you?"

"And what will that achieve, huh?" Burn asked, not even flinching at my taunt. "You're in no state to go through another battle, least not against a Flareon with full health, whereas you can barely stand. I suggest you head back over to your Clan and attend to your duties. I will discuss the matter further with you in the morning."

"Oh, no you bloody well don't!" I snarled, blocking him just as he stood back up. "Let's have it out now. Just why are you here?"

"That kind of tone doesn't convince me that you really want to know," the Flareon sighed, knowing full well how to anger me.

"How about this one?" I growled deeply and threateningly. Yet Burn simply shook his head.

"If anything, it makes me doubt it even more," he replied. "Now, if you don't mind…"

"You know, I never quite understood what Sunshine sees in you," I growled with a sinister smirk. Burn turned his head to stare at me once again, locking eyes with me. "Personally, I think she was better off when I was with her. I mean, she was never in as much trouble with me as she was when she was with you and the Johto Eons."

"It was her decision, Warhol," Burn scowled, trying to remain calm. "And besides, you treated her like dirt. Just as you do with your Clan. Trust me, my friend has told me all about it."

"Your friend?" I sneered. "You actually have those?"

"Yes, although I don't see her around," Burn explained. "Although I do recognise that Carnivine from somewhere… Venus, I think her name is. If I remember rightly, she was quite fond of Vine, but only because of his name I would guess. I don't think she ever met the Leafeon in person."

"I don't get you," I snarled. "I make a gesture about your own mate and you couldn't give a damn." Burn then simply chuckled to himself.

"Unlike you, I don't let my pride get in the way. It takes a lot to piss me off," Burn explained, before taking a couple of steps past me. "Perhaps it would be best if you just cooled off until later. I mean, it's still early in the morning."

"So how come you don't just get lost and come back another day?" I growled.

"I'll be back later, Warhol," Burn grinned. "I think I should make myself acquainted with that Green Smeargle. You say his name is Picasso?"

"What business do you have with him?" I growled once again. "He's nothing. Not worth your time."

"And you are?" Burn glared at me, causing me to scowl once again. I took a threatening step towards him, but once again he didn't even move a muscle. "Besides, you don't seem very interested in anything else I have to say, so why waste my time saying it?" he continued.

"I just need the bare facts, Burn. Not your autobiography!" I scowled once more. The brown furred Flareon simply looked at me before slowly sitting back down, whishing his tail to one side.

"Alright then, Warhol," Burn sighed, almost reluctantly. But whether that was due to the news or the fact that he had given in to my demands was unknown. "Sunshine foresaw something a good three months ago or so."

"That fork-tailed rat always predicts stuff," I scowled, remembering back to when Burn and I were a little better acquainted.

"But she's got a lot better. Her predictions are becoming much more accurate, almost perfect," Burn explained.

"Almost!? ALMOST isn't good enough for me," I growled. "I know first hand just how her predictions go. She said that I'd end up with a Sunflora for a mate. Little does she know there is a Smeargle here that dresses up in a skirt made from Sunflora petals that I am…"

"Trying to have a kit with?" Burn quietly chuckled to himself. "Sunshine sees that."

"Tell her to stay out of my head," I threatened. "I have enough trouble with those damned Xatu reading my mind. Hence the reason I have ThunderPunch in my move pool now."

"You continue to trail away from what I am trying to tell you," Burn said a little bit more seriously than before. "Are you sure you want to know? Because if not, I'm sure I can take my business elsewhere up until you're capable of listening."

"Then stop dawdling and tell me," I growled, growing even more frustrated by the Shiny Flareon's actions.

"How about saying 'Please'?" Burn cracked a smile, knowing full well that he was getting under my skin.

"I am the Leader of the Smeargle Clan," I roared angrily. "How about you show me a little damn respect!"

"Oh, the respect is there. I can assure you," Burn smiled calmly once more. I hated it when he did that. "But then again, it isn't exactly difficult to remember your manners is it? After all, you haven't always been an asshole."

"What the hell did you just say?" I boomed. "How dare you call me by such a name!"

"If you heard, then why ask what I said?" Burn nonchalantly groomed himself. "Are you hungry?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" I growled, a little surprised. "Hungry?"

"Do you always ask people to repeat things even though you've clearly heard them?" Burn asked with a smile, causing me to frown. "You must feel a little hungry after an intense battle like the one you just had with Picasso. Tell you what. We shall feast first, then I shall explain everything to you."

"I refuse to share any of the food that we have stored with some low-level overgrown Eevee," I grinned, yet Burn seemed far from amused. He then turned his head nearby to the edge of the cliff from which he surely must have ascended from, where a medium sized black Flying Type was perched, staring at the willow tree for some reason.

"I've never tried Murkrow before," Burn smiled. "But you know what they say, don't knock it until you've tried it. Perhaps I should do the honours."

"I'm perfectly capable of catching my own prey, thank you very much," I growled.

"Then I guess you're not hungry," Burn grinned. "Oh well, more for me!" With that, he began to creep slowly towards the grounded Murkrow, literally making no sound whatsoever. He made sure that he was behind the Dark Flying Type to prevent being noticed. The Murkrow was none the wiser as Burn stalked his prey just inches away from it. With that, he bared his fangs, which seems to be ablaze themselves, before pouncing on the Murkrow, sinking his sharp teeth into the defenceless creature's neck. It squawked out in agony, before going limp. Burn then dragged his prize back towards me, before dropping the carcass to the ground. "A cooked breakfast sounds so much better," Burn smiled before spitting a large jet of flame from its mouth. The size of this flame took me by surprise. I remembered when that bronze Geodude had used the move, but it was nothing compared to a Fire Type using the move. Within seconds, the Murkrow had been cooked internally. Its feathers had been fully incinerated, leaving just charred skin. With that, the Flareon ravenously ripped one of the legs from the carcass, shredding the bone from its tendons and devouring the flesh, savouring the taste. "Mmmm… that's good," Burn deliciously gawped. "It's kind of a more bitter taste than a Pidgeotto… like that marmite stuff that the humans eat."

"Sounds delectable," I frowned as Burn continued to gorge himself. He then indicated the Murkrow with his paw.

"Help yourself," he stated, at which point I greedily approached the carcass and tore a chunk of flesh from its torso, devouring it quickly. I refused to show gratitude for Burn's generosity, instead relishing the same taste that he had described…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Backup Plan

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon_.

_**MESSAGE TO READERS:** This chapter shall be written in the Point Of View of Easel…_

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 22: BACKUP PLAN**

We had left him to rest at the foot of the willow tree for now. It was too much hassle to try and get him back into the tree without Psi, who had disappeared with the Kadabra he was with. Nate couldn't seem to take his eyes away from him for more than a couple of seconds. It seemed obvious to me that despite the huge period of time apart, they were still as close as they were before. Which was strange, considering that the same could be said about us. I didn't know what to think about it all. I suppose ever since Warhol had tried to make me the bearer of his kit, Picasso was my knight in shining armour. But as soon as I saw him, something inside me clicked. It is as though whenever he's around my fear just seems to vanish. I almost feel invincible whilst he's around. I could not help but wonder just what would happen should I ever become involved in a one on one fight, since I only know healing moves and sleep inducing moves. Perhaps it was high time I learned how to attack. After all, I could not rely on Picasso and the Colony to protect me forever.

From above, I could see Hollow keeping watch over the area beneath the large willow tree, although he mainly seemed to be fixated on Picasso himself. Personally, I found Hollow a little bit… well, hollow. He seemed to keep himself to himself, with the exception of when he was around the Elder Xatu. From what I could tell during Picasso's match with Warhol, he seemed quite close to the Abra and Kadabra. What his connections were with the two I was not entirely sure. But it was good that he had such connections. Psi was incredibly useful for teleportation purposes, such as transport or delivery. Whereas Zen, who attempted to reteach Sketch to Picasso, seemed a little less, shall we say, sane? For some reason, the Kadabra would continue to repeat the words "Now then," whilst twitching and rocking himself back and forth. It crept me out a little bit, but Willow had assured me that he would not cause any harm, which seemed strange since she could not read the mind of another Psychic type.

Then of course was the Carnivine, who for some reason had a Geodude wearing a pair of human sunglasses in tow. The Geodude by now was snoring fairly loudly, much to the Carnivine's annoyance. Venus seemed to be quite nice, despite the fact that she had tried to eat pretty much everything around the area. I think that she is quite happy to have settled down here, since she was apparently more used to travelling the world in search of prey. To be honest, I was not one hundred percent convinced that she was fully on our side, especially the fact that she continuously licked her lips at the sight of any of the Natu chicks. I would say the only one safe from being eaten would be Dude, as she had told me already that they taste horrible, which doesn't surprise me. Dude himself seemed a bit cocky, even with Venus' vines binding him. But I didn't think he was as bad as he made himself out to be.

And of course, perched on the lip of the knothole was the oldest and wisest of the Colony. Willow was unique to me in the fact that she held high regard of almost everyone. Even me, who had only just joined this small coalition is held in high regard and it is something that really makes me respect the Xatu. She watched over the young Natu chicks as they skipped and played on the grassy patch of ground below her. Although everyone seemed to be a little bit half-hearted about their actions possibly due to Picasso's loss. What made me sad the most is that everyone seemed to be relying on Picasso to beat Warhol. I knew they had threats, but to simply pile the pressure onto just one Pokemon is ridiculous. I wished that I could have helped more. Perhaps if he knew a healing move the next time he fought Warhol he would stand a slightly better chance. After all, as good a defensive move Substitute is, it is by far not the best.

"Ugh…" a groan came from nearby. Nate frantically flapped his wings in an attempt to get everyone's attention.

"He's finally waking up!" Nate cawed cheerfully. I immediately ran towards them both, being joined by Venus and Dude. Hollow remained where he was, as Willow carefully lowered herself onto the scene with her psychic strength. I looked straight into Picasso's eye, which were currently squinting. With a grunt, he opened them and raised his paws to rub them.

"Huh? What's going on?" Picasso mumbled, still looking weary.

"You're alright!" Nate squawked happily. "Thank almighty Arceus."

"What's going on?" Picasso muttered once again, wobbling slightly. He still was not a hundred per cent. I guess the battle with Warhol really took a lot out of him. Not surprising since the only way I have been able to escape Warhol's clutches before is by singing him to sleep. "What happened? Where's Warhol?"

"Picasso…" I said to him softly. "He beat you."

"Oh…" Picasso replied, looking rather heartbroken. "I…I'm sorry everyone," he sighed, balling his paw into a fist.

"Do not be sorry, Picasso," Willow said encouragingly. "You have only lost one battle. There will be other chances for you to claim your prize. I shall admit that it does set us back slightly. But it was wrong for us all to believe that you alone could change it all. We should have done more ourselves as a colony to ensure our safety."

"That's right!" Nate cawed with a beaky smile. "You were still amazing in your battle. You almost had him beat." Picasso then let out a scowl that I only just heard. I don't think anyone else heard it though.

"If only I hadn't have given him that damned Sitrus Berry," he growled. "He had one for himself to begin with and then I stupidly gave him another one. I might as well have just Focus Punched myself to give him even more of a chance."

"Unfortunately, it was his sneaky tactics that proves dividend in the end," Willow stated. "My suggestion is that you will need to set some of your pride aside if you are to win next time."

"It's not your fault," I said reassuringly, to which Picasso got back up to his feet, taking a bite out of yet another Sitrus Berry that was at his side. "Where are you going?" I asked, a little worried.

"I need some time," he said coldly, walking past us. "I'm sorry for sounding so rash, but I need to spend some time alone." With that, he began to walk away. I went to follow him, but Willow placed her wing out in front of me, shaking her head.

"It would not be wise to follow him," Willow said softly. "He cannot recollect his thoughts with disturbances. He will be back within the hour, I can sense it."

"I hope so," I said, still watching as the green Smeargle disappeared through the opposite side of the tree's curtain. With that, Venus slithered over to where Willow and I were both stood, still dragging Dude behind her.

"So, what the heck should I do with this thing?" she asked, looking rather bored. "I feel like I'm in a chain gang dragging this Geodude around all the time."

"Don't start, babe," Dude protested.

"DON'T call me that!" Venus boomed, scaring some of the Natu chicks.

"Alright, alright, ba… err, I mean right on!" Dude stammered as Venus threatened him with a vacant vine. Willow took a look at Dude, who looked at her back a little confusedly. "Yeah… I see this chick's checkin' me out, you know what I'm saying?" he grinned cockily. Willow tilted her head before her eyes filled with a strange blue colour. Strangely, Dude was also covered with an aura of the same colour, before he clutched his head in pain. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Alright, I give! I give!" he wailed, as the Xatu's mental hold took effect. Willow stopped the attack, letting out a small sigh. "Sheesh, can't you gals take a joke?" Dude exclaimed, rubbing his head where the Psychic attack had done damage.

"I can detect that you have a lot of remorse wandering through your mind," Willow stated seriously. "I can read your thoughts. I know it is true." Dude stared at her with utmost disbelief, stammering a little but trying to find an excuse.

"It's not worth trying," I told the Geodude, as if reading his mind myself.

"I just didn't want to be treated as inferior," Dude began. "It ain't easy bein' a B.D, yo. I was respected up until Roller came along."

"And that is why you decided to defect from the group? Due to Roller's superiority?" Willow asked.

"He ain't superior!" Dude exclaimed. "He ain't nothing, man!"

"If that is the case, then why did you see him that way?" Willow asked. "I think you are actually a lot more powerful than you realise. You have great potential, but being a member of the Boulder-Dashers is not going to do you any favours. Therefore, I would like to propose a small suggestion to you."

"Hold on there," Hollow hooted, swooping down to her side. "I find it highly advisable that we think this through. This Geodude has apparently caused Picasso a lot of harm. Psi tells me the Boulder-Dashers are relentless and that their plans may be of a severe threat to us. You know this too, I am sure."

"But this Geodude doesn't want to be a part of that anymore," Willow stated back to the Noctowl. "With his information, we could build at least some form of resistance should they try to attack us."

"Sorry to interrupt, Willow," I stated softly…

"You will refer to her as The Elder," Hollow hooted harshly, Willow then gave him a disapproving look.

"I kindly request that you cease this obsession with our colleagues referring to me as such," Willow said firmly. "I have no issues with what anyone else calls me, whether it be by my hierarchic title or by my birth name."

"Forgive me," Hollow bowed apologetically, giving me a short glare.

"Forgiven," Willow nodded. "Now, Easel. What were you going to say." I smiled, thanking her for giving me a chance.

"I was just thinking about the Natu," I thought out loud. "The majority of them must be near an age where it is suitable for them to evolve. I think with a little bit of training, they would be able to help defend themselves. After all, there are only a few of us and a lot more of them. If they at least knew basic battling techniques, they would at least provide some assistance to our cause." With that, Willow fell into deep thought.

"Preposterous," Hollow dismissed my idea just as he had done with so many others. "We have tried teaching them basic moves before, yet our best students soon went missing, more than likely eaten." I noticed Venus try to look away, but licked her lips at the same time. I let out a long sigh. "Besides, there are a total of fourteen Natu remaining in this colony. How do you expect us to teach that amount of Natu in such a short space of time?"

"How do you know an attack is imminent?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hollow stated. "The Boulder-Dashers are not going to wait around for us to become stronger."

"He's got a point, babe," Dude nodded in agreement. I shot the Geodude a look, he knew exactly what I was going to say. "I know… not babe, sorry, man," he apologised. "But as soon as Roller gets back to The Sentinel, he's gonna order a full scale invasion. That's how we took over Kanto."

"An invasion!?" Nate squawked worriedly. "We really need to do something!"

"And we will," Willow nodded. "For now, I shall dwell further on this idea. As good as your intentions are, Easel, I'm not sure whether these particular Natu are ready for evolution. There are three possibilities though. I believe that if we can teach the three strongest Natu, they can then pass their learnings to their peers."

"Who do you have in mind?" Nate asked, tilting his head as he put the question forward.

"Like I said, I shall think further before I make a decision," Willow declared. "For now, Hollow and Nate, please begin a routine scout of the area. Check for any sign of the Boulder-Dashers. Hollow, you may want to check the side of the cliff where you could see them entering Union Cave from before."

"Yes, my Elder," Hollow nodded obediently before taking flight. Nate soon took off as well.

"Can I let go of him yet?" Venus scowled, her vines becoming tired. Dude simply let out a small laugh whilst Willow fell deep into thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. Burning Ambition

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

_**MESSAGE TO READERS:** This chapter shall be written in the Point Of View of Picasso… a brief spell back to normal!_

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 23: BURNING AMBITION**

I had wandered far beyond the willow tree and away from Warhol's territory. I still felt a little groggy from my duel, but mentally I felt as though someone had removed my sense of reason. I did not want to talk to anyone, I did not want to see anyone, I did not want to listen to anyone. All I wanted was to be left alone. I slumped down against a tree stump that looked as though it had been cut down by a Bidoof or Bibarel. I whisked my tail in front of my face, remembering what happened during the battle. I cursed myself mentally. I had him beat right up until the point he grabbed that Sitrus Berry. If only I hadn't have tried to perform a noble gesture, I would now be Leader of the Clan. Alas, it was not to be. Yes, there would be other opportunities, but I had let everyone down. With all kinds of dangers coming from all directions, there was no room for error. And I had made a huge mistake. I just prayed to Arceus that this slip would not cause any harm to befall the Colony or the Clan…

… my train of thought was suddenly stopped when something popped out of the ground just in front of me. It was a small brown stumpy little creature with a large red nose. It didn't appear to have any ears, or even a mouth… just two beady little eyes… and that red nose.

"Hi!" the Diglett squeaked cheerfully. I paid no notice, not wanting to be bothered. "Hiya!" the small mole-like Pokemon called to me again, but I merely growled at it. "What wrong?" it asked me. I simply stood up and walked away. As I did so, the Diglett disappeared under the ground again. I let out a sigh, wondering whether or not to walk back to the stump. Suddenly, it popped back out of the ground again. "Hi!" it called happily once again. I growled, in my fury I attempted to stomp on it with my foot, but it quickly vanished beneath the surface of the earth. I waited a few moments, looking around to make sure it hadn't reappeared behind me somewhere. I cautiously slumped back down to the ground again, when it suddenly popped up between my legs. "Hi!" it chirped yet again.

"GET LOST!" I roared, balling my tail into a fist and delivering a Focus Punch to the ground, but the young Diglett escaped, although I could not tell whether or not I had caused any harm to the creature. I let out a frustrated sigh, scowling under my breath.

"Bravo," a second voice called from behind me. "You can't beat Warhol, yet you can quite easily scare off a young Diglett." I did not even bother to turn around to see who was talking to me.

"It's none of your business," I replied harshly, staring blankly at the ground beneath me as if daring the mole Pokemon to pop back up.

"Perhaps not," the voice replied collectively. "I've some spare food here if you would like some." I remained silent for a moment, slowly turning to face the owner of the voice. It looked familiar to me… it was the creature I had seen approaching Warhol and I during the fight. It looked like an Eevee, only somewhat larger. The tufts of hair on its torso and head were also much more distinctive. And its bushy tail almost resembled a bonfire or some other large flame. Laying in front of him was what looked like the leg of a bird, dripping with blood. I looked at it curiously. "Don't be shy," the large Eeevee-like Pokemon encouraged. "I've had my fill and I figured you might need something to get your strength back." Again I remained silent, but took a single pace towards the meat.

"Just who are you?" I frowned, eying the Pokemon warily.

"A friend," the creature replied with a Cheshire Cat-like grin. "I saw your battle with Warhol. He and I have a history, but that's not important. What is your name?" the male creature asked.

"As if you don't know," I growled. "Otherwise, why would you be here?"

"I see," the creature replied. "I guess you are a little bit wiser than I first thought, Picasso." I stared at the creature having finally heard him say my name. Either he knew, or it was a damn good guess. "And to answer your earlier question, my name is Burn. I am a Flareon," he added.

"I thought Flareon had red fur?" I wondered out loud, looking at the Flareon who still looked like an overgrown Eevee.

"And I guess your fur is of the norm?" Burn asked sarcastically, rightfully earning a small growl from me. "Relax, I am just teasing. Flareon evolve from Eevee after coming into contact with a Fire Stone. Unfortunately for me, I was hatched right on top of a buried Fire Stone. Technically, I was born a Flareon but kept the brown coloured fur of an Eevee."

"An interesting story," I rolled my eyes, before spotting the little Diglett pop up just in front of the charred leg that Burn had dropped. It quickly tried to drag it back beneath the ground with it, however Burn quickly spat a stream of flame at it, causing it to shriek and scuttle away. "He's really starting to get on my nerves," I scowled.

"Forget about it," Burn said calmly. "Have you ever tasted Murkrow before?" he asked, nuzzling the meat in my direction. I shook my head in response, walking wearily towards the food and crouching down just in front of it, tearing a piece off in my hand before taking a small sniff. It still felt warm, despite the small trickle of blood coming from it. I put it in my mouth and chewed. The taste seemed strange. Spicy and bitter, but I could still taste some sweet juices as I chewed further. I nodded in approval of the taste as the Flareon seemed to chuckle to himself. "I haven't eaten Murkrow in a long time before coming here," he stated.

"Where are you from originally, then?" I asked, my mood lifting slightly.

"I was born in the Sinnoh Region," Burn began. "There's a large volcano there called Stark Mountain. Certainly a fitting place to be born," he chuckled, "but I soon moved to Johto, just outside of Goldenrod City…" he suddenly stopped, not wanting to explain anymore. "And you?"

"This is my homeland," I told him, now gorging myself on the Murkrow leg. "I have lived here my entire life, with the exception of a two year hiatus after losing leadership of the Clan."

"So you're a former Leader yourself?" Burn asked, looking intrigued. "Did Warhol beat you to become Clan Leader?"

"No, he beat the Smeargle that defeated me," I explained. "Warhol took over a short time after I had left. Whether it's a week, two weeks or a month I can't quite remember… but I had never met him until the other day nonetheless."

"I'll admit that Warhol is a very talented fighter," Burn nodded. "But he is more focused on defeating other Smeargle, which is a major problem should a different type of Pokemon were to invade."

"How do you mean?" I asked with my mouth full. By now I had picked up the Murkrow leg and was eating the meat off the bone.

"Up until he learned ThunderPunch, he only knew Fighting Type moves," Burn explained. "Ghost Type Pokemon aren't affected by these moves and also have the power to utilise electricity themselves. If he ever came face to face with a Ghost Type, he'd be beaten within seconds."

"I guess…" I shrugged, swallowing another mouthful of meat. "So… what is your history with Warhol?" I decided to ask. Burn gave me a short look as if wondering whether or not he should tell me.

"It's kind of a long story," he said quietly.

"I've got time," I replied, taking another large mouthful of Murkrow meat.

"Very well," the Flareon sighed. "I won't go into full detail about it, but basically Warhol used to be mates with my current mate."

"What specie is she?" I asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"At the time, she was an Eevee but she has since evolved into an Espeon," Burn explained. "Warhol did not exactly treat her with the respect she deserved, so much so that in the end one day she just left without warning. I was fairly close to her at the time, so I followed in pursuit. We spent a few days together… in which time she evolved."

"I understand," I smiled. "She was happy with you, hence why she evolved."

"You could say that," Burn chuckled to himself. "She finally found the courage she was looking for to leave Warhol. He threatened our entire group, before finally leaving."

"Your group?" I asked inquisitively. The Flareon then let out a small sigh.

"Yes, Sunshine and I used to be in a small group of Eevee and their evolutions. We called ourselves the Johto Eons, as we were possibly the only group of different Eevee forms in Johto. The only one we did not have is an Umbreon, but that's a different story."

"Do tell," I encouraged, but the Flareon shook his head quickly and dismissively.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Burn said a little sternly.

"I understand," I nodded, acknowledging his statement. "So what brings you here?"

"Unfinished business," Burn explained with a cold tone. "Warhol threatened my entire group, which has now disbanded. Although I made a solemn vow to get even with him. I heard that he had settled somewhere in Johto. And knowing that this is one of the only areas where Smeargle can be found, I decided to come and take a look for myself." We both fell silent for a moment as something came into view nearby. It fell from the sky, but landed on the tree stump nearby. It was completely black, with the exception of its beak and talons. It seemed to look more interested in the food that I had almost finished eating rather than us, although Burn quickly stood up and took an aggressive stance.

"You killed him!" the Murkrow screeched agonisingly. "One of our finest scouts is dead! I'll be sure that you both follow him!"

"It's the law of the wild, Murkrow," Burn growled deeply. "You eat, or you are eaten. Unfortunately for this particular Murkrow, he happened to wander too close to hungry mouths."

"Don't give me that rubbish!" the Murkrow cawed angrily. "I'll get Bleak and Shade to sort the two of you out!" with that, the Dark Flying Type took off once again, flying right over where the willow tree was stood. I let out a small shrug, although Burn seemed a little more concerned.

"We're going to have to get out of here," Burn informed me. "It won't be safe here once they return. Murkrow are notorious for attacking in large groups and we are sitting ducks out here in the open space." I let out a small frown, before looking over towards where the Murkrow had flown.

"Come with me," I said quickly. "I know somewhere that is safe." I then began to run back towards the willow tree. Burn did not hesitate to follow. I noticed that the clouds above us had immediately started to darken, which made my fur stand on end a little. Could this possibly be a sign of things to come? "Damn, we never get a break around this place, do we?" I sighed to myself, as Burn and I continued to run as fast as we could.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. Putting Plans Into Action

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 24: PUTTING PLANS INTO ACTION**

Burn and I both burst through the leafy curtain of the willow tree, not bothering to look back. I had even left the remains of the Murkrow's leg back on the scene, neglecting to think up until this point whether or not it would prove us guilty. As soon as we entered, Hollow quickly swooped down to block us off, although I could just see Easel and Willow stood on the ground at the very base of the tree, along with Venus who STILL had her vines wrapped around that Geodude with the sunglasses. Hollow glared at the both of us, seemingly annoyed with the fact that I had brought an unknown Flareon into the so-called sacred grounds.

"What in the name of Mew do you think you are doing?" Hollow hooted at me scoldingly, before looking at the brown furred Flareon. "You've brought an Eevee with you? How quaint."

"Flareon, actually," Burn replied in correction.

"You speak when you are spoken to," Hollow hooted harshly, before turning back to me. "I am getting rather sick and tired of you bringing back random Pokemon into these sacred grounds. First the Carnivine, then your girlfriend, then the Geodude and now… this thing!?"

"Flareon," Burn corrected with a bored sigh.

"I said keep quiet," Hollow jeered.

"Firstly, Easel is NOT my girlfriend," I stated firmly. "And second, you are not the boss of me. Willow has accepted me into this land, but you haven't. So if I have any questions regarding who I can and cannot bring here, I shall raise that with her. Now if you don't mind," I snarled, literally shoving past the Noctowl a little bit rudely. Burn followed, not even making eye contact with Hollow. I noticed Easel running towards me, looking deeply concerned for me. Willow followed, along with the entire collection of Natu chicks, who skipped cheerfully behind her. Hollow quickly reappeared, landing next to the Elder Xatu looking at me with disgust.

"Picasso, are you feeling any better?" Easel asked me, wrapping her arms around me and holding me tightly.

"Uhh… a little," I honestly replied, before looking over to Willow. Hollow had obviously said something to her, as she was looking right at the brown furred Flareon, although not expressing any particular emotion, positive nor negative. "Forgive my sudden intrusion," I bowed gratefully to Willow. "This is…"

"Burn, I know," Willow stated. The Flareon seemed to be a little taken aback at first, before reverting back to a calm state, casually licking some dried blood from his paw. "I sense you have quite a strong connection to Psychic types. You were fairly difficult to read until you came right up close. It does not surprise me that your mate is an Espeon. After all, spending so much time with a Psychic Type in the way you do helps a natural development of mental resistance."

"An honour to meet you, Elder," Burn nodded in respect. Hollow gave him a small glance. I knew that would he have called her by anything else, he would have jumped at the opportunity to belittle him. "Since you have already read my mind, I am sure that you are fully aware why I am here."

"Indeed I am," Willow stated positively. "And such motivation would be greatly appreciated for our causes as well."

"Hold on," I suddenly interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but even I don't know what his full intentions are."

"Yet you brought him here?" Hollow hooted deeply. "You're going to end up getting us all killed one of these days."

"Silence, Hollow," Willow scolded the Noctowl. "It is not your place to judge. Now then, I understand your reason to be here. But I believe that it would benefit both yourself and Warhol if you brought your mate and the one known as Showers here."

"As true as that might be, I would rather settle this under my own terms," he explained. "I appreciate your concern and your advice, but this is something that I must do for myself."

"I understand," Willow nodded slowly. "And I appreciate your honesty. Now, how do you propose we deal with these Murkrow that are on their way?" I gawped at Willow as she said this, once again forgetting that she could read minds. But how on earth could she gain so much information in such a short space of time?

"All I can suggest would be for me to confront them myself," Burn said a little quieter than usual. "After all, it was me who killed their scout. I did not know that it would turn into such a big deal."

"Worry not," Willow stated. "They have been causing trouble for us as well. It is almost as though they are spying on us. Being Dark Types, I find great difficulty in reading their minds so I cannot say for definite. However, I suggest that now would be a good time for us to utilise our newest recruits." With that, she indicated over to Venus, who dragged Dude behind her. "I would like Hollow, Venus, Dude, Easel and Picasso to assist you fend off any attacking Murkrow. I know just how merciless an entire flock can be, so you will need as much help as you can get.

"I'm begging your pardon, my Elder," Hollow stopped her. "Nate would be of more use in the battle. I suggest that I continue sentry duty in place of Nate. After all, the Boulder Dashers may be planning something as well, which I would be far more suited to do than Nate."

"I am not too keen on that idea, Hollow," Willow replied. "Murkrow have advantages over Nate due to their Dark Type abilities. Although you have Psychic powers yourself, they are less likely to cause as much harm to you as they would if Nate were battling."

"I respect that," Hollow said, although it seemed as though he had not even paid any attention to Willow at all, "but Nate evolved for the sole reason of standing a better fighting chance against the likes of Murkrow. Perhaps now would be the best time for him to try and prove that his evolution was indeed necessary."

"What do you mean necessary?" I frowned. "Of course it's necessary! You're being completely selfish because you don't want to fight yourself."

"I have more important things to worry about other than a bunch of rocks and some black birds," Hollow hooted coldly.

"Hey, watch it man," Dude huffed. "We might just be rocks, but we still got feelings, man." Hollow rolled his eyes at the Geodude before looking at Willow.

"I know you know what I mean," he said at the volume of a whisper. Willow fell silent for a moment, before nodding.

"Very well," Willow declared. "It shall be Nate who battles alongside the rest of you. Hollow, send for him immediately. Take his place and report on any suspicious activity immediately."

"Yes, my Elder," Hollow hooted with a small smirk, before giving me a sidelong look. He then took flight and disappeared from view through the branches of the tree. I let out a small scowl.

"Speaking of suspicious activity," I muttered to myself, out of earshot of everyone but Easel. Although she did not say anything regarding the comment. I think to some degree, she felt the same way. I then looked over to Dude, who seemed to be pouting to himself. With a huge sigh of relief, Venus finally unwrapped her vines from around the Rock Type, who seemed quite shocked at first that he was finally free. He then noticed me glaring at him intimidatingly, to which he cowered instantly. "So… what should we do with you, I wonder?" I grinned to myself.

"Don't worry, he's on our side now," Venus smiled, licking her lips at the sight of me. I then raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Then why did you still have him in your vines?" I asked.

"Just to annoy him, really," she chuckled, to which Dude scowled.

"Yeah, man," Dude posed cockily. "My badass B.D days are over! But I'm still the rude, crude, Geodude, Dude! And if you're down with taking out Roller and the B.Ds, then I'm stickin' with ya, man! Radical!" he exclaimed. "And them Murkrow ain't gonna stand a chance when I get out there, oh hell no!" he flexed boastfully once more.

"You know, he has a point," Easel said to me softly. "Being a Rock Type, he has the best advantage over all of us to take down the Murkrow when they attack.

"Yeah!" Dude grinned smugly. "Ain't no-one better than Dude, dude!"

"Give it a rest," Venus sighed.

"I cannot thank you enough for your kindness," Burn said to Willow appreciatively. "However, I do feel that I am causing more hassle to you than what it is worth. I mean, I do not like to be in debt to anyone."

"Then why don't you join us?" Easel suggested.

"Yeah, you'd certainly be a great asset," Venus added. Burn remained silent for a moment, contemplating the idea.

"My mate lives in Hoenn now and it isn't fair on her for me to just up and vanish for an even longer period of time," Burn stated. "But I shall most certainly consider the matter."

"Excellent," Willow nodded, before suddenly we all heard a shriek from nearby. We all turned… Nate burst in through the branches, before pointing to the outside with his wing. "This will be a long battle," Willow warned us. "I must protect the Natu, but I shall do all that I can to help!" she said, quickly flapping her wings to return to the knothole. One by one, the Natu began to teleport back up into the tree. Easel held on to me, rather concerned by the prospect of battling. Burn, Venus and Dude stood alongside Easel and I, as Nate nodded to us, darting back outside… where we were all in for a shock.

"Holy Mother Of Celebi!" Easel exclaimed in shock, as we all gasped in awe. The sky had darkened considerably, but along the horizon, a blanket of darkness appeared to approach us. We could hear loud, malicious squawks approaching. I was not expecting this… I only expected about ten or twelve Murkrow to come, similar to the size of our Colony, but there appeared to be hundreds of them, all flying tightly packed together. I could see what appeared to be two small specks just in front of them, which were flying much faster than the others.

"All this for killing just one Murkrow!?" I exclaimed.

"Like I said, they are notorious when they attack as a group," Burn explained. "I would brace yourself if I were you."

"I ain't scared," Dude said cockily, despite the fact he was shaking like a Bayleef in autumn.

"We're never going to be able to take all of them!" Venus stammered.

"But we can't let them scare us," Nate informed us. "We must all remain strong, both physically and mentally." I looked over to Nate, nodding in agreement with his statement. I grabbed a hold of my tail, trying to formulate a plan. Suddenly, two of the Murkrow appeared right in front of us. The rest were approaching fast. I noticed that one of them seemed to have two strange stones tied around its neck. What exactly they were I was unsure of, however.

"There… the Green Smeargle and the Eevee with the bad hair day," one of them cackled. "They're the ones that killed the scout."

"Really?" the Murkrow wearing the stones around his neck frowned, tilting his head with suspicion. "Interesting. A Shiny Flareon and Shiny Smeargle. Quite a combination."

"Oh, no you don't," the first one cawed. "You heard what the head honcho said. Anyone who kills one of our own is to be killed themselves."

"All this for the sake of a scout?" the second Murkrow replied. "I think he's going a bit too far over the line."

"Forget about it. The boss makes the rules, Shade. Not you," the first said seriously.

"Don't forget that I'm second in command, Bleak," Shade replied. "So I suggest you quit the small talk and we get down to business here."

"Do your worst, Murkrow," Burn taunted. "I'll cook you alive as well."

"Fighting talk! I like that!" Shade cawed with interest. "So what do we have then? Other than the two Shinies, we have another Smeargle in a skirt, a Carnivine, a Geodude and a Xatu? Very well. Bleak, I'll leave this to you. It's been a long time since I've seen a good fight. Or rather one that I'm not involved in." the Murkrow then hoped to one side, ascending the face of Union Cave to get a better view just as the rest of the Murkrow arrived, completely eclipsing the sky above us.

"This is it," I growled, arming myself with my tail once again. "Get ready, everyone."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	25. Murky Skies

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

_**MESSAGE TO READERS:** Have updated this chapter due to a small mistake regarding Shade's stones. I originally put that Dawn Stones could make Murkrow evolve, since then I have realised it is actually Dusk Stones! Whoops!_

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 25: MURKY SKIES**

As the Murkrow known as Shade took his perch at the top of the rocky structure that made the ceiling of Union Cave, his underling Bleak looked at the six of us with a strange sense of discomfort. I did not quite know what to do, whether or not to head straight in to attack Bleak or try to whittle down some of the Murkrow flying overhead. Easel had grabbed a hold of her tail in the same way as I had done. Dude, who was still shaking seemed to be trying to think of a battleplan for himself. Nate and Venus both stared at the dark sky above us, whether the rest of the Murkrow were now circling overhead. Whilst Burn, who looked rather guilty for some reason was looking at the expressions on our faces. Bleak then cawed a long cackle, similar to the way a Misdreavus or Mismagius would.

"Do you think that just the six of you can defeat all of us?" Bleak challenged. I stepped forward, unworried by his taunt.

"You'll soon find out!" I snarled, but before I could attack Dude curled himself up and suddenly rolled at a high speed right towards Bleak, slamming into him with brutal force. With that, the Murkrow from above began to spiral down towards us. I shot an Icy Wind at the incoming flock, as Venus spat out a barrage of seeds simultaneously. Easel cowered in fright. Burn himself seemed to wait for the right moment to attack. The Icy Wind and Bullet Seed attacks headed right for the flock, but they suddenly dispersed, each and every one of them avoiding the attacks. Venus and I gasped in shock, before the five of us were suddenly covered by Murkrow, all of which were pecking at us and hitting us hard with their wings. It was an absolute melee. I frantically fired an Icy Wind, only for it to be neutralised by a Flamethrower that had been spat out by Burn. Not one of the Murkrow seemed to be hurt by this. The only one of us who had not been harmed yet was Dude, who was outside of the melee, still using his Rollout to tackle Bleak. The flock then shot back up just as Nate's wings filled with silver, but the Steel Wing attack missed.

"How the heck did all of our attacks miss!?" Burn growled in frustration, before spitting a second Flamethrower from his mouth, this time towards Bleak. The attack connected just as he dodged Dude's Rollout, causing him to shriek out in pain. Dude was able to stop himself just before colliding with Easel. Bleak let out another shriek, but this time took to the air and fired a scattered shot of dark energy towards us. From above, a few of the other Murkrow descended just lowered than the others and fired several Dark Pulses of their own. Each of them exploded around us, literally knocking us all down. Nate in particular seemed to be affected worst of all, but Easel quickly went to restore some of his strength, a role which she had proved to be most useful when the battles were beyond one on one. Dude then buried his hands into the ground and pulled up a giant rock from beneath the surface of the earth, before finally launching it skyward, striking one of the Murkrow. As it connected, I noticed several of the other Murkrow seemed to vanish into thin air.

"What!?" I exclaimed, shocked by this sight.

"Yo, there ain't really as many as they make out to be, man!" Dude called. "Double Team, yo! Boosts evasiveness." We all acknowledged this fact by grinning.

"That's why we couldn't hit them," Burn grinned. "But the more of them we take out, the more likely we are of hitting the real ones.

"That's right!" I nodded. "Everyone attack up above. Dude, take care of Bleak!"

"Radical!" Dude flexed boastfully, before rolling towards the Dark Type once again, this time though he took to the air and began to spin as he plummeted back down, using his beak like a drill. His chosen target was Venus, who let out one of her traditional ear-splitting shrieks as the Drill Peck did super effective damage to her. "Don't worry, babe! I'm coming!" Dude called, summoning some large rocks from the ground below to trap Bleak. However, the Murkrow managed to escape before the attack could be completed, before flying high up into the sky. He then rapidly shot back down to earth, accompanied by several of the other Murkrow, heading straight for Dude, but Venus leapt in the way, her jaws wide open. She crunched down on one of the Murkrow, which vanished into nothingness, whilst slapping her Vine Whip into some of the others. The real Bleak was then caught out by a Brick Break from Dude, knocking it down to the ground.

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me babe?" Venus growled angrily. Dude chuckled a little, before throwing another large rock from under the ground towards the airborne flock of Murkrow. Burn had began to form an orb of strange electrical energy in his mouth, before blasting it towards the sky. It exploded on impact, causing several of the real Murkrow to fall to the ground in defeat.

"What was that?" Nate asked, panting for breath.

"Zap Cannon," the brown furred Flareon replied. "Just because I'm not a Jolteon doesn't mean I can't wield electric attacks."

"Cool!" Nate cawed with delight. "I don't suppose per chance you know Sunny Day, do you?" Burn grinned in his Cheshire-Cat-like manner, before letting out a small beam of light skyward from his tail. With that, the dark clouds that had rolled in began to vanish, instead revealing an intensely bright sunlight, which made several of the Murkrow flinch in the broad daylight.

"Does that answer your question?" Burn asked, a little sarcastically.

"You bet!" Nate smiled. "Now, what's say we take them down?"

"Sounds good to me!" Burn nodded, facing the Murkrow above them. Nate spread his wings far apart. The eye-like pattern on his chest began to glow a pale green, whilst Burn began to swirl flames around in his mouth. Finally, Nate shot a massive beam of solar power skyward, just as Burn spat out a much larger Flamethrower than he had done before. The Murkrow in the sky all shrieked as the two powerful attacks charged from Burn's Sunny Day struck them. The clones created by Double Team disappeared instantly. "Well, that was certainly easier than expected," Burn shrugged, before glaring over to Bleak, who seemed horrified at the fact that we had all managed to knock out his Murkrow underlings. The ones that were still conscious quickly began to fly back the way they came.

"Where do you think you're all going!?" Bleak cawed in disbelief. "You cowards! Get back here!" although his voice was becoming more and more desperate, his calls were in vain. He slowly turned back to face the six of us. Although Venus looked pretty rough, as did Nate and Easel, we had all got through relatively unscathed. "Uhh… yes, well how about we just forget that happened, eh?" Bleak stammered, looking rather worried by now.

"You're even worse than Dude!" Easel stated.

"Hey, I resent that, man!" he protested, looking a little tired himself. All of a sudden, something struck us all from behind. I felt pain shoot through my body. It was one of the worst pains I had felt in a long time, even more than Warhol's Fighting Type attacks. Each and every one of us were knocked down by the attack, with the exception of Bleak, who seemed to have sensed the attack coming. I had managed to get back up to my feet, as had Burn and Dude. Nate managed with considerable difficulty, although both Venus and Easel were both down.

"Easel!" I cried, running over to her and picking her back up, but she was completely limp, yet snoring softly… I smiled when I noticed what she was doing. Nate and Dude had rushed over to tend to Venus, who had already fainted. I then saw that the Murkrow with the two strange stones around its neck had landed next to his comrade. "Attacking from behind? How noble," I stated derisively. Shade simply huffed a small laugh, but not much else.

"When in battle, you use any technique necessary to win," Shade remarked. "And don't start talking to me about pride and sportsmanship. I couldn't care less," he added.

"How did you gain such power with that Dark Pulse?" Burn scowled, rubbing some of the dirt from his fur with his paw.

"Can't you see?" Shade mocked. "I have found a way to mass incredible power with the help of this Dusk Stone."

"A Dusk Stone?" Burn frowned. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"The principle is the same as that of a Thunderstone, or a Leaf Stone or even a Fire Stone. And I'm sure you are aware of what happens to certain Pokemon when they come into contact with these evolutionary stones?"

"Uhh… they evolve?" Dude asked. I smacked my head, grimacing at the Geodude's stupidity.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I sarcastically thanked Dude.

"A Dusk Stone does not affect Eevee in any way, although it does allow Murkrow to evolve into their next form, Honchkrow."

"If that is the case, then why aren't you evolving when it is right around your neck?" Nate asked, tilting his head perplexedly. "Let me guess… it has something to do with that other stone, doesn't it."

"That's right, Xatu," Shade nodded. "An Everstone prevents evolution from occurring. And when I place a Dusk Stone next to an Everstone, the two actions of the stones cancel each other out. However, the energy given off whilst the two stones react is great. And being hung around my neck…"

"…allows you to absorb the dark energy of the Dusk Stone into your body." Burn gasped in realisation.

"Precisely," Shade nodded menacingly.

"Hold on, though," Nate pipped up. "There is only enough energy in a Dusk Stone to evolve a Pokemon once, so therefore the amount of energy you drain from the Dusk Stone would soon diminish what power there is in the stones anyway."

"Right again, Xatu," the Murkrow nodded. "Fortunately, I have colleagues who search for and bring me Dusk Stones on a regular basis. I absorb the power of one stone per day. As time passes, I become more and more powerful!"

"And soon enough, not even Darkrai himself will be able to stand to Shade's level of power!" Bleak added.

"In which case, we will just have to stop you!" I challenged. Shade simply huffed another small laugh.

"I'll admit that you make an admirable foe, but this was simply a frightener mission," Shade exclaimed. "A mission to make sure you do not interfere with our plans again."

"And what plans might those be?" I asked questionably.

"That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that it involves the Natu Colony," Bleak blurted out, before being cuffed round the back of the head by Shade.

"What do you want with our Colony?" Nate cawed, sounding worried.

"Idiot!" Shade squawked to Bleak, who looked a little bit sheepish about spilling some of the beans. "You will find out in time. For now, I bid you all farewell." With that, Shade took flight, dragging Bleak behind him who reluctantly followed. We all waited until they were out of sight. The remaining Murkrow who had been taken out by Burn's Zap Cannon also took off, following their leaders.

"I sense bad times ahead," Nate stated. "We should inform Willow and come up with another plan."

"I still feel this is my fault," Burn sighed.

"Don't think like that," I encouraged. "If not for you, we would not even have known that the Murkrow were planning something."

"I have seen them around for a while now," Nate added. "I had my suspicions of them from the start. Now, they are confirmed. Let us not waste any time." With that, Nate helped Dude pick up Venus, who was still down and out. I picked up Easel, who was still Resting quite comfortably. If only she knew what was happening…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. The Monstrous Mercenary

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

_**MESSAGE TO READERS:** This chapter is written in the **Point Of View of Warhol**._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 26: THE MONSTROUS MERCENARY**

I purposefully kept myself distant from the members of my Clan, although it wasn't as though any of them would want to be anywhere near me at the moment anyway. I could tell just by looking at some of them that they were far from enthusiastic about my recent victory over that Green Furred Freak. They didn't have to like it, though. They just had to deal with it. As long as I was the Leader, there was nothing that anyone could do to overpower my decisions. But there was one thing that had been playing on my mind since the battle had ended. In fact, there were two things. Firstly, I knew that if I had not been able to gain a hold of that Sitrus Berry then I would have most certainly been defeated. Picasso was much stronger than I had anticipated. Fortunately, I had time on my side before he would be able to challenge for my Leadership once again. He knew so as well, being so deeply knowledgeable of The Smeargle Code.

After challenging for Leadership, should one fail, they cannot challenge again until the current Leader is either defeated by another Smeargle or the Leader successfully defeats a challenging Smeargle. In other words, someone else had to challenge me before Picasso could again. Despite my personal hatred of the code, this particular part of it came into my favour. Otherwise, he would simply keep on challenging again and again. And I had high doubts that any member of my Clan would dare rise against me. Not because the majority of them were female, but because I had managed to strike enough fear into them to prevent them from doing so. It could be weeks, perhaps years before another Smeargle from the outside were to come. Smeargle are a rare specie, so much so that it is claimed that only a few clans exist in each of the four main regions. The largest of these Clans were situated in Hoenn inside a cave known as Artisan Cave. But it was doubtful that Smeargle there would wish to travel to Johto.

My other issue had suddenly resurfaced after a long period of absence. That infernal Shiny Flareon. The very one who stole my former mate from me. I had threatened him with his life, yet nothing had yet to come of it. Perhaps with my continuous failures to win over Easel, I might possibly focus on regaining what was mine… NO! No, that's stupid. Sunshine had evolved into an Espeon and had already forced me to leave where I once lived before. It was fortunate that I had found this particular Clan after my departure. Who knows, I could perhaps still be roaming the region now if not for my discovery of this place. The Leader was a wimp anyhow. Vinci was his name. The only real move that he knew that caused me any kind of problem at all was Close Combat, which I eventually sketched from him and used that very move to defeat him. But that was history now. That damned Flareon kept popping into my mind. How dare he intrude on my land! I knew why he was here… to get even with me. Possibly to kill me.

"Heh heh," I chuckled to myself. What a preposterous thought. Burn coming to kill me. I could not help but laugh at such a thought. I dwelled for a moment on what Picasso thought of me before the battle. He believed that I feared being defeated. He was wrong. I fear nothing. Not even death itself. It is inevitable. All things come to an end, whether it were a reign as a Clan Leader or life. I did not fear it. If it happened, it happened. But I would certainly do whatever I could to keep what I had. And the only way to do that is to fight for it. I have always been a fighter, and I always will. But I could not help but think that if Burn and Picasso aligned, then my life would be made miserable. And I was sure as hell not going to let that happen.

Burn himself had said that he wanted to meet that Green Furred Freak. And with his malicious intentions brewing, an alliance seemed highly plausible. I had noticed during the battle that the Colony had apparently recruited not only the Carnivine, but also that Geodude that I fought prior to defeating Picasso. Who knows, Burn might even join them. More than likely, he has already done so. I would most certainly need to put an end to this union…

… and I would.

With that, I saw a fairly large flash of light flicker from behind a nearby gorse bush. I sneakily checked back on my Clan, all of whom were paying absolutely no attention to me whatsoever. I moved towards where the light had appeared from, almost hiding myself away from the rest of my group. Behind the bush, I saw a familiar figure to me. It was a strange looking creature, possibly about four feet in height. It had a pair of rather long ears and a distinctive moustache on its face. In its hand, it held a spoon that had been completely warped into a circular shape. It appeared to twitch, as if nervous by my presence.

"What do you know, then?" I asked, glaring at the Kadabra perceptively.

"Ooh… I don't know. How should I know? Do I know at all?" came the insanely hyperactive response.

"You'd better," I growled. "Otherwise I'll wring your neck."

"Hold on, let me think, think let me, me think let," he replied zanily. I let out a long sigh. This was going to take some time, I was sure. "Now, then…" he began, before I grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't even think about starting all this Now Then nonsense on me, Zen," I snarled with frustration. "I want to know. Have you been in touch with her yet?"

"oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Zen twitched rapidly. "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…"

"WILL YOU TELL ME ALREADY!?" I roared. The Kadabra trembling even more than usual.

"Give me a chance, Wartortle," Zen replied shakily.

"And my name is Warhol, not Wartortle," I corrected with a scowl, dropping the Kadabra who teleported behind me in fright.

"Alright, alright," Zen stammered. "I have contacted her as you requested. She is currently approaching our location."

"How long until she arrives?" I scowled.

"Should be here within the hour," Zen replied, calming down a little. "Is it cold? I'm warm…"

"Keep quiet!" I sighed with a scowl. "You had best be right about this girl, Zen. Otherwise, I'll be sure to have your headstone carved within seconds."

"oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," he whimpered yet again, causing me to sigh yet again. To my surprise, there was a second flash of light directly behind me. I turned around to see two Pokemon. One was a much smaller version of Zen, the other was a rather monstrous blue creature. It had two fin-like protrusions on the top of its head, along with a set of orange "whiskers" so to speak. The quadruped had a large fin-like tail and orange plating on its forearms and the hinds of its legs.

"Good day to you, Warhol," the Abra smiled slyly. "I have brought the mercenary as you have requested." I took a long, awe-struck stare at the creature stood in front of me. It was much taller than me, possibly the size of a teenage human. It stared at me with a venomous glare. I could hardly believe that Psi and Zen had been able to calm such a savage looking creature. I could not even determine what specie of Pokemon it was.

"Excellent," I grinned heartlessly. "If you are as powerful as you look, I am sure you will be able to complete your mission without any effort at all. I am Warhol, Leader of the Smeargle Clan."

"Grrraaaaagh!" the monstrous creature replied wildly, causing Zen to wince cowardly.

"She doesn't speak a word of our language," Psi explained. "But she understands everything we say."

"Fair enough," I shrugged, not really caring whether or not she could speak. At least she wouldn't be able to answer back. "Allow me to explain your mission to you…"

"Pardon me for interrupting, Warhol," Psi stopped me. "But she requires immediate payment."

"Payment!?" I boomed. "What do we need to pay her with?"

"She is a collector of rare materials," the Abra continued further. "I suggest you surrender the Macho Brace you carry with you. It will be the perfect payment."

"This is absurd," I scowled. "I will pay you as soon as you have been briefed of your mission."

"GRAAAGH!" the female monster roared, firing a large cloud of ice at me. With great agility, I leapt out of the way. Psi teleported out of the way of the attack. Zen, however, remained cowering. Eventually, he became encased in a large block of solid ice. I examined the frozen Kadabra carefully.

"At least that'll keep him quiet for a while," I chuckled to myself. "That's a mightily impressive Blizzard. I assume she must be an Ice Type?" Psi shook his head, almost amused at my assumption.

"No, no," Psi answered. "A dual Water Ground Type. She's a Swampert. Her name is Bounty." The Swampert continued to stare at me, nay-upon psychotically. I remained impressed.

"A Water Type this powerful should take out Burn without any problem," I grinned sadistically to myself. "And Picasso won't stand a chance against it. I'll have her rip them limb from limb!" With that, I turned back round to face the Abra and Swampert. "Wait two minutes… I'll be right back with the Macho Brace." With that, I headed away from the gorse bush and back towards the Clan. I had conveniently left my Macho Brace right near where I had been sat previously, where I quickly grabbed a hold of it. As I looked back, I noticed the Noctowl from the Colony had landed near where our discussion was taking place. Immediately, I darted back ready to charge a ThunderPunch. However, when I arrived both the Noctowl and the formerly frozen Zen had both vanished. Psi looked rather nonplussed by this.

"What was that all about?" I growled. "Where did the Noctowl go?"

"Zen removed him from the area," Psi smiled slyly. "We cannot have him interfering with your plans, especially with the Xatu still around."

"I don't see why we don't have Bounty just take her out as well," I scowled to myself. "For now, we'll stick to the matter at hand." With that, I approached the Water Ground Type… admittedly a little bit cautiously. "Bounty, your task is to get rid of the Green Furred Smeargle and Brown Furred Flareon that are in the area. Find them, then kill them. I don't want to deal with either of them ever again."

"You won't," Psi smiled, before vanishing into thin air once again… to my surprise, Bounty vanished as well. I was a little bemused by what had happened, before Psi reappeared by my side. "We need a little more time to ensure she is ready for the task."

"What do you mean make sure she is ready!?" I snarled. "I want them dead! NOW!"

"All in good time," Psi said calmly. "She is a mercenary and she needs time to prepare. And I am sure you will agree it looks rather conspicuous having a rather large Swampert in an area void of water wandering around the place." I paused for a moment, taking this into account.

"Very well then," I sighed, a little frustrated that this could not have been done sooner. "But make it quick." With that, Psi nodded courteously before teleporting away once again. "Soon, all my problems will be over," I sneered to myself, before walking casually back towards my Clan, who all suddenly looked at me with fright…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	27. War and Peace

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

_**MESSAGE TO READERS:** This chapter is written in the **Point Of View of Picasso**._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 27: WAR AND PEACE**

Since returning from the confrontation with the Murkrow, we had all taken some time to rest. Willow was the only one of us who remained awake, along with Easel who had only just finished using her Rest technique. The way she was sleeping, they ought to rename the move to Hibernate. I slowly got back up to my feet, noticing that Burn, Dude, Venus and Nate were all still sound asleep. The silence was a little bit too awkward for my liking. Not due to the fact that there was a chance of danger bursting through the curtain of leaves and branches, but the fact that I was not entirely sure of how to tell Willow about the Murkrow… although I was pretty certain she had already delved into my mind to find out what altercations took place out there. Easel seemed quite pleased to see that I was not only awake, but also in a reasonably fit state of health.

"Did they hurt you at all?" I asked Easel, although from the looks of her, she was one hundred percent fit. Easel confirmed this by shaking her head with a giggle.

"I should have just sang them to sleep, but it would have affected all of you guys too!" she cutely replied. "And no, I'm not hurt, thanks."

"I feel exhausted," I said wearily, even though I had just woke up. "I've had to battle Venus, Dude and Roller, Warhol and a whole bunch of Murkrow in the last couple of days. And there's still more trouble on the way. I can feel it," I let out a long sigh. "Do you think that it's all because of me? Do you think that if I hadn't have come back, there would be nothing threatening Willow's Colony?"

"Don't talk like that," Easel said reassuringly, nuzzling up to me lovingly. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be stuck with Warhol. And it's also because of you that we found out about the likes of the Boulder Dashers, the Murkrow and even the reason that Venus isn't eating the Natu chicks anymore. Don't blame yourself. You have provided a lot more than what you think."

"Wise words indeed," Willow's soothing telepathic voice spoke as the Elder Xatu descended just in front of us. "I agree entirely with what Easel says. Picasso, you have provided us with more information than we could have ever gathered ourselves. To be honest, I wish you had arrived a lot sooner than you have… in fact, allow me to rephrase that. I wish that you had never left at all."

"Thank you," I bowed, appreciative of the Xatu's kind words. "But I do feel that I have lead to more problems than you really need right now."

"Sometimes you need to take the bitter with the sweet," Willow stated wisely. "I feel that we would not be able to fend off the Boulder Dashers and other such foes without your assistance. And when you defeat Warhol, our numbers will be boosted even further, creating more of a resistance. Believe me, young Smeargle. You are of more value to us than what you think."

"I'm glad," I smiled, a little relieved. "But there is still something that I have my worries about."

"I know, I know," Willow stated. "And I have already thought of a solution, providing you are both willing to go through with it."

"What? What are you worried about?" Easel asked me, looking a little concerned.

"You should know about The Smeargle Code, Easel," I began. "I cannot challenge Warhol until after someone else does."

"Oh… no, I didn't know that," Easel replied, looking a little puzzled by the reasoning of such a rule.

"Either way, my plan is fairly basic," Willow began. "Warhol must accept any challenge, so long as it is in conjunction with the Code. Therefore, if Easel were to…"

"Don't say it," I quickly interrupted. "There is no way that I am going to allow Easel to challenge Warhol. She wouldn't stand a chance."

"And why is that!?" Easel suddenly blurted out. "I'm sure I could give him a run for his money."

"It's virtually suicide for you!" I sighed in distress. "I can't let you go through this just so I get another chance to face Warhol."

"Does it not enter your mind that I might be able to win!?" she shouted, a little bit upset that I would consider her as weak. "I can lull him to sleep and recover from any damage he inflicts on me. He'll wear himself out. If anything, I stand a pretty good chance."

"If that was the case, Easel, then why not do so when you were still under his leadership?" I asked seriously. Easel fell silent for a moment, hanging her head a little. "I'm sorry," I apologised sincerely, realising I probably sounded a bit too harsh when I was trying to get my point across.

"I was scared of him," Easel said with a whimper, holding back a tear. "But ever since I came back with you, I have felt so much safer. The safest I have felt in a long time, maybe since you left."

"I shall leave you two to discuss matters amongst yourselves," Willow said quietly, levitating into the air and back towards the knothole. I nodded to her gratefully, to which she nodded back with what looked like a smile appearing from her beak. Easel moved a lot closer towards me, before leaning against my chest and resting her head on my shoulder. In an act of comfort, I placed my arms around her. At the same time, she did the same thing. There was a moment of complete stillness. It seemed as though time itself had stopped to savour this peaceful and precious moment.

"There's one thing I want you to know, Picasso," Easel said calmly. "I will do absolutely anything for you. I hope you know that." I remained silent, answering by rubbing the back of her head gently with one of my paws. "If only things were like they were back when you were leader," she continued. "Do you remember? We all lived in harmony. Both the Clan and the Colony. The only threat we had around at the time were when Pidgey would foul on the ground around us." I let out a small chuckle at this comment, as did Easel herself. "But you know what I'm saying, don't you? I'm saying that… I wish things were like they were…"

"When we were together?" I asked, a little out of the blue. I suddenly blushed, as Easel pulled her head away from my shoulder and looking right at me, a little shocked by what I had just said. She then started to blush herself, giggling with a coy expression on her face. "I'm right, aren't I?" I smiled somewhat lustfully. Easel this time did not respond, she only blushed an even more crimson shade of red than she had done before. Eventually she placed her head against my chest once more, rubbing it with her head. I could not tell whether she was actually nodding or not to answer my question, but I decided against pressurising her for a vocal answer.

"Do you think… there's any chance?" she whispered softly.

"Any chance of what?" I asked, a little sarcastically.

"You know full well," she smiled, looking up at me. "Of us…"

"I would love nothing more," I smiled back. "It would be nice for something good to happen for once." With that, Easel smiled at me and playfully tackled me to the ground. She was laughing like a child, but looked at me lovingly deep into my eyes.

"It might sound really bad," Easel giggled coyly. "But I've never really stopped loving you." I paused for a moment. Was I rushing into this? I mean, I had only been back for a couple of days and we were suddenly rushing back into our previous relationship. I took a moment to think about it, but gave my response by gently nuzzling her with the side of my face. She giggled cutely once again, her tail flicking with excitement. "You're the same, then?" she asked sarcastically.

"What do you think?" I asked, nuzzling deeper into her torso. She let out a small whine, but one of happiness rather than pain. I stopped quickly when a sudden whoosh of wings passed us. The familiar, stern face of Hollow stared at us, almost in disbelief.

"Canoodling on sacred land!?" he hooted with disgust. "I had a tolerance for you bringing all these unwelcome guests here, but now I find you cavorting around behind our backs. If I had my way, you would be out of here in seconds."

"Please, don't give me that!" I retorted, getting back up to my feet. "As if you're not the same about Willow." Hollow looked a little hesitant for a moment, before regaining his composure and looking right at us both.

"Although it is no business of yours, I might as well be truthful with you," the Noctowl said almost boastfully, looking rather proud of himself. "Yes, the Elder and I do share a close relationship. So much so that she is awaiting the hatching of the egg we both created together." My eyes widened at this comment, as Hollow still maintained a prideful look on his face.

"Why didn't you say?" I asked politely. "I extend my most humble congratulations to the both of you."

"Me too!" Easel added with a cute smile. Hollow then huffed a little, looking back at the two of us.

"Thank you," he said a little half-heartedly. "But do not expect that a simple statement of good will can change my mind about the two of you. Nonetheless, Willow believes that the two of you will prove crucial to the Colony's survival. So it is not my place to judge. I apologise for coming over so bitter recently, but the thrill of having a chick with Willow… I cannot begin to describe the feeling."

"I'm sure you can't," I nodded with respect. "When is it expected to hatch?"

"Considering that the egg is well looked after, I would say before the end of the week," Hollow smiled prospectively. "It will be the strongest of our Colony. Both the Elder and I possess the most power out of the entire Colony, possibly challenged only by Nate in terms of strength. But with strength in its genes, the chick will possibly mature to become one of our greatest fighters yet."

"It's certainly good news for the future," I grinned.

"Yes, well that is good news…" Hollow's voice suddenly dropped. "But I'm afraid I have more bad news."

"Oh… what now?" I sighed, wishing that all the bad things would just stop for even just a day or two.

"It appears as though Warhol has a major vendetta against not only yourself, but also the Flareon," he gestured to where Burn was sleeping with his wing. "It appears that two of our closest allies, Psi and Zen have defected and aligned with Warhol instead."

"What!?" I growled. "What? Why would they do that!?"

"It is beyond my understanding," Hollow explained. "But what I do know is that Warhol had sent them to find a Pokemon powerful enough to completely destroy you and the Flareon. I only caught a brief glance of it, but I was then teleported out of the area by Zen. Thankfully, Zen's stupidity only transported me as far as the Slowpoke Well near Azalea Town, so I was able to fly back with relative ease."

"So what do we do?" Easel whimpered, a little worried.

"For now, you should return to your accommodation and sleep through the night," Hollow suggested. "I shall wake Venus, Dude and Nate. They can help me keep watch overnight. We can all formulate a plan in the morning."

"No problem," I grinned. "Just another threat to take down. It's alright, we've only got to deal with a load of pissed off Geodude and Murkrow as well. No biggie," I said sarcastically. "Thank you for informing us, Hollow," I bowed gratefully, before grabbing Easel in my arms and extending a Vine Whip towards the branch closest to where we slept in the night. I reeled the both of us upwards before settling the two of us down in the trunk's indentation. Easel continued to look at me worriedly, but lovingly at the same time. Soon enough, we both fell asleep…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Tranquil Memoirs Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

_**MESSAGE TO READERS:** This chapter is written in the **Point Of View of Easel.**_

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 28: TRANQUIL MEMOIRS PART 1**

With a long yawn, I opened my eyes slowly. The late morning sun was burning in the sky, blinding me for a moment as I squinted my eyes and rubbed them softly with my paws. With a lazy grunt, I pushed myself up onto my feet before looking around the meadow. The rest of my peers were all buzzing with activity. Some of the youngsters had taken their attention to a Butterfree, which they were chasing across the area. The Butterfree itself appeared to be amused by the kits' behaviours. The more mature Smeargle were either grooming one another or generally just being lazy in the summer sunshine. My stomach made a deep and hollow growl, which I placed my paw on in slight embarrassment. Although no-one seemed to notice the churn, it seemed rather loud. Even though I had only just woken, I knew that I would need to find something to eat, but I wasn't too sure about where to go. I wasn't the best hunter in the world. In fact, I didn't like killing other creatures myself. But I knew it was the way of the world…

I spotted nearby what looked like a small purple furred mouse of some sort. It's front incisors were large, the overbite literally covering its chin. I was a little bit unsure about taking on the Rattata at first. I had heard how one of the other Smeargle in the Clan had suffered rather a nasty bite wound from one of them. Although it would be nice to eat something with a bit of flesh, rather than a couple of berries or the sickening texture of a Caterpie. I barely knew what I could do to attack. I was more of a healer than a fighter. The only attacking move I had at my disposal at this time was Astonish, and that certainly wouldn't be enough to take down even this Rattata. Rather than risk injury, I walked away from the Rattata which in turn scurried away completely dashing any second thought that I had.

Another yawn escaped my mouth, followed by a somnolent sigh. My stomach let out another hungry rumble, which I quickly covered by sitting down. I then felt the presence of a second Smeargle approach. I turned and let out a small smile to my friend.

"Morning, Easel," the second Smeargle greeted. She was a female just like me, although she didn't wear any form of clothing as it were. I simply enjoyed wearing neck chains made from flowers from the meadow and the traditional skirt woven with Sunflora petals. I let out another yawn, accidentally. "I can you haven't been awake for very long," the second Smeargle giggled. "So… any news on the new boyfriend?"

"I haven't asked him yet," I replied nervously, looking around to see if I could pick him out in the crowd. But he was nowhere to be seen. "To be honest, I don't think I will… he's totally out of my league."

"Dilly dally, shilly shally," my friend answered. "He's so cute and I reckon he's got eyes for you more than the rest of us," she smiled. "Although I've already got a mate myself, but that's not the point. I'd end it with him instantly if I knew I had a chance of getting with that gorgeous hunk of a Smeargle."

"That's a bit shallow, isn't it?" I laughed. "I mean you'd honestly give up your mate to be with him?"

"Too right, Easel!" my acquaintance giggled back girlishly. "Why, if I used Attract, Flatter, Sweet Kiss and Charm he'd be mine!"

"Flatter and Sweet Kiss?" I asked, laughing a little at her naivety. "Flatter would confuse him anyway, so why bother with Sweet Kiss?"

"Because it's cute!" she replied sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, letting out another sigh. "Besides, how come you're not getting in there with him. It makes sense. I mean you're the only one here without a mate, yet you're also the second prettiest female… after me, of course."

"Of course," I smiled half-heartedly. "But I don't know… I mean, what if he says no?"

"Then move on. There'll be plenty more opportunities for you to find someone," she explained.

"Pattern!" I suddenly gasped, waving my paws to inform her to shush. I pointed quickly behind her, to which she turned only to see that another Smeargle had appeared on the scene. This Smeargle was a little bit different than the others of the Clan. Rather than the beige-like colour fur that is normal for a Smeargle, this Smeargle's fur was a dark shade of green. Despite the dark tone, it appeared to shine as the sunlight bounced off the fur. It had me mesmerised for a moment until he spoke.

"Hello Pattern. Hello Easel," he greeted the two of us. I noticed Pattern's eyes suddenly take the form of love hearts, as she shrieked in excitement. The green Smeargle seemed a little bit taken aback by her amorous behaviour.

"Wow! Picasso is really speaking to us! Our Leader is speaking to us!" she cried with delight, staring right into the green Smeargle's eyes.

"Umm… yes…" Picasso replied, a little puzzled by the way Pattern was acting. "Well, it's kind of the done thing. Just because I'm Clan Leader doesn't make me superior to any of you," he trailed off, as Pattern was pretty much rubbing herself up against the green Smeargle. "We're all equal," he said, smiling at me before taking a single step back causing Pattern to fall flat on her face. I raised my paws to my mouth, hiding my amusement and pretending to show shock at the same time. Picasso continued to smile at me, before walking past Pattern who was still fawning on the ground. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?" he asked me, to which I slowly shook my head. He was about to reply, when suddenly a young Natu skipped up beside us.

"Hey, Picasso!" the Natu chirped cheerfully. "The Elder just managed to take down a Stantler! She wondered whether you wanted any?"

"Thanks for the offer, Nate," the Leader replied. "But I've already had my fill this morning. Although, if it is alright with you I'll have a member of my Clan take my place."

"Not a problem, buddy!" the Natu chirped once again, skipping and hopping back towards the large willow tree that was stood to the edge of our territory. With that, Picasso looked at me gently.

"How about you treat yourself?" Picasso said to me softly. "I'm sure that the Elder and her Colony will not mind. After all, a Stantler is a fairly large prize and I doubt they would want it to go to waste." I nodded, beginning to blush suddenly. The Leader gave me a puzzled look, before letting out a small chuckle to himself and walking away. Pattern, who had barely regained her composure walked up to me, staring at the green furred Smeargle as he approached a small group of males nearby.

"You're in, girl!" Pattern said cheekily. I batted her dismissively yet softly with one paw, also not taking my eyes away from the Leader.

"Don't be silly," I muttered to her. "He only offered me his share of food,"

"Which is more than what any of the other males have done for you around here," Pattern responded, resting a paw on my shoulder. "And he didn't offer me any, although I'm full anyway. But that's besides the point. I think this could be the start of something special…"

"Get real," I giggled. "I can't get a mate in the Clan as it is, let alone the Leader."

"Don't put yourself down so much, Easel," Pattern sighed, squeezing me friendlily. "Do you not think that it might actually work between you two? Not the teeniest tiniest little bit?" I paused for a moment, thinking it over… I could just imagine me and Picasso being together. I had always admired him, but did I love him enough for the two of us to become mates. I had told Pattern before that I had a huge crush on him, but I never even considered the idea that he might feel the same about me. "Well?" Pattern asked again.

"I don't know," I shrugged honestly. "There's always a chance, I guess…"

"Well, there you go then!" Pattern squealed girlishly once again. "At the end of the day, there's two answers he'll give you. Yes or No. Isn't that right?" I simply nodded at this comment. "Then that's all the motivation you need. If he says yes, you're in! If he says no, so what?"

"You're right," I smiled confidently. "I'll win his heart no matter what!" Pattern then began to chuckle. "What's funny?" I asked, a little puzzled by this sudden laughter.

"You're so lucky, I'm almost jealous of you!" Pattern tittered. "You're going to get with the Leader of the Clan. That puts you at such a high ranking…"

"It's not about rank, Pattern," I explained. "It's about following my heart." Pattern then nodded, understanding.

"That's true," she smiled. "But I'm sure if it were anyone else, they'd simply be after the rank."

"Like you, you mean?" I asked, feigning a cheeky grin. Pattern laughed and pushed me playfully, to which I pushed her back. We both laughed for a moment, before suddenly we stopped… once again, Picasso had began to walk in our direction. Pattern quickly got to her feet and leaned closer to my ear.

"I'll leave you to it," she smirked enviously, yet not negatively. She gave me a friendly peck on the cheek before strutting away. She gave a small wave to Picasso before heading back towards another small congregation of fellow Smeargle nearby. I too got back up to my feet, standing face to face with the Leader.

"Not hungry?" he asked politely. "I was kind of hoping you were."

"Oh…I'm just going there now," I replied nervously. At which point to my horror me slowly clasped his paw around mine. I was not sure how to react. I felt like jerking it away, the adrenaline had begun to pump through my body. However, I resisted doing so.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked me in a gentlemanly tone. My heart suddenly melted. I could not believe this was actually happening.

"S-s-s-sure…" I stammered timidly, locking eyes with the beautiful green Smeargle. He smiled sweetly at me before walking with me towards the willow tree at a slow and steady pace. I could tell that he was looking at me for most of the time, yet when I went to look at him, he turned his head away after a second or so of eye contact. I giggled when he did this. It was as though he was as nervous as I was, although he showed a much better display of hiding this fact. As we reached the tree itself, the smell of a fresh kill wafted over my nostrils. Upon walking through a thin curtain of hanging leaves, I could see the carcass of the Stantler laying on the ground. Despite the savage nature, it strangely looked quite peaceful, apart from the fact that there were several slash marks where a Xatu's talons had ripped into the flesh. A young Natu, accompanied by an elder looking Xatu came into view. I cowered a little at the sight of the larger bird, although Picasso remained completely calm.

"Thank you for sharing your kill, Willow," Picasso bowed gratefully. The Xatu simply raised a wing to signal for Picasso to stop.

"No need to thank me, Picasso," the Xatu, named Willow, replied. "Your endeavours to help the Colony are greatly appreciated. Your entire Clan is welcome to feast if they wish."

"It's a very kind gesture," Picasso began. "But we already have a bountiful stock of food. If anything, you should feast with us as so the supply does not spoil."

"Whose your friend, buddy?" the small Natu from earlier chirped, flicking its head in various directions at a fast speed.

"Forgive me," Picasso bowed once again. "This is Easel, a member of my Clan."

"I understand, you need not explain," Willow nodded with a small beaky smirk appearing. "You know that she is more than welcome here, as are any members of your Clan. To answer your question, she feels the same." There was a moment's pause between the two of us. With great puzzlement, I stared at the green Smeargle, followed by the Xatu. "I have the ability to read minds, Easel," Willow stated with a positive tone. "And I can sense that you both long for the same things. So… why don't you just ask one another? The most definite answer is yes," she added mystically… with that, both Picasso and I gazed at each other, both with less nervous, yet somewhat delighted expressions on our faces.

"Very well then," Picasso nodded to the Xatu, before looking right at me… "Easel…"

"No, don't…" I interrupted with a small stammer. "Please… let me ask the question… Picasso… will you…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	29. Tranquil Memoirs Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

_**MESSAGE TO READERS:** This chapter is written in the Point Of View of Easel._

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 29: TRANQUIL MEMOIRS PART 2**

A couple of weeks had now passed since the commitment was made between the two of us. As Willow had predicted, we truly did feel the same way about one another. And to be fair, things had become so much more interesting in my life ever since. I had found that a lot of the other members of the Clan wanted to speak to me. They seemed to treat me with a lot more respect than they had done before we got together. Some of the males even started to hit on me, which to be honest I found quite exciting, although Picasso would soon fend them off. Pattern maintained her close friendship with me, although she too was heavily involved with her mate. Rather than sitting on the sidelines waiting for conversation to happen, I had also found the courage to approach other members of the Clan, particularly whilst Picasso was around. Every now and again, he would go off hunting with the young Natu, Nate, who seemed particularly eager to impress the more powerful Smeargle as well as his Elder.

I found myself lazily curled up next to my mate. I had not been asleep, nor was I tired. But I was extremely comfortable. So much so that I wished that I could remain in the same position forever. Picasso playfully rubbed his tail over me. Every now and again, his tail would fill with fluid and he would wipe some of it onto my fur. As gross as it sounds, it is actually normal for Smeargle to do this. The fluid is used not only to mark territory, but also to tell other Smeargle that he was my mate. So if any male came to try it on with me, they would instantly get a whiff of Picasso's odour, deterring them rather quickly. This made me laugh when this happened, although it had only happened a few times in the fourteen or so days that we had been officially identified as a couple.

I slowly opened my eyes to see two Smeargle approaching the two of us. I recognised one as Pattern. The second I wasn't able to distinguish. All I could tell about the second Smeargle was that he was a male. Pattern walked right up close to him, so I guessed this must be her mate. Picasso looked up wearily, before seating himself upright.

"Hello Easel, hello great Leader," Pattern curtsied… Picasso chuckled.

"Call me Picasso," he told her, to which she blushed a little, earning a small glance from her mate.

"Very well then, Picasso," the male answered confidently, taking a step forward.

"Ah, Vinci. It's been a while," Picasso smiled.

"It certainly has," Pattern's mate replied. "I've been doing a lot of special training recently, so I've been kind of keeping myself to myself."

"You've come to challenge me for Leadership, have you?" Picasso asked, looking incredibly calm. Vinci was taken aback, so much so that he nearly fell backwards on top of his mate. "Before you ask, it was fairly obvious," he added with an almost sly smile. "Although I would love nothing more than to fight you again, I'm afraid that nobody else has challenged me since the last time we fought."

"Darn it," Vinci scowled himself, before smiling. "It matters not, though. I respect the Smeargle Code and I shall wait until your next challenge appears. Although I shall wait with great impatience." I could feel the tension in the air between my mate and Pattern's. They both displayed a calm, yet competitive expression to one another. Picasso exhaled a confident puff of air before turning his head to one side, yet his eyes slid along to maintain sight of his rival.

"You know, Vinci… we COULD have a little battle just to see how much stronger you have become. An unofficial battle, if you will," Picasso suggested, letting out a slightly cunning grin. Vinci simply laughed a little. I noticed Pattern was staring at me in the same way as her mate. It was almost as though she was as competitive as he was. I raised my eyebrow almost worried at this. Not because I was intimidated, but for fear of our friendship disintegrating because of our mates' rivalry. Eventually, she gave me a playful smile, which I returned with relief.

"As tempting an offer that is, I think I shall spare you the task for now," Vinci smiled. "After all, I don't want to spoil the surprise too soon." Picasso simply smiled, apparently unfazed at all by Pattern's mate's challenge. Another staredown followed. I whimpered at this. I could feel the electric conflict, so much so that I could literally feel my body tweak and twitch a little. Most certainly, I was uncomfortable with this whole situation, before finally I was able to break the awkward silence by facing my good friend.

"And how are you, Pattern?" I asked my good friend, trying to change the conversation slightly.

"Well, we have some news!" Pattern said excitedly. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" she whispered to Vinci.

"You can tell them if you like," he said with a much more loving tone, nuzzling her gently.

"Alright," she squirmed. "Vinci and I have decided to have a kit!" I quickly stood up, a large smile appearing on my face.

"Congratulations, Pattern!" I squealed, delighted for my friend. "And to you too, Vinci."

"Regards," he replied with a small, proud smirk. "We've been thinking about it for a while now and we've finally decided to go ahead with it."

"Excellent news, indeed," Picasso congratulated as well, getting up to his feet and warmly shaking Vinci's paw. "Another addition to the Clan, which will be greatly received no doubt."

"Well, we haven't tried for one yet. But we're going to, aren't we?" Pattern nuzzled her mate back in the same way he had done. Vinci nodded whilst also rubbing himself against her fur. "And how about you two? How is the happy couple?"

"We're fine!" I squeaked girlishly. This was one of the things I enjoyed about Pattern's company. I could just be completely childish and carefree, something that I had only recently began doing around other Smeargle as well. I think Picasso thought that I went a little bit over the top sometimes, but I knew when it annoyed him and I would tone down a little. For now, he maintained an approving face since now was an appropriate time to act in such a way. "Things are so much different than before. I love it."

"Hierarchical status?" Patten grinned audaciously yet playfully. "I'm kidding," she assured us both, as I noticed Picasso had given her rather a stern look. "Anyway, I bumped into that little Natu that you pal around with. Nate, is it?"

"That's right," I nodded, remembering the young chick from before.

"He was looking for you, Picasso. He said that the Elder had predicted something and only you should know rather than anyone else."

"Thank you, Pattern." Picasso gratefully bowed to her. "I wish you both the very best and I hope your bid for a kit is successful." He began to walk away, leaving me behind for a moment. "Train harder, Vinci," he added with a sidelong look as he walked past the other male Smeargle. Vinci himself simply smiled for a moment, before turning it into a scowl. I looked a little hesitant. Pattern had said that Willow wished to see Picasso alone, or at least that was the impression that I got. Nonetheless, I wanted to know for myself.

"I'll see you later, Pattern," I waved as I ran past her in pursuit of my mate. "And congrats again!" She waved back, her reply was inaudible as I tried to catch up with Picasso, who had already made the edge of the willow tree. Still, I managed to catch him just before he entered. He looked at me with a smile, before lowering it slightly.

"I don't mind you following me in here," Picasso said, his tone then turning a little cold. "But you might not like what you hear."

"I understand," I smiled, knowing full well the connection between the Xatu Elder and Picasso. Willow had the ability to read minds and also look into the past and future. The Clan and the Colony helped each other out when it came down to threats. When I was just a kit myself, I remembered how a nasty Fearow caused some problems, only for both groups to fend it off. I just hoped the news would not be bad…

"Your timing is impeccable, as always," the Elder Xatu cawed from above, somehow slowly lowering from a large knothole in the willow tree to the ground without flapping her wings. It was quite a spooky sight, but nonetheless I did not worry too much about it. "I have foreseen a prophecy in the distant future, Picasso," she began. "I don't quite know what it all means yet, allow me to tell the prophecy the way I have seen it." With that, she paused and closed her eyes, before spreading her wings. To my surprise, a second set of eyes were revealed on her chest, which began to glow a mystic pale blue…

"Wow…" I gasped in awe, but Picasso put a finger on my lips to quieten me. Obviously this was important for him to hear.

"I can sense a long period of absence," she spoke, without moving her beak. It was apparent she was using her telepathic power to speak to us, being a Psychic Type. "The number seven hundred and thirty accompanies this foresight," she added in wonderment, the pale blue light fading from her "eyes". Picasso frowned at this a little bit.

"Period of absence… seven hundred and thirty…" he pondered out loud. "Wonder what it means."

"I've no idea, it was quite a distorted vision but that is what I managed to pick up on," the Xatu stated softly.

"Well, I guess we'll find out whenever it happens," I said to my mate calmly. "After all, it's not worth worrying over something that hasn't happened yet, especially if we don't know what it is."

"Very true," Willow nodded as a reply. "Although I do feel as though it will be more of a negative experience than a positive one. I could sense a cold feeling from the vision."

"I wish I could see into the future like you, Elder," a young and innocent voice chirped from nearby. I smiled as I saw the cute Natu from before skip into view. "Hiya, Picasso!" he chirruped happily.

"Hello, Nate," Picasso smiled as the Nate hopped up to him.

"You know what, Picasso?" he peeped boastfully, "I've just learned how to use Night Shade! I'm growing stronger all the time!"

"Good for you, Nate!" Picasso nodded in congratulation. "You'll soon be able to look after the rest of the Colony just like your Elder."

"I don't mind you calling me Willow," the Elder Xatu cawed with a small laugh. "I don't really mind anyone calling me by my name rather. "The Elder" makes me sound a little bit too important or superior, yet we are all equal as Pokemon."

"Alright then… Willow," Picasso smirked, letting out a friendly chuckle, to which Willow chuckled back as well. I quickly prodded Picasso on the shoulder, hoping he would not take offence to such a rude way of attracting his attention.

"I'm going to head back to the Clan," I said softly. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure," Picasso nodded, nuzzling me slightly.

"Farewell, Easel. It was nice to see you," Willow fared, waving her wing as Nate hopped up and down like a ball.

"Bye bye, Easel!" Nate chirped, still in a happy mood.

"Goodbye," I waved, walking away from the trio. I walked a few paces, before looking back briefly. Although I was sure that it was none of my concern, I grew a little worried about what Willow had said. A period of absence and the number seven hundred and thirty. What could it mean?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. The Next Stage

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon._

_**MESSAGE TO READERS:** This chapter is written in the **Point Of View of Picasso.**_

**A SMEARGLE'S TALE**

**CHAPTER 30: THE NEXT STAGE**

The entire Colony had caught wind of the news. Everyone was congratulating Hollow and Willow at every opportunity that arose. And fair on them. I could tell from the moment I met the Noctowl that he held feelings for her. After all, I had not known him in my previous time in the area as Clan Leader and there would be nothing to keep him here otherwise, with the exception perhaps of sanctuary. The most recent additions to the Colony had been mere recruits, whereas I was pretty much adamant that this wasn't the case for Hollow. Despite the fact he had been acting like a complete and utter twat the last couple of days, I could understand the tension and nervousness he must be feeling because of the egg. Fortunately, I had no kits of my own. I had never toyed with the idea for longer than a few seconds in the past. At this precise moment in time, I thought it would be far too dangerous for a kit to be brought into such pandemonium.

I had slept a little longer than I have done the last couple of days, but the extra couple of hours of slumber made me feel much fresher than before. I still had a couple of small scrapes from yesterday's battle with Warhol and the Murkrow, but nothing that caused me too much grief. Even though I had woken up late, Easel was still asleep herself. As far as I knew, Venus and Dude were both on sentry duty. Hollow was perched at the knothole, gazing constantly at his egg which was hidden from view at the time. The brown furred Flareon, Burn, who I had also met only yesterday was curled up at the base of the willow tree, although his eyes were open… slightly. Willow and Nate were stood on the ground, standing in front of three completely motionless Natu chicks. I let out a long yawn as I approached the group.

"Morning all," I greeted cheerily, "What's going on?"

"Good morning," Willow replied. "I have chosen some members of the Colony to train and hone their skills as fighters."

"Seems a shame to have to force them into doing it," Nate replied, his voice disheartening. "But in these troubled times, needs must."

"For too long, our Colony has lived pacifistic." Willow stated with a similar tone to Nate. "In these darkening days, we must change the way we live in order to survive. Although it is not desired, it is necessary to do so. Therefore, three of the Natu shall train to become our own fighting force. They can then pass their learnings to the next Natu and so on and so forth."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I nodded appreciative of the plan. "I remember you saying that you'd mull over on the idea, so I'm guessing you came to a conclusion. And if I say so myself, a good one at that."

"Why, thank you," Willow nodded gratefully. "But I was wondering if you could assist us."

"Of course," I nodded, although I wasn't entirely sure on how I could. None of the attacks I knew would benefit the Natu, but surely there would be other ways for me to help. I walked over towards the Natu, all three of which rapidly twitched their heads as the looked at me. "So, what are your names?" I asked in a soft voice, like a parent would say to their young children.

"Hop, Skip and Jump!" the three of them chirped in chorus at a volume which staggered me. It was as though I was being spoken to by a trio of Loudred or something! I looked at the three Natu, a little bit gobsmacked by this sudden outburst.

"Umm… wow…" I stuttered, still trying to regain my composure. I noticed Nate had his wings covering his beak, although I could hear a muffled snigger coming through the feathers. I gave him a small glance, before turning back to the Natu. "Now, we're going to see what skill you each possess currently," I began, creating the plan as I went along. "Wait just one moment." The three Natu each tilted their heads… or rather turned their whole bodies to one side in perfect synchronisation. I shook my head, trying not to stare too rudely at them. I closed my eyes and began to focus on creating a Substitute, which quickly appeared in front of me. My energy was sapped for just a moment, until Willow indicated a Sitrus Berry nearby, which I kindly declined for the moment by shaking my head. I stood to one side of my Substitute. "I want each of you to take turns to attack this target I have made for you. Use whatever move suits you the best. Who would like to go first?"

"Me!" they all screeched at once at the equivalent volume as before. I quickly placed the tip of my paw in one ear, trying to stop the ringing noise that the trio had caused.

"Well, I'm sure you can sort that out amongst yourselves," I said bluntly, hoping that they wouldn't respond in a hurry. I quickly walked over to where Nate and Willow were stood to observe what attacks they used. Even Burn's suspicions had been roused, as he silently approached our position before sitting down and cloaking himself with his fiery, bushy tail. The first Natu hopped forward, although I could not tell which of the three it was. They all looked identical to me. Either way, the first quickly leapt forward, it's tiny beak glowing a white colour before it literally pecked at the Substitute. The second followed suit, as did the third before falling back in line. The first Natu then disappeared from its position in a small flash of light, reappearing to the left hand side of the Substitute, before skipping to the back of the line. The second teleported as well, only this time it appeared on the right hand side of my Substitute. Nate, Willow, Burn and I all watched with interest as the third jumped forward, before vanishing into thin air and then rematerializing right behind the Substitute. All four of us let out individuals sighs at this strange pattern that was forming…

"Is this going to take long?" Nate muttered to the Elder, who quickly silenced him as the Natu formed a horizontal line. From some part of their bodies, more than likely their eyes, a strange dark purple energy crackled forward, all three beams striking the Substitute. "Night Shade," Nate explained to me, although I knew full well what it was. Nate had learned that move as a Natu himself and wouldn't stop boasting about it for at least a month. After a moment of triple Night Shades, the trio stopped using that attack and focused on their fourth and final technique. One by one, the Natu began to produce small white orbs which circled around their bodies. It was an attack that I had never seen before and was quite surprised that these three young Natu chicks were using it. Suddenly, the orbs each launched forward at my Substitute, quite literally smashing it into smithereens. I think we were all a little bit shocked by this outcome, although Willow suppressed a physical expression and Burn simply cracked a small smile, apparently impressed by what they had just achieved. I'm sure we all felt that way too.

"They all know exactly the same moves, with the exception of Hidden Power…" Burn stated flatly. I raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"That makes no sense," I frowned in puzzlement. "The same moves, with the exception of Hidden Power?" I repeated, still confused.

"Hidden Power varies depending on the user," Willow explained to me. "It is claimed that Hidden Power can vary in element depending on the Pokemon's personality and inner belief."

"Meaning?" I asked, still puzzled.

"So for example one of the Natu could use a Hidden Power that would be like being struck by an Ice Type attack, the second's Hidden Power could be like being struck by a Dark Type attack, or a Dragon Type, or a Water Type, or any of the other types," Burn drived his point home. At this I nodded, kind of realising what he meant. Burn let out a small sigh, but soon began licking his paw, wavering my misunderstanding.

"Ah…" I blurted out, unable to think of anything else to say. Thankfully, my momentary mind block was interrupted by the arrival of Dude, with Venus looming over him watchfully.

"Hey guys," Dude croaked, sounding a little shaken. "You ain't gonna believe what we just seen!" We all sudden stopped. I could not tell from the Geodude's tone alone whether or not this was going to be good news or bad… "We just saw a big blue thing roaming around the place, man. Like, it was totally crazed, man! I saw it with that other Smeargle. You know, the muscular dude." I swiftly produced a scowl on my face, knowing full well what this was about."

"That would be Warhol's mercenary," I muttered with concern. "Venus, do you have any idea what kind of Pokemon it is?"

"I think they're native to the Hoenn region," the Carnivine replied, licking her lips as she looked at me. Man, now was not the time to start getting hungry… "I believe it was a Swampert, the final evolution of the Mudkip line," she stated. "Although they're extremely rare. More often than not they are owned by humans."

"Swampert are dual Water Type and Ground Type," Willow stated flatly. "They're one of the few Water Type Pokemon that resist electricity."

"It's just like Hollow told us…" I sighed wearily. "I'm assuming you know of Psi and Zen's defection?"

"Unfortunately so," Willow nodded. "We all do. However, we are not yet aware whether or not they both know that we know."

"Damn, this is confusing me, man," Dude stammered, scratching his rocky head perplexed by the conversation.

"It is more than likely, bearing in mind that they too have the ability to read minds," Willow continued. "I am unable to determine just why they are working for Warhol. I shall attempt to read HIS thoughts to get further insight." Within seconds, Hollow swooped down next to his mate… well… I assume they're mates now.

"My Elder," Hollow hooted caringly. "I cannot allow you to put yourself at risk when our egg is so close to being hatched. Permit me to deal with Warhol. I shall find out the truth." Willow seemed to smiled, before coming his chest feathers with her beak.

"Very well, Hollow," Willow nodded with a soothing voice. "Find out as much as you can. For now, we'll need to find a way to dispose of this Swampert…" I stopped listening for a moment, as I noticed Burn had taken an aggressive stance. I was a little unsure at first as to why, so I decided to approach the Shiny Flareon.

"This Swampert…" Burn growled slightly with dread. "If it is who I think it is, we are in for a difficult fight."

"You know of this?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I have heard throughout Hoenn of a small group of mercenary Pokemon who offer their services for the right price," Burn began. "If I recall correctly, one of these mercenaries was a Marshtomp. I believe her name was Bounty… if she has evolved to become even stronger than the last time I heard of her…" he suddenly froze as a gargantuan monster suddenly burst through the leafy curtain, ripping some of the branches from the tree. It glared over to where we were all stood, before locking sight with Burn and myself… a small flash of light revealed a familiar looking Kadabra, which twitched a little nervously next to it.

"There they are! They are there! Are they there? Uhh… yeah, they are!" Zen shouted randomly, earning a scowl from Burn and I. "Now then… now then…"

"Oh, just get on with it!" I snapped.

"Now then…" Zen stammered, before stopping and pointing at us with his crooked hand. "Bounty, attack!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
